Undisclosed Desires
by unicornsince88
Summary: Jake (Chris Wood *Containment*) and Kai Parker are twin brothers, even though both are similar looking, both couldn't be more different. Kai is a womanizing, sardonic, gallery owner with a child-like spirit and Jake is a hometown cop, respectable, stoic and firm in his beliefs. Kai comes home to see his father, who is ill but didn't expect to meet his brother's new girl...Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _We start in Portland, Oregon with Malachai Parker "Kai"; a bit of a man-child, witty, sardonic, and womanizing art gallery owner. He was also very dedicated to his work, shaking off the immature side to him when it comes time to actually run his business. He is fairly wealthy, selling not only other artist's but his own pieces of photography as well, which is considered controversial but modern and semi-tasteful; to most. He is considered to be one of Portland's most wanted bachelors…and knows it._

Cars aligned the street in front of the gallery, people piled in, decked out in fine clothes and their jewelry glistened in the low romanticized lighting. Waiters wandered about the floor with trays of h'orderves and flutes of champagne.

Lydia, Kai's assistant, moved about the room welcoming each guest with charm and poise. Her lengthy, vibrant crimson hair flowed to the small of her back. Large waves of curls framed her rectangular face. Her chestnut color eyes were deep and vast, making each guest's welcome feel sincere and slightly seductive. Her lips were plump and matching her tresses.

Lydia paused, looking at the large analog clock on the white wall of the gallery.

"Kai, where are you?" She whispered through clenched teeth. Then sharply turned as she noticed a guest coming towards her.

"Mr. Galway, how nice of you to come. You look absolutely stunning, Mrs. Galway!" Lydia's gaze subtly turned toward the elder lady, who had far too much plastic surgery. Her face was pulled back nearly to the back of her head. Her makeup was basically plastered on like she used Crayola crayons. An eyebrow raised on Lydia's perfectly porcelain skin. Damn. Nearly had it she thought.

"Why thank you, Lydia but where is that darling, Kai?" Mrs. Galway managed out of her nearly zippered lips. Lydia nearly let a laugh escape, instead a tiny gasp let out.

"Um, I think I know where he is. Excuse me." She smiled, as politely as possible, pressing a hand on Mrs. Galway and passing the smile on to Mr. Galway. She turned on her heel, losing the expression quickly.

Fucking Malachai she thought. Probably in his office.

Kai looked down at the negatives on his desk, dammit, these weren't what he thought they were supposed to be. Where was Lydia he thought?

"Lydia!" he yelled, as he shot up from his bent over position of his desk.

He waited, lifting an eyebrow, it had barely been thirty seconds when he slapped down the magnifying glass and walked over to his office door. He forgot all about the party.

He heard buzzing. His phone. Fuck it. He will check later.

Kai opened the door still looking at his cell phone, not paying attention, "Fucking people, keep ringing."

"You don't even have a shirt on?"

He jerked his head towards the open door, "I called for you. Where were you?"

"Kai. You have a room full of people out here."

His lips turned in, he pressed them firmly together, fighting a smirk. He ran one hand through his hair, looking at his desk then at Lydia.

"Shit, I kinda forgot…"

"Oh really?" Lydia's arms were crossed against her chest, Kai walked towards her giggling, arms outstretched and then he placed his hands on either side of her crisscrossed limbs.

"It's kinda funny, isn't it? I mean do they even notice? Well probably, I am kinda unforgettable…" Kai pulled her closer, his stormy blue eyes glimmering as he widened them, staring at her, plumping his bottom lip.

"Oh you are lucky that you are cute, mister." Lydia's arms slowly became unfolded, finding their way towards Kai's face, she took a finger and pulled his chin towards her face.

His eyes narrowed towards her, first looking in her eyes and then dropping to her lips, of course his "magic" always worked.

"Ah, I prefer handsome."

A smile graced her pouty lips, "And I prefer your shirt off but you need to get out there and greet your guests." She traced a finger down his lips; her eyes heading downward tracing his abs.

He thought: Out of trouble.

"Don't tease me Lydia. You do it every time and that little black dress is looking yummy." He turned sharply from her grasp, perfect he thought, she loves every single minute. Not only had that, she looked absolutely stunned. I win.

"Ahha, right. Since, you had me right there on that desk last night." Her arms were crossed again, eyes sharpened on him.

He was still faced away from her, his eyes narrowed, a large smiled came across his face, personal satisfaction. He had indeed. Several times.

Kai grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair and started sliding it on his arms, he then turned on his heels, facing Lydia.

"Well, I gotta make just a couple phone calls and then I will be right out. Promise sweetheart." He shot a wink at her as he buttoned up his black shirt.

She ran her tongue quickly over her bottom lip and gave a slight nip, "Fine."

She briskly scurried; six inch heels hammering against the floor; he could see she rolled her eyes. It didn't matter, she would be back. He knew it, she knew it. But she made a helluva coffee. He smirked to himself.

Kai figured it would be a good idea to check his phone messages. Then take care of the bullshit politics of this business life.

10 MISSED CALLS

Jake Parker

Jake Parker

Jake Parker

Jake Parker

…

"Dammit." Kai dropped in his chair.

'Kai…it's, it's me, Jake. Um, Dad is…I'm sorry bro, I really don't want to tell you through a message but I can't get ahold of you, I have been trying for a week now, he's pretty sick. Kai…he doesn't have much time. There is something—'

"Fucking SHIT!" the message was cut off, Kai slammed the phone down; draping his head back in the chair and closing his eyes tightly; gripping the arms of the chair.

He had been avoiding his twin brother for a while now, knowing this was the news, knowing his father was ill. Kai lazily spun his head towards the picture of the woman in the silver picture frame that sat high on the shelf by the immense window. His eyes began to well up, thinking of his mother; how much he missed her; her hugs; her smile. Then he thought of how much his father missed her.

His hand grasped for the keys to his Land Rover and then his coat.

Weaving through people, as they were grabbing at him; saying his name; praising him; he headed towards the door. Lydia jumped in front of him.

"Malachai! Where are you going? I told you we have all of guests…" She said as politely as she could through gritted teeth. Both her hands were clenching onto his arms warily. She was as close as possibly, as if to hide her frustration. He felt slightly bad, he realized he did put her through a certain amount of frustration. In different ways as well.

"I have to go somewhere but I have complete and utter faith that you will do just fine running this gallery for me 'til I get back." A kiss left his lips to her cheek; he clasped her rectangular; stunned face with his long, strong hands. Her mouth was gaped open, he paused a moment and thought, should I? But then considered she might look into that too much.

Within moments he pushed through the doors and was in his vehicle. He would get ahold of Lydia later to make sure she hadn't destroyed his legacy but for now he needed to see his father…and brother. Drive all night it was.

The sunlight came filtering in the windshield, Kai's eyes fluttered open, "Ahh, shit! Fuck you nature…" He trailed off rolling over and covering his head with his coat. He tried to drive all night, after nearly going off the road three times, having an old woman with no teeth call him a dip shit and spilling iced coffee on his dick; he figured…call it a night. Damn, good thing it wasn't hot coffee.

He peeked out from his coat, pulling his sunglasses down off his eyes. "Seriously, you fuck tard, Kai." He laughed, pushing the glasses back up and propping his body up in the seat.

He was right in front of a sign that said: WELCOME TO HAPPY VALLEY, THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!

"Yay. I'm home." Kai slanted his head staring at the sign, his enthusiasm was lacking. He turned towards the backseat searching with his hand and finally pulling a bottle out.

"Well this should make it a more interesting homecoming." He took a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels smirking widely and then tossing it in the front seat.

He started his car; entering his hometown, Happy Valley. Not even a mile in he had taken a few more sips of the bottle. He held it up looking at the line the liquor drew in the glass object.

Okay; he thought, maybe more than a few sips.

Sirens.

FUCK.

Maybe it's a woman. He shoved the bottle under his seat, as he did a burp released from his lips; then a high-pitched laugh.

Shit, I'm a bit buzzed.

He looked in his rear view mirror, he could see the cop sauntering up to his Land Rover.

"Sooo dramatic." He started humming 'Bad Boys'.

"Can I help you office—" Kai's lips were pursed and he just kept his gaze upon the man that stood in front of him.

"Malachai? What are you doing here? Why haven't you called me back?" Jake stared at his twin, his hands found their way to the door of the Land Rover's window, they were firmly gripped over top it. His eyes' were searching Kai's for an answering and yet were excited to see him.

Kai noticed how much more muscular he was, how short his hair was; much like a military cut. He forgot how his brother was the same and yet so different from him. Kai himself was much leaner, always styled his hair slightly longer.

"I decided to surprise you! And dad…" Kai held a hand out gesturing towards the town and Jake. Jake's expression turned from surprised and excited to suspicious and scolding.

"Kai…you are drunk. Get out." He motioned his hand, a fist with his thumb pointed out towards the road. "C'mon I will drive and my partner can drive the squad vehicle."

"Oh, no one drives the Rover." Kai smiled smugly.

"Get the hell out the car, Malachai…" Jake opened the car door, intensely staring at him.

Kai scrunched his nose up at Jake, then gave him the finger. "Fine, dick."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Care, you drive the squad car, stud here decided to drink before 9 am."

Kai tilted his head nearly to his shoulder, eyes wide and staring at Caroline Forbes who started to emerge from the passenger seat from the police vehicle.

"OH you have got to be fucking kidding me." Kai spitting out, like venom erupting from a snake.

"Nice to see you to Kai." Caroline said flatly with a blank face. She strolled over to the driver's side, glancing at Jake, clenching her teeth at the tension between the two of them that was fairly clear.

Jake mouthed sorry. She managed a small smile and diverted her eyes downward, climbing in the vehicle.

"Don't make me ride with her!" Kai swooshed around pleading at Jake.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her! Just get in the car with me and for fuck's sake behave." Jake shook his head, climbing in the high class vehicle. He realized his brother always had a richer taste than his own.

"Kai…STOP fucking with the radio." Jake shot a glance at Kai through the corner of his eye.

"It's my car, if I wanna fuck with the radio…" Kai turned the channel twice more (he realized he was such a dick when he drank) "…then I will."

Jake gazed in the rear view mirror; Caroline was following. He had to drop him off though. He loved his brother except there was one thing that was inevitable, women. Women always, no matter how much they denied it, ended up wanting him.

Jake would have to leave him with his girlfriend. But she wasn't like that. No he thought. She is different.

Kai shifted in his seat; Jake was startled out of his thoughts; "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you back. You know how I get in my work. I know it's not really an excuse and I'm a dick most of the time and you rarely hear from me but I wanted to see you and dad." Kai looked quickly at Jake then placed a few fingers on his chin; gazing out the window, watching the scenery rush by.

"I know you are a good man Kai. You are just like mom is all, different; unique." Jake placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He knew his brother meant well but had a lot of demons waging wars within him. He loved him no matter what.

The Land Rover slowed in front of their father's house, Caroline followed.

Jake shifted the vehicle into park, "Okay, I will be home later, I have to introduce you to dad's nurse." A smile crawled across his lips but he turned so Kai was unable to witness it.

"Oh boy, dad's nurse! I like when they don't have any teeth. Make's things waaaay more interesting. Ya know?" Kai was lifting both eyebrows and licking his lips. At that time Jake's smile had faded and he turned towards Kai.

"You are fucked right up dude." Jake pointed a finger at him. Caroline had stepped out of the squad car and rested her arm on the door; standing behind it.

"Well, she sure LIKED THIS FUCKED UP ME!" Kai slid his sunglasses on with his middle finger going up the bridge of his nose; yelling towards Caroline.

"You are such an asshole."

"You love it though."

"Fuck you, ass face."

"Ahh, sweet serenade." Kai twirled around away from Caroline, towards the path that led towards the front door.

Caroline was shaking her head, once again Jake mouthed 'I'm soooo sorry.' Pressing his two palms together; in a begging affect. Her eyes widened and then softened; smiling, shaking her head.

"Don't take her side Jakob. Don't be a little bitch…it's what she wants." Kai was walking up the path, slightly more sober now, tossing a piece of gum in his mouth.

Caroline grunted and growled, Jake mumbled to her to shake it off and ignore him; motioning her into the car.

As Kai approached the front door, it opened slowly and a young woman appeared in the opening.

Her skin was golden brown; almost this creamy caramel chocolate. She had these enigmatic, emerald green eyes that seemed to transfix you. They were seductive and yet innocent; all at once. She was mysterious; unreadable. Her stature was petite and athletic but voluptuous. She had short hair, it hung to her jaw and was the color of ebony with highlights of chestnut. It framed her heart shaped face.

"You must be Kai?" her curvaceous lips spread in a wide smile as she looked at him. Kai hesitated a moment admiring the beauty and mystery in front of him.

An arm came down around his shoulders, "Yep! Kai, meet my girl, Bonnie!" Kai's facial expression was hard to hide but he did. He managed a small smile as his twin brother sauntered over to this newly found creature he found so mesmerizing and planted his lips upon hers; she reciprocating; pressing her entire body into his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Kai stood in the living room, half of his buttons undone on his shirt, sunglasses still on and a duffel bag in his hand; slowly gazing around his childhood home.

He peeked out the top of his glasses at his twin, Jake and his new girlfriend, Bonnie, who were whispering in the doorway. Trading sweet smiles at each other, lingering touches on one another's waists then he was traveling towards the small of her back.

It was making him ill. And possibly jealous but he would never tell Jake that.

His brother's hand started sliding further down Bonnie's back, his face inching closer to hers, their smiles growing wider and their bodies impossibly close.

The duffel made a brash thud when it hit the floor. Kai figured it had to have been the extra liquor bottles.

"Whoops."

Jake and Bonnie turned their heads sharply but both with very different facial expressions.

Jake knew what his brother was doing, he sighed deeply taking a step backward barely lifting his brows and turning his head back towards Bonnie.

But she kept her face towards Kai, her mouth slightly gaped open just staring at him and then a tiny smile graced those full lips. Jake seen the amusement on his girlfriend's face. His eyebrows started to furrow, she still hadn't turned to face him and Kai was pacing the living room, not even paying attention. Randomly touching whatever he thought was interesting. Basically, what he did best.

Jake stepped outside, Bonnie taking notice this time, as well as Kai.

"Okay, I've got to get back to work, I've already taken up a lot of time with this ass hat." Jake gestured towards Kai who was now bouncing up and down on the large exercise ball. Kai gave him a toothy grin and slowly put up his middle finger.

"I love you too!" He yelled but then started to mumble to himself, and snicker; when he nearly fell backward.

Jake shook his head at his brother and shot his eyes to the back of his head at the nonsense that was his twin. He often wondered how he ran a business.

"Babe, it's really okay. I'm sure he will find something to amuse himself..." Bonnie looked off at Kai as he rolled the ball with the tip of his toes then rolling off and getting down on all fours to look at the collection of CD's.

"No shit! Dad still has AC/DC Dirty Deeds, Jake! Fuck. I loved that. Where is the-what the fuck is this? A CD? I really gotta get him updated. What the hell dude?" Kai was still on the floor digging through piles of CD's as Bonnie and Jake looked on in amusement.

Bonnie placed a hand on Jake's bicep, reassuring him that she would be fine and so would Kai but Jake wasn't completely sure. He gave a slight smile, pulling her petite body close for a kiss. Bonnie ran her soft palm over his rigid jaw that was covered in stubble.

"If he gives me shit, I will just kick his ass." she scrunched her tiny nose, pursing her lips; Jake mirrored her and then he went for a second kiss. They pressed their lips together a few seconds longer this time but were interrupted instead by Caroline, not Kai.

"Uh, Jake...Hi, Bon." Caroline smiled and waved at Bonnie then placed her hands on her utility belt. Her mid-length golden blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and highlighted with brighter blonde strands. Her eyes were a brilliant crystal blue that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey, Care." Bonnie reciprocated, squeezing Jake's arm, turning towards the living room. "Just shut the door Jake." She winked at him and gestured at Caroline, leaving the two to their business. Jake stepped out, closing the door behind him, observing his girlfriend and his twin as he did, as they were conversing.

"Question." Kai was bent over the kitchen counter his elbows under him, pointing a finger at her, idly, watching Bonnie preparing lunch. He still had his sunglasses on and buttons undone on his shirt.

He managed to get her to play AC/DC.

Bonnie only looked up with her eyes from her preparations, "Question?" She didn't like the fact that she couldn't see his eyes or the fact that his shirt was falling off. He was very different from Jake. She realized that even more than from the stories she heard.

"Oh! You are gonna answer?!" Kai grabbed a finger of peanut butter and slipped it his mouth, then came sauntering around the counter to her side. Bonnie continued, looking out of the corner of her eye, watching him.

"It depends on the question, I didn't say I was going to answer, I only asked for the question." She suddenly looked up at him and he was much closer than she had originally noticed. Her lips split open suddenly and her eyes were darting briskly about his face. She hadn't imagined how much they would look alike but be so different. He had a clean shaved face, longer hair, making it look much darker, also making the deep blue in his eyes really emphasize. Kai really had the smolder look down.

Bonnie started tapping her manicured nails on the counter where she had her palms rested.

"Sassy." He licked the rest of the peanut butter off his finger.

"What's the question, Malachai?"

"Kai."

"Okay. Kai?"

"Did you kill my dad?" he was now pointing the finger that was once covered in the peanut butter at her, pouting his lips slightly, tilting his head, one eyebrow cocked.

Bonnie's eyes were wide and she was just staring at him, "What? No, I-what?"

Kai slid an arm around her squeezing her small frame into his lean, muscular body, she could smell a mixture of liquor and cologne from him. Which actually didn't smell awful. She was surprised at how good he smelled considering.

"I'm just kidding! Wow! I really thought that Jake would find one with a sense of humor." Just then he turn her body toward his, yanking her closer by the waist, slanting his head, smiling, "Guess I'll have to loosen you up." he bent closer towards her face, smirking, his eyes narrow and glinting in the light. He backed away but as he did he held onto her hand, skins slithering against each other, parting as they did.

He turned on his heel, facing away from her, "I'm assuming dad is at Physical Therapy..." He headed into the bathroom. Bonnie heard the shower start.

She licked her lips slowly and rubbed her palms on her shirt. For some reason she felt like she had done something wrong. She felt like she needed to call Jake. Just to tell him that everything was fine. Everything was fine. Maybe it was best if she went to pick up their father, Joshua early. Early is good.

Bonnie didn't move.

* * *

"Is there a reason he is back?" Caroline had an elbow bolstered on the armrest of the passenger's side, watching as the scenery whisked by. Her head was cradled in her hand, fingers sunk in her temple.

Jake was tapping on the steering wheel of the squad car, he knew that Kai and Caroline didn't get along but she was his partner and basically his best friend. They needed to try. He was his brother.

"I called him about my dad and I guess he randomly decided to come back." Jake was still staring forward, noticing the piercing look that Caroline shot him. She could read him like a book and he hated it. Most people could but not like her. He supposed that came with knowing each other since they were five.

"Well, he will be gone in a day. So, whatever. I need to pick up Luke. He isn't feeling good. He mentioned a sore throat earlier this morning." Caroline started dialing her cell phone, glancing at Jake.

"Hey, hey, we can pick him up." Jake tapped a couple fingers on Caroline's hand, she paused.

"Oh, are you sure?

"Yeah! He loves getting picked up in the squad car!" His grin was ear to ear.

"You mean he loves you." Caroline was shaking her head, smirking. Then she nudged Jake as he scrunched his nose and lifted his eyebrows.

"But are you sure with everything this morning..." She rolled her eyes, biting the corner of her lip.

"Well you have a son and I have a twin brother that acts like a toddler. You got it _waaaay_ easier."

His laugh filled the car as he pulled off and turned the squad vehicle around. Caroline just stared at her partner, admiring him. He caught her gaze though and her eyes were quick to divert. Jake glanced out the window, a sly smile quick to appear on his face.

* * *

"That is not how we met..." Bonnie started laughing so hard her whole body shook, her head tilted back, mouth wide, and eyes shut; covering a grin over her wide plump lips, muffling the laugh.

Kai's gaze lingered over her as he watched her giggle and writhe in amusement, "Okay, so you weren't a stripper? Paying your way through nursing school? I always thought he was." Kai pretended to look down, sad; feigning a frown. Popping his bottom lip out, pouting.

"Everything I knew about myself is now dashed. Just complete LIES!" He waved a dramatic hand. And then brought it back towards the doorway and only in his towel wrapped around his waist. Their laughs started to trail and then silence fell between the two. Eyes locked on to one another's. Small drops of water sliding down his lean, sculpted body.

Bonnie had been sitting at the table eating the lunch she was prepping from earlier. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. So plain he thought. Nothing crazy or exciting. He had noticed she was watching him stroll from the bathroom to the bedroom before he said something. Her eyes had lifted from the novel she was reading, delicately following his movement.

"I have to get your dad in about a half hour, if you wanted to go?" She shifted in her seat, a smile still gracing her lips from the laughter.

Kai ran his hand down the door frame, slowly and stared off, towards the room.

" _Sure._ " He spun his head back towards her; Bonnie's fingers were gently tracing her pout; then heading in he slid the towel off, hearing a gasp escape from her innocent lips.

Closing the door, a grin crawled across his devious mouth, as he tossed the towel onto the bed.

Everything was still the way he had left it, his old room hadn't changed the slightest. He could hear Bonnie in the kitchen, dishes clanking against each other in the sink.

He smirked once more as he sauntered over to his old wooden dresser that stood nearly the height of his chest. On it sat a picture of him and his prom date, Caroline Forbes.

"What the fuck are you doing back on my dresser?" he whispered through clenched teeth grabbing the framed picture bitterly and thrashing it against his closed bedroom door.

He slid a pair of boxer briefs up his tense thigh muscles, occasionally glancing at the broken picture frame, the smiling faces staring back at him, Kai was muttering under his breathe.

A knock at the door. He placed his hands on his hips, lowering his head and smiling. Bonnie heard. He took a hand and swiped his mouth and jaw with one gesture, pausing a moment at his chin; holding on, staring off. The door opened a crack, his eyes following the creaking noise. Four delicate fingers lightly grasped it, waiting for an objection but Kai would give none.

"Is everything okay?" she still hadn't moved her head in, he only seen those elegant, elongated fingers, clutching his door. Waiting. Her nails were painted a bright cherry red. He liked that. Nail polish always said a lot about a woman, he noticed.

"It will be." Kai bent over searching through the bottom draw of his dresser.

Just then Bonnie pushed the door of his room open with her one hand, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed against her breasts. She slanted her head looking at him as he was bent at the waist rummaging through the clothing, she biting her lip, and then taking a deep breath.

"I told you that we needed to leave in a half hour. It has now been…" She looks down poignantly at her watch and then back up at Kai as he grunts and finally finds what he was looking for.

"Ha! Knew I still had it in here." He looked like a child at Christmas time, he grinned, jiggling the bottle at Bonnie, her emerald green eyes bright and wide with astonishment.

Kai started to lift the bottle to his lips but before he knew it, Bonnie had jumped over the mess of broken glass and splinters of frame, yanking the alcohol from his hands, in turn spilling the liquid all over her shirt.

Bonnie froze, gritting her teeth together, holding the neck of the bottle. Kai started giggling, "That is what you get when you grab a man's Jack."

He shrunk down towards her face, his nose just a few inches from hers, "You okay?" Bonnie's eyes met his, teeth still clenched.

"Take it. Take the bottle." Bonnie gave the bottle a jolt and then shifted the placement, to hand it to Kai. She was only clutching on it with two fingers now, he didn't move, still bent at his neck to be at her level. A wily smile crept over his plump pink lips, only aggravating her more.

"Don't you have clothes here? Wait do you live here with Jake?" He had already turned and placed the bottle on the dresser. He turned back to face Bonnie, watching as she patted her shirt which wasn't helping in the least. It was far too sheer, a pale mint green tank top and now her white lace bra was peeking through. Kai averted his eyes walking towards his duffel on the bed.

"Your brother hasn't lived here in a while." She threw up her hands, groaning, realizing she wasn't making it any better. She glanced over at Kai, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "We live a couple miles away. So yes I do live with Jake."

"Aww, how sweet. But for now…" Kai was rummaging through his bag, Bonnie side-stepped towards him. Her eyebrows furrowed, she tilted forward over the duffel, their arms nearly touching, only Kai noticed though.

A laugh escaped her lips as she lifted up a fuchsia push-up bra that was trimmed in silver leopard print. It hung around her finger as she look past it at him amusingly.

"Lydia." Kai smirked grabbing it from her holding it up for a bit then stuffing it in the side pocket.

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie once again crossed her arms, still grinning, chuckling in between. She uncrossed quickly though, looking down, remembering her wet frock.

"Nope, assistant…a very special one." Kai darted his eyebrows upward and then handed her his old Sex Pistols t-shirt. "Here, borrow this 'til you get something."

Bonnie grinned, biting her bottom lip, faintly skimming her hand across Kai's to take the shirt, "Thanks. At least you have good taste in music, just shit taste in bras." Before Bonnie turned she shoved a shirt into his chest and stepped extremely close; mere inches.

"Now get dressed. Five minutes. No more." Kai just watched as Bonnie maneuvered her way out of the room, over the mess, closing the door behind her. As she did she locked her eyes on his until the door was completely shut.

* * *

Jake was sustained against the police vehicle, arms against his chest, the muscles of his biceps visible through his uniform. The breeze was cool against his face and it felt refreshing with the humidity. He looked down at his watch, it was nearly 2:00 P.M. Bonnie would be picking up his father soon from Physical Therapy. He wondered if Kai had went with her. Probably not. Probably sleeping. Or off finding trouble. He had plans tonight though, she knew this. He had made these plans for weeks.

Jake slipped his hands in his pocket, fiddling around with a rock on the ground and fussing with the contents in pants.

"Jake! Jake!" A small boy was running at full speed towards him. His light, sandy brown hair wafting in the wind, his bright, sky blue eyes wide with excitement. Caroline was following behind him, holding onto a little girl's hand, she looked very similar to the little boy, her hair was lighter though and in curly ringlets. She was excited too but Caroline held her hand firm, the little girl's bright yellow sun dress was being blown all around her tiny body. Jake noticed she had paired it with bright green converse sneakers, he smiled to himself.

"Hey buddy! I thought you weren't feeling well?" Jake bent down onto one leg as the little boy met him, nearly running into him if Jake hadn't stretched his arms outward.

"Lucas! Slow the hell down! And we are gonna deal with this whole "Oh mommy, I got a sore throat" thing, mister!" Caroline was yelling down the walkway as the youngster was giggling with Jake and the little girl trying to wriggle free from her grasp.

"I don't know why you wore those sneakers with that dress today, Scarlett?!" Caroline and her daughter were now standing in front of Jake and her son, both were looking at them chuckling. Caroline was just shaking her head. She was running her fingers through Scarlett's hair, while she was scrunching her nose and clamoring for her to stop, pushing her mother's hands away.

"You just have a couple snarls…let mom get them. C'mon babies." Caroline was grooming her little girl as Jake looked on admiring his partner and best friend.

"I like these sneakers and this dress together, Momma. I feel like a flower." The little one scrunched her nose, looking up at her mother, the sun shining off of her bouncing curls. Caroline paused, hands still entwined in her daughter's golden tresses.

A wide smile came over Jake's face, "I like it too, Scarlett. And you do look like a flower." He let out a little laugh looking up at Caroline, smirking.

"But neither of you look NOR act sick!" Caroline cradled both of their heads and pulled both into her waist. "Ahhh! You kids drive me absolutely insane!" She was rubbing their cheeks, smiling at them as they looked up at her admiring her mutually.

Jake took this time to get up from the ground but as he did, the contents of his pocket fell out.

Lucas was quick to pick it up, "Hey, what's this Jake?"

Caroline stepped forward taking the ring out of Lucas's hand, she held it up. "It's an engagement ring, Luke." She stared at the circle for a moment, its brilliant diamonds encircling it, glistening in the sunlight. Her gaze then directed towards Jake who was fixated on her.

"C'mon kids, let's get in. Looks like Jake has plans." Caroline set the ring onto the hood of the car and guided the children into squad vehicle. And then she climbed into passenger's seat.

Jake stood for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

He turned, Scarlett was knocking on the car window smiling, both front teeth missing. She traced a heart on the glass.

Jake scraped his hand across the hood, grabbing Bonnie's ring and entering the vehicle.

"Did I do something?" He slid the ring in his chest pocket, slowly gazing in Caroline's direction.

The kids were giggling and playing with their IPads in the back seat, in their own little world.

Stray blonde hairs were scattered across her face, she shifted in her seat, looking in the rearview mirror at the twins. "When Matt and I split up, you were all they had as a father figure." Her cheeks began to flush, rubbing her fingers together and staring downward.

Jake placed a hand on her wrist, "Care I know what you went through with Matt. I know he isn't around enough for Scarlett and Lucas and I love these two nuts. We have been friends since forever. When you started dating my brother I wanted to kill him." Caroline's eyes slowly rolled up, meeting his, a tear tumbling down her cheek.

"Please don't do that…" Jake tilted his head, sulking and then taking his thumb, swiping her tear.

"I just…I think I got used—NO. I have always had you to myself. No one else and now there is Bonnie. She is perfect. I am happy for you. I am it was just a shock, I mean that was your mom's ring…the one Kai gave me…" Caroline trailed off sinking in her seat. Jake still held her wrist, gripping tighter now, she was more to him than what she thought.

"I love Bonnie but you and those little nuts back there will always be part of my life. I swear I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how, I mean after what happened…"

Caroline's gaze followed back towards the children and then to Jake. Her eyes intense and uncertain but she knew what she had to do no matter what she wanted to do. Their hands were intertwined now. Both gaping at one another.

"It looks like we're planning a wedding…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews:) This is a fanfic for all the romantic/comedy/drama fans. My sister actually really enjoys this one3 so shout out to her, Ambrosia/mouzerz21:) (I had a vicious and random idea to throw in a MURDER BUT LMAO) Yeah, didn't fit the story. HAHA. So sorry for the wait, I know it's been a bit! I will be updating my other one as well, Twisted Serendipity like ASAP And working on two new ones as well! haha So hopefully I will get a few more follows on this one and faves but it's only numbers. Quality over Quantity Xx ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Kai's eyes were hidden by his Ray Ban shades but Bonnie could tell just by his tense muscles, his posture coming to an alert upward position from the relaxed one he was at. His mouth was gaping open jerking his head around his surroundings, one hand on the dash of his vehicle, his rings glimmering in the sunlight. She wasn't one for so many rings on a man but he could pull it off. He really could pull it off. Even the bracelets which he seemed to be quite keen on. He fiddled with them often. Taking his index finger and swirling them around his wrist while gazing out the window, watching as the outside world whisked by in a blur. He wasn't saying much which was making her uneasy. That was actually the first thing he had said. The last 10 minutes was him changing song after song on his I pod, as well as managing his phone, she assumed either "business" with the assistant or actual business. She couldn't tell, not with his eyes covered. That really bothered her, she needed to be able to see people's eyes, to be aware. Sunglasses made that impossible. Too much vulnerability.

Of course his mouth told a different story. As his fingers and thumbs padded away at the screen, snarky grins lingered over those pink lips, causing her to assume it wasn't exactly innocent chit-chat.

Kai could see Bonnie glancing over at him as she drove his baby. He didn't even drink that much. Bunch of bullshit he thought. Was she looking at his phone now? Well someone is awfully curious. Kai was fighting that wild, grizzly grin. He went back to his conversation with Lydia, which was his usually playful banter as well as business. Lydia was good that way. He was working on getting some pictures for later use…it was working. WHOOPS. Grin escaped.

" _Well_ shit, I drive a Prius." Bonnie lifted her hand, rolling her eyes, the Land Rover drifted towards a car just merely missing it. Kai shook his head, holding the 'Oh Shit Bar' so tight his knuckles were flushed a bright red and streaked white. What the hell is she doing? Trying to wreck the shit out of my shit? DAMMIT! Out of all the woman in the world and my brother picks the world's worse driver.

Kai settles back into his seat, he's thankful he has his sunglasses to hide his annoyance but doesn't like the fact that she has the same advantage. NOPE. The eyes tell all and right now Bonnie Bennett was a fucking mystery. A beautiful and intriguing fucking mystery but a mystery nonetheless.

"I'm sorry…" It came out like a child's whimper. Bonnie was trying to fight back a chuckle, stifling it's uncontrollable urge to erupt from her throat as she seen he was completely annoyed at her driving skills.

Kai dropped the phone in his lap, stretching his legs out. She knew he was beyond pissed at this arrangement but he was just acting downright childish.

"Well I don't think it would be right for the brother of the newly appointed Sheriff's Deputy to be driving drunk… _AGAIN_."

The twist nearly tears the muscles in his neck but she has no clue who he is and for the past four or five or whatever the fuck hours it's been that's all she had done is bitched him out! Her glare is nearly stinging his skin. Those eyes of hers can be seen even with the sunglasses on. Kai just stares at her as she is looking forward.

Why is this taking so damn long? Kai doesn't know if his father will even be excited to see him, it's been so long. He surrenders his silent challenge with Bonnie, turning his gaze towards the outside view.

Even though he was a complete dick when she had just met him nearly six hours ago and eccentric as fuck, he had this air about him. She couldn't quite explain it. Almost like a sense of sophistication. He hadn't wore what she threw at him. Light grey t-shirt, adorned with a fine silver necklace that bore a Celtic symbol for their heritage. Which Jake had the same necklace, it was a gift from their mother, Adelaide. He had on dark black jeans, fitted ones. Very fitted. AVERT YOUR EYES BONNIE. Damn. He wasn't paying attention, he was on his phone again, but not snickering, must be all business, eyebrows were furrowed, lips in a straight line.

Goosebumps. Right down her spine and then a jolt in her left arm. God she didn't like that. Weird sensations. It was just so eerie how much he looked like Jake, when so serious, otherwise they were polar opposites. They irony she thought…

Jake always said that Kai would fuck girl after girl. She supposed she could see the appeal but he seemed to be that typical man-whore. No surprise, no intrigue. God why are women so dumb? Of course she had to admit he was extremely handsome, how couldn't she? She was with Jake and every time she seen that man saunter through her door, the weight of the day heavy on his face and on his muscular body, which you could see swollen through his uniform. The way he would be talking about the days' events, something so innocent, as he unbuttoned his shirt, oblivious to how torturously slow he was going.

Bonnie propped an arm on door of the SUV, resting her head onto her knuckles, reminiscing that sight of her beau. A mischievous grin tugging at that those plump, wide lips as she traced her thumb against the soft flesh, slightly biting at the thought of more than just his shirt off.

They were pulling into the parking lot, passing that sign that Kai remembered so well. He felt a twinge in his stomach, and a sinking feeling. His chest felt heavy, constricted. He straightened his posture in the seat, taking notice that Bonnie was watching him, taking in every bit of this little window to Malachai Parker. He shot a rigid expression her way, raising an eyebrow and furrowing the other as if scolding her for intruding.

 **Happy Valley's Nursing Home and Rehab Center.**

"Bonnie!"

Kai lurched across the middle console his car, hovering in front of her, his arms and body across hers and hands right beside hers, on the steering wheel gently pulling it over as not to hit the car or pedestrian. He smiled at the pedestrian, whispering out of the corner of his mouth, still smiling at the man, for her to apply the brakes, giving a nod as well to the elderly gentlemen.

The old man held his hand to his chest, eyes startled but soon placated by Kai as he waddled off to the large doors that were under a pavilion.

Kai's entire left shoulder was buried into her entire upper half, into her breasts, she could feel her chest reverberating off of him as heavy breathes were exasperated through her opened mouth. She felt guilty but she was kind of excited.

Bonnie's eyes were gaping and blinking slowly, her mouth slightly pursed. She was sitting up, with her head cocked, chin pushed out so she could see all the action going on. As he turn to look at her, that expression didn't change. It was like a child that was in sheer amusement at the events that just took place. Pure innocence mixed with sinful curiosity.

"I told ya...Prius." She popped out her tongue, pushing the plush pink between her lips briskly, her eyes bright, smiling wildly.

He couldn't help but laugh. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel, feeling her soft, supple skins slink beside his. For a moment, he imagined just how it must taste. Dulce de Leche.

Yes. Delicious. His brother was a lucky bastard.

* * *

"Listen, can you at least try to get along with Kai…for the birthday party?"

Jake's face held an expression of pleading and desperation as he laid against the squad vehicle, arms crossed in front of him on top of the hood and his chin rested in the crook up his large, firm hands.

Caroline's gaze wondered off to her two twins who were traipsing around the front yard, waiting for their mother to go inside or let them stay out and play. A heavy, deliberate sigh left her lungs as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yes."

"Aw Care, thaa-" Jake barely got out the rest of his sentence and started to slap his hand on the top of the metal and electric concoction, when she cranked her head sharply to look at him cutting him off.

"But if he even starts any shit!" He got the index finger. Jake popped his eyebrow up, she was always so angry when Kai was around. Jake just wanted it to go away. He wanted it back to the way it used to be but it would never be that way.

Her golden tresses swirled around her face and he caught glimpses of her piercing crystal blue eyes in between as the wind picked up. He traced his thumb along the stubble on his jaw, watching as the wind made her look like a wild bohemian queen. She was far too busy watching Scarlett and Lucas whom were rummaging through dirt.

A chortle suddenly erupted from his belly at the children. Scarlett was bent at her waist, legs spread over a hole she had been working on for a few days and was cupping her hands, digging.

Caroline was smiling widely watching her little one, one hand above her eyes to shield the light from the sunset.

Jake was suddenly enticed from his little show when Lucas came running out to him, "Lucas! NO!" Jake held his hand up, his voice firm and hard, the boy stopped, just shy of the road. Jake led him by the shoulder towards Caroline, who seemed unusually calm to Jake.

He felt compelled to express that surprise in his features.

"I told you. I trust you completely and you have been there since day one." Clasping her necklace loosely between her thumb and pointer finger, gently rubbing the silver locket that held pictures of her two little minions.

She bent slightly at the waist, placing a hand on Lucas's head, entangling her fingers in his sandy blonde hair.

"You need to be more careful, because Jake isn't going to be around all the time. Especially now." A curt smile appeared on her lips. A quick glance and then right back at Lucas.

Caroline yelled to Scarlett and slid her hand into her son's bringing him to her side. She needed to just have a glass of wine, take her mind off of everything. GOD she needed to get drunk. YEP. DRUNK. Maybe a sitter would be a good idea? She should go out. Yeah.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." Caroline slowly turned her neck, mentioning to Jake. She noticed he looked somewhat defeated, his hands were in his pockets, his mouth, slightly parted, his eyes a light pink. Maybe he was tired she thought. I am sure Bonnie will take care of him.

"Yes! Uhm, Dad really wanted to know if you could bring your homemade chili? He said he asked your mom?" His eyebrows twitched when he mentioned her mom. Caroline fluttered her eyelashes, she realized he was a bit weary of their single parents talking so much.

"Oh yes, I already know. I got it all ready for him and we are gon—"

Scarlett was climbing a tree. Caroline just halted in her sentence, walking over at her daughter, who was still clad in her bright goldenrod yellow dress but wriggled free from her sneakers.

"Scarlett Elizabeth! We just got your cast off last week and now—" Caroline has her hands balled into fists marching over, her buttery blonde threads glistening in the fading light and bobbing up and down.

"Scar! Listen to your mom." Jake gives a childish smirk and points a finger at his little weakness. She giggles, holding out her hands to her mother, running her tiny fingers through the curls that Jake was admiring. She squirms to wrap her legs around Caroline's waist and rest's her head on her shoulder, twirling a strand of hair.

"Okay, I better get off, Bonnie is picking Dad up and well…Kai is there. I want to spend some time with him. Never know when he's going to take off again." Jake tucked his hands in his pockets, almost forgetting the small trinket he held in there.

Bonnie's engagement ring.

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow and mom offered to help me with the kids and stuff so no need to ask if I need help Mr. Parker." A genuine smile graces faces. She knows him all too well. He places a hand on the little girls back, gently rubbing, noticing she is fast asleep. He peers beyond Caroline and sees Lucas sitting on the steps of the front door, playing with his I Pad. The little boy looks up, almost instinctual, pushing up the bridge of his glasses with his finger and then waves, showing a toothy grin, nearly matching his twin.

Caroline watched as he slid into the driver's seat of their squad vehicle, waving and smiling that brilliant, charismatic smile he always did.

This felt like torture, like someone was ripping her insides out, her heart felt like it was being ripped out and then dropped down a tube in her stomach and not a large tube. NO. A thin, suffocating vortex that siphoned every little thing.

She squeezed her little one that held so tightly onto her neck, hearing her breathing so steadily.

She thought back then that it was always Kai, he was the one who she was going to be with, marry.

Caroline was nearly at the stairs, gesturing to Lucas to open the door. He slowly got up, still focusing on his electronic distraction and then swiftly as if suddenly completed a task hurried through the door. She shook her head with a smirk at the sheer humor in her children's behavior.

Her thoughts seemed to linger though on the other brother. Malachai…

 _"_ _Listen, can you at least try to get along with Kai…"_

Jake's words resonated in her mind like a plate shattering on a slate floor, except on a constant loop.

It just made her angrier and she wasn't even angry at him at least not for being the way he was now. No. Kai was good to her back then, near perfect in fact.

She lay Scarlett on the couch, as she dismantled her attire, or at least what left she had on, tucking a loose curl behind her little ones' dainty ear.

"Mom! Dad is on the phone." Lucas came skipping in through the arch that led from the kitchen into the living room where Caroline was planted on the couch with his sister. She noticed he had dried cheese all over his hands that had carried over to the phone and was already smudged onto the lenses of his glasses. He had a nasty habit of adjusting them that way.

An exasperated and frustrated humph exalted from Caroline's thin, and tired but fit body. The golden blonde was proud of her figure, being a mother of twins and barely having any time to do a thing was surely cause for this small celebration.

She kept a hand on the youngster, always so protective, even though their 8th birthday was in a few another month. She was especially watchful of Scarlett, her asthma was severe and lately she had been taking these small naps. She would have to call her friend and the town doctor Elena Gilbert. Something was wrong.

"Mommy, here…" Luke's words trailed, arm extended, her phone in his palm, as he teetered back and forth on his tip toes, having turned the television on, clicking through channels, one after the other. He was still snacking on the Cheese Doodles.

"Luke, not too many, I'm gonna make ham steaks and baked mac & cheese. You know you won't eat well if you're stuffing your face with cheese doodles." Caroline slid the phone from his palm, gently tugging his head backward and pecking a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm just havin' a few…gosh." He grimaced, his small feet barely making a sound against the hard wood floor as he waddled over to massive recliner in the corner, next to his sister.

Caroline wondered out to the kitchen, finally putting her cell to her ear.

"Hey."

"You shouldn't let him boss you around like that Caroline."

He had become extremely bitter over the years, barely talking to her anymore, only the children. His words were covered in disappointment and loathing. But this was unacceptable. He had crossed his bounds. Was he seriously saying this to her?

Her eyes darted back in her head, the venomous slurs beginning to lather upon her tongue.

"Matt, don't tell me how to care for _my_ children."

A pause.

" _Maybe_ it's time you tell Kai the truth, I hear he's home. I'm a little tired of the charade."

* * *

"You little bastard!" Joshua Parker nearly jumped out of wheel chair, at his son as both he and Bonnie were walking towards him in the hallway of the center. Kai noticed his father was considerably thinner than what he was used to seeing his old man as. His smile was extremely wide and toothy, Kai could almost feel the warmth and relief from his father, that feeling when you stand in the sun and you just close your eyes to feel its rays beaming on your skin. Kai felt fortunate to have that bond with his father. He missed him so much.

"Hey Pop!" He reciprocated the same sincere smirk, his bright white teeth and handsome smile, attracting attention from a certain faction of people in the hallway. Bonnie noticed all the nurses giggling and grasping each other's arms, staring at him as if he were a divine god, which was being presented to them.

"Ehhh! Easy, Joshua, don't get up too fast." A hand came around on his chest, Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother was pushing his wheel chair.

"Yeah, I didn't do all that work just so you can break yourself again!" Bonnie scolded, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. She could see Kai observing her as she did so, which made her a bit nervous. He did that a lot. And it wasn't just a gaze, no it was this intense stare that felt like he was trying to see your soul.

"Malachai! Come here dammit!" Liz beckoned to him, breaking his observation. This surprised Bonnie, she honestly didn't see this coming at all. Liz was a woman's woman. And she figured that Caroline had her reasons for being so damn mad at this man and she assumed it was the obvious…

He cheated on her. _Right_? Liz wouldn't condone that shit. She better not. Bonnie asked Jake once what exactly happened but he just said that they were on separate paths. Sure didn't sound like it!

Bonnie took in a lot more than he thought while she was in his room. Joshua hadn't changed much, so there were still things in there from when they were together. Kai had so many pictures and he looked genuinely happy, like right now, a hand on his father's arm as they are laughing and joking with Liz about how she is kicking his ass in poker.

Oh the females on the staff were practically licking his shadow.

"I will tell you right now…" Joshua's face was very serious as he was stretched out in back of the SUV, leg extended and propped up on the seat, "Bonnie is the best. Hands down." His head bobbing to the music that Kai picked, Def Lepard, "Pour Some Sugar on Me".

Chuckles came from the front of the Land Rover as the daylight faded, a gold, purple and pink mixture of sky shown through the wind shield as Kai was now driving back to his father's house. Home. That was the only way he ever would find that feeling, is if he was there, in his 'home'. Nowhere else felt like it, of course he didn't tell Joshua. It would only worry him and he would just bicker with him to come back. No, his business, his success, his legacy was in Portland. He couldn't.

"You better say I'm the best cus this party I'm throwing tomorrow took the life out of me!" She swiveled in her seat to face him, pointing a finger and scrunching her petite nose, swiftly merging it into and eruption of giggles.

FUCK she was adorable. How could someone be both? Sexy as hell _and_ cute.

He looked down and seen his phone vibrating. Lydia. He would have to call when he got back.

"I think you're just milking this whole thing to keep this lil' cutie around…" Fuck. Well maybe she will think he was kidding.

Bonnie purposely cranked her neck slowly to glare at him, listening to a wild roar of laughter from Joshua not even noticing his son, eyeing her, biting the corner of his lip, a devilish smirk ripping at his mouth.

"Ahhh, Kai, always with the jokes." Joshua was gripping his belly, still smiling, looking out the window, completely oblivious to the searing tension between the two up front.

"Oh good, we are finally home." Bonnie couldn't be more pleased. It was far too close quarters and she could feel her cheeks flush. Even getting out of the vehicle she feel his eyes on her.

* * *

"Kai, you're staying here right?" Joshua's eyes were wide and hopeful, almost like a puppy or a child when he said it.

They all turned, as Jake pulled into the driveway, sliding out of his seat, a smile on his face, eyes darting between each person.

"Jaaakkobb." Kai smirked lightly smacking him in the stomach, warranting an eye roll and slight recoil at his brother's playful hello. He returned the brotherly love with a squeeze of the neck as Kai was working to get their father's wheel chair out of the trunk of his Rover.

"Ow, fucker." Slapping his hand away, snorting.

"Hey dad, how was physical therapy?" Jake strolled over to Bonnie, slinking a hand around her slim waist, meeting her eyes as he spoke. She smiled at this, his large hands didn't take much to conquer her middle and she slid her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles twitch as he may have pulled her in a little too close, at least right now.

Kai lifted his eyes as he shut the gate to his vehicle, scowling as Bonnie pulled his brother's face to hers, laying a heavy but innocent kiss on him. He raised a hand to his own mouth rubbing his lips, blinking a couple times and then pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

"Dad, I think it would be better if I stayed at the bed & breakfast."

They all turned to look at him as he sauntered over to his driver's side, leaning against the cool steel, tapping his phone in his hand.

"Well why? Why wouldn't you just stay here, with me? You can stay in your old room?" Joshua was already on the front porch, keys in the door. His face looked a mixture of befuddled and wounded.

Jake raised his eyebrow and tightened his lips, glaring at his brother. His body slightly turned at the waist, facing Kai. Bonnie suspended her arms from his neck, letting them rest at his waist, her gaze studying Kai. If he stayed, she would see him every day for who knows how long. I mean he couldn't stay long, he had a business to run, right?

"I just didn't want to intrude dad, in case you have some hot babe you wanna fu-"

"Malachai!" Jake cut him off gesturing to children walking by who waved saying, "Hi, Deputy Jake!" their excitement quickly turned to confusion as they looked at Kai, who was biting his bottom lip fighting a mischievous giggle.

"Oh, Jen, Garcelia…this is my twin brother, Kai." Jake gestures towards him, with a warm smile, Bonnie is glancing at the girls as well, a fixed expression of adoration. They are quite small and she can easily tell, smitten with Jake.

"Hi, Kai." Both in unison along with chortles and giggles galore. The little ones are holding hands.

Bonnie grips Jake a bit tighter, seeing he has looked down upon her, both twins were so tall, and realized it was an I-want-some-of-those-someday tug.

She suddenly sees Kai drop behind his vehicle, ducking under and then he pops back up, holding onto a bundle of buttercup flowers.

"These were my mom's favorites," He is bent at one knee in front of the girls an elbow rested on it, separating the small bouquet into two. Both have his full attention, the one, Jen placing a hand on his shoulder watching him maneuver the bright yellow, wildflowers and the other on bended knees, a hand on his knee.

Children were funny that way, they always had to anchor themselves to you. Especially when concentrating.

Bonnie only glanced back to see Joshua disappear into the house, watching his son talk about his late wife, but she didn't see sorrow on his face, no, it was like she could hear a movie reel play in his mind. A tiny, genuine smile gracing his cracked, worn lips, thinking of his Joanna.

"I should start dinner and get him ready for bed." She pulled her mind and gaze from Kai and the little girls, as he was finishing up with their tiny bouquets.

Jake had his arm wrapped around her waist still but they were now standing side by side, he broke his similar gaze and looked down, staring into those tender emerald eyes. Right about now he wanted to bring her home and kiss and lick every inch of her, damn did she look good.

Wait.

"Why are you wearing Kai's t-shirt?" his arm unintentionally and rapidly recoiled from her waist, like a snakes tongue.

Kai jerked his attention towards the sudden heightened volume in his twin's voice as well as the content. He glanced back at Jen and Garcelia, slowly raising from his stance, placing a hand on either girl's arm, "Okay girls, best get home."

Bonnie stepped back a few steps shoving her hands in her back pockets of her jeans. Disgusted at how Jake was acting and also quite shocked honestly. How could he just jump to conclusions?

She noticed Kai was extremely calm. Not even mad at the insinuation.

"Are you kidding with this shit?" Bonnie's eyes were agape and burning with the audacity of his accusation. Jake never had to say much, mostly his body language said it all and right now he was backed up nearly eight feet, arms across his chest, and a heavy hand wrapped around his jaw. His brows were cinched together so much that his eyes seemed darker than his pale crystal silver blue.

"It was my fault." Kai scrunched down raising a sarcastic hand and a sarcastic laugh.

If she could have a super power he was 100 % sure she wanted to start him on fire right about now. Her eyes were nearly searing the flesh off his bones. God, he could just imagine fucking her, clasping that face, sliding his thumb between those lips, let's see if she bites.

STOP THINKING. Damn it all to HELL. He had to stop thinking about that. Fuck how was he going to stay here with this shit? And nothing to fuck in the mean time? Well that was going to change.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got everything all set." Bonnie looked all around the large building that her parents had left to her, which they used as a storage facility for their trading business but now since they were gone and she was a Nurse Practitioner, she had no use for it except renting it out. She did it rarely though, far too many memories between these walls for a stranger to just inhabit them. As of now though it looked like a bouquet hall and was decorated with multiple birthday signs, a bar, and even a DJ station. Scanning the vast room from the kitchen window, the curve of her lips found a graceful ripple, at all the hard work. Joshua was a good man and deserved an amazing day.

"I hope you brought your clothes and thing with you," Liz glanced at the black retro clock on the wall in the kitchen. "It's almost 12:30 hun." Walking towards the fridge to put the rest of the condiments until the start of the party, away, she gave Bonnie's arm a squeeze, snorting as Bonnie shook her head, frustratingly smirking.

"I would know this from anywhere!" Liz's mouth contorted into a sinful smile as she took a mouthful of the chili.

Bonnie turned her attention to Liz at the other counter, watching her but her mind was elsewhere. She rested a hand on the nape of her neck, after countless hours of arguing with Jake when they returned home and he going to bed angry over absolutely nothing, her night wasn't even over. No, she had bake his father's cake. Asshole. Mad all because of a damn t-shirt!

Of course he told Kai no worries and everything was fine but as soon as she stepped foot in his house, she knew he was pissed. If he even tried to touch her and pretend like nothing happened, he was getting a kick in the nuts. Bonnie had, had up to her ears. OVER A T-SHIRT.

She was massaging her neck and closing her eyes, "Oh give me some of Caroline's chili, would ya? Just a bit in one of those cups."

"Oh sweetie, that isn't Care's…that is Kai's, who do you think taught her the recipe?"

She popped her eyes open, unfortunately stopping with her self-massage, "Really? Jake really never told me much but I just thought Caroline was going to make it." Her lips formed a pout. She felt like Jake left out a lot about his brother, things that weren't necessarily bad and she wanted to know what happened between him and Caroline. She just always assumed he was the one in the wrong. "I think you just have a weakness for him…just like every other female." Bonnie mumbled that last bit, making it barely audible.

Liz bounced her hip off of her, smirking, chili lining her lips as she licked it away, taking her index finger to scrape up strays.

"He actually can cook really well. His mom taught him and he just had a knack for it." She poured a bit in a cup and then placed the top back on, starting for the exit but before she left she turned to her, "And yes, I do have a weakness for him, but it's well founded." Liz playfully winked at Bonnie as she clasped the cup of chili, returning a surprised half-smile to her, meeting her lips to the spoon to taste Kai's concoction.

Her eyes widened, the flavors dancing off her pallet in celebration, it was spicy and sweet. It was just the right amount of everything. She couldn't believe how good it was, she couldn't help but release a sigh and sweet moan, "Mmmmm." She dunked her spoon back in for more, licking at her lips, tasting the tangy tingle, biting at her mouth.

Simply sinful she thought.

* * *

"Well… don't you look adorable."

Bonnie was right in the middle of getting more punch but his voice startled her, especially with the music being so loud and the crowd of people in the room right outside the window and door.

"Well, your brother is still pissed. Over nothing." Bonnie slapped the top of the fruit punch on the bottle turn it hard, glancing at him with a glare, gritting her teeth.

Kai slowly walked towards her, his eyes sparkled with satisfaction over his mini victory over his brother which only made Bonnie angrier. He was so smug and yet he could be sweet. Why not all the time?

"He will get over it. I can talk to him if you want? I mean I really do like you in my t-shirt but the little white sun dress and…" He was getting closer and bent at his waist to the side to see her shoes, Bonnie flinched, flickering her eyelashes. She just now noticed the door was closed. When did he do that?

"And wedges? Is that what they are called? Either way the whole little ensemble looks quite…" Kai was now standing right next to her, inches from her, his chest touching her arm. Bonnie was still flush to the counter but looking up at him, his piercing gray blue eyes, intently on hers.

She was finally alert to her expression, she was waiting on him to finish. NO BONNIE, what are you doing?!

"Sexy." The word dripped off his tongue, and he was so close it felt like it dropped on her lips.

The door swung open.

"Bonnie, Jake is looking for you."

Both simultaneously looking at Caroline standing in the doorway, like being pulled from a trance.

Kai couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at his high school sweet heart and he was most recently reminded, ex fiancé. Her golden, rich tresses were draped across her slender but fit shoulders, her dress was snug to her curves, a light tan color, and capped sleeves, with a low collar, and off the shoulders. She still could take his breath away. He realized he was holding it. He blinked a few times, realizing that she took notice. His cheeks flushing immediately stepping back from Bonnie.

"Thanks, Care. Is he in a better mood? He was so miserable over nothing." Bonnie tried to compose herself, her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird. She thought for sure Caroline would have thought something was going on between them two. And there was nothing. He was just flirty is all and obviously oozed sex. Every female seemed to see it.

Damn, she had to admit the black on black suit combo looked extremely well on him. OH god, just leave Bonnie.

"Yes, nothing." Caroline was trying her best to hide her sarcasm but it was difficult after seeing them practically meshed together. Kai was still eyeing her, practically licking her skin. AH! Why did she listen to her mother?! Why? Out of all the people… Like a certain twin of his? And why did he have to actually still look so fucking gorgeous? Couldn't he be bald?

Wait… Why is she leaving me?

"Oh, I will go with you Bonnie." Caroline started to turn to walk with Bonnie but she stopped her, glancing at Kai as he rest his back against the counter watching them, beverage in hand, Caroline figured it had to be his usual, vodka and Red Bull. Basically Kai in a glass.

"Um, is it okay if I just go and talk to him? We just didn't exactly leave the house on good terms." Bonnie smiled sweetly, she didn't want Caroline to think she was unappreciative but just needed time to talk to her boyfriend. Alone.

Caroline sank back into the kitchen, eyeing Kai's irritating smirk, "Of course." She patted her hand on her and Bonnie walked off.

* * *

Well Jake and Bonnie made up and were just enjoying the hell out of each other and Caroline decided she would just go find the bar.

"I think your ass got bigger."

Of course he was hanging out at the bar.

He slid over, sitting right next to her, clinking their glasses together, clearly buzzing. His gray blue eyes nearly sparkling like silver flecks, iridescent in the light. Even though he and Jake were twins, their features similar, there were differences.

"Bet your dick didn't get any bigger." Caroline whispered closely against his face, hovering over his cheek and slowly crossed her legs on the stool, raising an eyebrow. Kai only giggled at her banter. She too was buzzing, Jake had brought her a drink but seemed to have barely noticed her attire, unfortunately.

One thing she gave Kai, is he always had that way about him. He noticed those details and was always impressed. If she even put a napkin down for his drink, he would notice, and slide his thumb over her cheek in appreciation. He was extremely experienced in the little touches, among other things.

Bonnie had always said Jake was so involved with everything that his mind just seemed to overwhelm.

Kai seemed to never be overwhelmed no matter how much you put on him, in fact he welcomed the chaos.

"It's called baby dick syndrome and it's real." He flashed her a cheeky smile, pinching his two fingers together as small as he could and then poking her in the cheek. She batted him away, rolling her eyes.

She was so damn bitchy. He was bored. Okay fine. She did look pretty fucking good, more than good, he wanted under that dress. But most of all, he wanted to hurt her. The way she hurt him back then, so he decided to have some fun.

And there were a ton of old people at this party, he had at least ten cougars try to shove their hands in his pants. Maybe…if it got really bad but not right now.

"Jake asked me to be civil, so stop being an asshole and don't look at my ass." Caroline kicked him, a wicked grin spreading across her lips, as she gazed over at Bonnie and Jake, sitting at table eating, laughing and holding hands.

"I am sure he did. Jake is the good brother, right?"

Caroline turned towards Kai, narrowing her eyes, she knew what was coming. The calm before the storm.

"Somewhere else if you're going to fight with me, but not here." She tilted her head, sliding her fingers through her hair, taking a sip of her drink, her leg brushing up against his thigh.

Kai tapped his fingers on his glass, scanning the hall and then intently meeting Caroline's sullen, sapphire eyes, flickering in the light. "Who said I wanted to fight? And I think we could find somewhere here…"


	4. Chapter 4

**C** hapter **F** our

HIYAAA:D Phinnie...Windows 10 is not nice. LOL at all. So yes, I had this all complete yesterday, I decided to proof and check, blahblah. Well, I got my Windows 10 update. THAT SHIT TOOK NEARLY 3 HOURS! With all the updates and biznatchhh! Anyway I wrote an extremely long 'baby essay' at the bottom:) I thank you allll for the awesome reviews and love how soo many either really look forward to either this fanfic or "Twisted Serendipity" cus both are very different. It's just really awesome;) A little bit of both for people. Um, this was a LOT longer. I just kept writing and writing and writing.

Weird...I know. So unlike me.

 **xx EnJoY xx**

* * *

The deep colored, mulberry liquid swirled around her finger, Bonnie occasionally dangling it over the top, and then slipping it into her mouth, sucking the bittersweet juices from her dainty extensions.

She wasn't paying any attention to what Jake and his father were discussing, only narrowing her gaze at the two perched at the bar, seemingly civil which she found strange since they were nearly about ready to rip each other's throats out the other day.

"How does that sound, babe?"

Bonnie realized that she was being called to attention, raising her bound eyebrows and swiftly cranking her curious stare to the two men with inquisitive facial expressions. "Uhm, I'm sorry, what was that?" briefly squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head to somewhat clear her mind.

Jake scratched the stubble that was now starting to grow out some more, spreading higher up his cheeks, which always seemed to itch at this stage but it was worth it to him; hunting season coming up and all.

"You should just shave, you know I don't care for it that long." Bonnie extended her arm, placing it on his upper, he thought of one person that liked his beard longer. He swallowed lightly, even that worried him; he was hoping Bonnie wouldn't notice.

Well, he didn't have to worry at all, Bonnie was once again, observing elsewhere; her body swiveled in her seat. Jake went to grimace at his father, but even he was engaged in a conversation with Liz.

Jake darted his eyes backwards, huffing, and edging back in his chair. He tilted his head, waiting for Bonnie to return her presence to the table, instead he followed her distraction.

 _Kai and Caroline._

Caroline's crossed legs were snug against Kai's thigh as they sat at the bar, obviously bantering like they always do and actually _enjoying_ each other's company.

 _Well wasn't that just fucking cozy._

 _Jake, get a grip and be happy for him and her. For once, they are actually being courteous towards each other._

 _A little too courteous for his taste but…_

 _Still irked him to his core._

Jake felt one of Bonnie's warm, indulgent hands gently tap at his crossed arms as she shimmied to the edge of her seat, slowly turning her head and speaking, "What exactly happened between those two? 'Cus I always assumed he had cheated on her?"

A fixed smirk on his amused and adoring face, he grabbed the legs of the chair, scraping them forward as a breathy laugh escaped her glossed lathered lips.

"I am pretty sure I asked you a question first and here you are staring at my brother and my partner, either playing detective or being Miss Cupid." Jake rested his one arm on the table, bent at the waist, eye level with Bonnie. His other hand playing with the hem of her white lace halter sundress.

Bonnie's hand ran over his jaw line, her thumb stroking the facial hair as she bit at her bottom lip. He watched as the flecks of gold in her emerald eyes seemed to sear in the light, her lips hovering over his, "I would take you anyway, beard; no beard. Even if you grew it to the floor." She flicked her tongue over each lip, a devilish beam on her plump lips.

"Ohhh, you are _so_ gonna get it when we get home!" retorting, slipping his hand discretely up her dress, grasping her inner thigh, as she released a high pitch squeal. Her hands fell to her lap, Jake lingered between, kneading the supple and moist skin, as they received stares from people nearby, including his father and Liz; a reaction from Bonnie's squeal.

Thankfully it was mostly admiring smiles; at their young love.

No one could see the foreplay, Jake prodding at her cotton, white panties, stroking the fabric with his fingertips as tiny whispers of his name in a playful chiding manner, dispersed from her lips while she nipped at them from his pleasure.

"Hey! You two behave." Liz playfully scolded, Joshua laughing his hearty and cheerful laugh. It was the kind of laugh that would make other people laugh, it was infectious. Liz held a hand on his, smiling ear to ear.

Jake's hand now only rest between her legs, her palms over them as he tenderly skimmed her smooth skin in small circular patterns.

"Oh, Bonnie what did you think?" a laugh still on Joshua's breath and smirk still lingering on his upturned mouth as he questioned Bonnie; glancing at Jake as well.

"She was far too worried about _other_ people dad," Jake winked at her managing a quick side eye at the distraction who were no longer there. A panic tumbled in his stomach, lurching from his belly to his heart in a matter of seconds. It felt like it was shot from a gun. He tried to contain his composure, mostly from himself, what was this reaction?

 _How could he possibly have feelings for two different women?_

 _Did he really just say that? Feelings for her? For Caroline? No. He loved…LOVES Bonnie!_

 _He was just worried about how his brother was now, he was different from how he used to be. And it was all his fault._

 _His fault…_

Jake slid his hand out, delicately, Bonnie taking notice of his serious demeanor, lightly lifting her palms; "What was the question or suggestion?" An uncomfortable yet polite slight smile, tugged at her corners. She didn't like pretending but she knew something was bothering Jake.

"Uhm, I, I just needed Kai and Caroline to be around, it was really important but they aren't at the bar."

 _If Caroline even wanted to be here for this._

 _No, she would want to. She had to be, this was important…_

His eyes started darting furiously back and forth, his lips in a straight line, his jaw clenched as he looked back at his father and Liz.

"Son I am sure they are around, they probably just stepped outside for some air." Joshua laid a hand on Jake's shoulder, a reassuring and sincere smile stretched across his sullen experienced face.

"I can go look for them if you want? Or here let me just call Care's phone first, I'll see if she picks up, if not I'll go look for them." Liz chimed in, dialing her cell, turning her back, tucking a finger in her ear to the muffling sounds of the music and conversations as they all nodded in her direction.

Bonnie was a little unsure of why he was so obviously upset, "What is _so_ important, Jake?" she shrugged, slightly confused, squeezing his bicep while glancing around the hall, the crowd of their friends, joyous and enjoying their drinks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she realized Jake clutched a small square box. Bonnie's eyes widened, her heart began to flutter, feeling as if it was skipping ever so often. Her elongated yet refined fingers brushed heavily down his pale blue button up shirt, from his bicep to his fingers, intertwining them with her own.

 _He was going to propose…_

 _Oh, Jake!_

Jake turned his attention toward her grasp then looking up meeting her wide-eyed regard. "Ahh, Bonnie…how did you figure it out?" he slanted his head as he placed the square box, on the table and cradled her cheek in his face, slowly circling his thumb on her soft, cherub cheeks.

His attention suddenly drifted, "Oh there they are." Bonnie revolved in her chair, Kai was hammering his boots hard against the floor, drink in hand, shaking his head, a mischievous smirk, ripping at his mouth. Bonnie had an ill feeling, his face was flushed and full of anger. Caroline followed him screaming his name, "Kai! Please, just stop! _STOP_!" She was frantically looking around the room, grabbing at him, he jerked away from her. He swigged the last of his drink, slamming the tumbler down on the table in front of them. His rings clanging against the glass, echoing through the hall.

The crowd of people fell silent, averting their attention at the spectacle in the middle of the hall.

Jake rose from his seat, looking past his twin, confusion and oddly Bonnie noticed a certain amount of worry washing over him. Liz and Joshua were looking back and forth between all of them, contemplating what was going on and what to do but neither knew what was coming.

"Bud, what is the matter?" Jake held out his arms to his sides, palms facing upward, his occasional gray misty eyes, now were a pale blue. But before he could utter another word, Kai was in front of him.

" _You_ **MOTHER FUCKER**!" Kai's words grazed him as his fist did when it slammed into his cheekbone. He could feel the piercing, icy sting and then the sharp and vivid pain. His eyes went black as Jake stumbled backwards, knocking into the chair that he was only just a few moments ago rested on. His arms stretched outward, catching his balance, Liz placed a hand behind his back and Bonnie was up and by his side, glaring at Kai, gritting her teeth.

Several of Jake's men from the police station crowded around, standing behind their Sherriff, fists clenched, to which Kai only glared at them; his steely scrutiny provoking to come a little closer and he would repeat the process .

His brother held up a hand to his men. Blood dripping from the gash across his cheek; dripping and then splashing to the floor.

"Kai _what the hell_ are you doing?!" Joshua's anger erupted, neither twins nor anyone had seen him be so angry with either children. "That is _your BROTHER_!"

Jake stood straight up; his fingers prodding at his bruising and gushing cheekbone. Bonnie's arm wrapped around his, her eyes bolting from one brother to the other. She began dabbing at it with her napkin; but Jake only gingerly wrapped his hand around hers; a guilty look replacing an adrenaline filled anger one.

"You gonna tell them _brother_? I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, ya know that big secret that you and _Linnie_ kept from me for all this time."

 _Stop shaking, Kai. Fuck them. Let it roll off, they don't deserve any of your attention._

 _Or your love._

 _FUCK THEM._

 _That's the only time, you will ever call her that again._

Caroline hadn't heard him call her that in a long time, and now it seeped out of his mouth like venom being spew at them. Kai's eyes were squinted, his upper lip slightly curled. So many emotions were erupting from him, many she hadn't expected; disgust, anger and finally Caroline could see the pain. A shiver ran down her back, she shouldn't have listened to Matt.

 _Caroline only wanted to apologize to him._

 _She shouldn't have brought it up but the truth is never easy and usually it hurts the most._

 _Why did she agree to go on that walk with him? Why did he even ask her?_

 _It felt like it was old times…the Kai she was with for six years. The Kai she was with since 9_ _th_ _grade. Her first, her ex-fiancé._

 _That ring. That ring that sat on the table, right now._

 _That was supposed to be on her finger, right now and Kai was supposed to be her husband._

 _But she couldn't help but wonder if the real reason she told him tonight was, that box._

 _The fact that it wasn't going on her finger and it was going on Bonnie's…from Jake._

 _Oh, Caroline…how could you?_

Everyone just stared at the display, through the silence Kai began to grow impatient, watching as Jake and Caroline exchanged weary glances, her fingers fiddling with her necklace.

Kai rolled his eyes and raised his hands briskly bringing them down on his thighs, a loud slap, Caroline jumped, her nerves in a mesh of flusters.

"Oookay! Let's start out with the fact that I found out it wasn't Matty fucking Donovan who fucked my fiancé while I was away on my internship, NO!" His eyes could have seared the flesh from Caroline's bones until they trundled over to Jake, continuing his bold revelation. "It was my brother…"

Bonnie's arm recoiled from Jake's, as she heard Kai's voice tremble those last words. She dropped her head, gulping in air, placing a hand on her stomach as it swirled in disbelief.

"I think we all figured out the rest…" Kai swiped at his nose with his hand, his eyes softly landing on Bonnie, an apology dangling from them.

"Apparently, the twins didn't skip a generation…" Bonnie noticed Kai's eyes beginning to glass over at the last declaration. And on that note he tugged on his nose, sniffing and snorted shaking his head.

Kai curved on his heels, as they all stared snatching a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, tossing a hundred dollar bill at the bartender, and sauntering towards the exit with a dismissive wave of the hand.

* * *

 _Just clean up tomorrow, go home and relax for the rest of the night and try not to think._

 _YEAH RIGHT BONNIE. You can't stop thinking… Ever. Bonnie: The OVER thinker._

 _AHHHHH!_

 _After hearing Jake had been the one who slept with Caroline and was actually…oh god, she didn't even want to think about it but of course; as always she did._

 _Another thought that came creeping in her mind… Had it happened again? More importantly had it ever stopped?_

 _Were Jake and Caroline having an.…an affair?_

Bonnie clutched at her stomach, gulping, suddenly feeling a tad sick at the thought. She paused in her steps towards the exit, feeling like she was caught in thick tar or sand.

A mixture of resentment, disappointment and agony surged through her; tugging at her bones and scraping at her pours; aching to erupt but she knew it would do no good to either of them. It's best to just stay calm and collected for now.

 _She always figured she would know, how could she not? She always prided herself on following her instincts and that was definitely an instinctual notion._

 _All these years though and Caroline had picked tonight to tell Kai. On his father's birthday party of all times!_

 _And why not inform Jake of her decision before telling Kai? Apparently, Jake really didn't want his brother to know and it was eating away at Caroline, it had to be from the state of her during the entire debacle. It was obvious Care was on her last leg with the whole situation._

 _Bonnie had watched her during most of the confrontation, tears streamed down her face; mainly eyeing Kai, her gaze smoldering; not with annoyance but rather a mixture of infatuation and a need to comfort him._

 _She hadn't seen that look from her, not toward him._

 _Bonnie couldn't blame Kai for his reaction, she could see all the fury and distress engulfing his words and movement that he hurled at Caroline and Jake. The resentment seemed to be gnawing at him for so long; especially at the fact that he had channeled it at the wrong person. He seemed to be quite disappointed with himself for that._

Bonnie was able to start again for the exit of the hall, her thoughts lingering on Malachai and the tears she witnessed filling in those seemingly soft but rushes of dark blue and flecks of silver irises.

 _Jake didn't even utter a word the entire time, an occasional side glance at Bonnie. But if she locked eyes with him, his cheeks flushed a bright red, embarrassment an understatement at this point. He didn't even care that his cheek was leaking the blood, falling to his chest and shoulder, staining his powder blue button up dress shirt._

 _Jake plead with Bonnie telling her that it was nothing, a mistake that happened years ago and would never happen again but his body language and shushed tone when Caroline approached, told her another story._

 _Bonnie supposed she may have been a little harsh with her eye roll and quick turn-away as Caroline stood in front of them, beginning an apology._

 _She needed space and he needed time to sort his priorities. No way would she be someone's second choice. No damn way._

Bonnie was heading for the exit sign, keys jangling in her hand, she could hear a familiar voice in the office she would use occasionally that was next to the kitchen. Bonnie thought she was the last one in the building, she usually came here alone anyway, staying late to occasionally paint or just be alone in her thoughts. She carefully and quietly slid off her wedges, leaving them by the exit. Opening her purse she took out the pocket knife that Joshua had given her, worried about all of her late night gallivanting.

The light was on but the talking was no longer. Bonnie paused at the doorway, it only open a crease. She stood in a defensive stance, her knife pointed towards the ceiling, looking up, a tiny whisper releasing from her lips, "Please, don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" Kai was at her side, a bottle of American Honey whiskey and bourbon in his hand.

Bonnie jerked her hand, whipping it down at her side, the same side he was on and the same side and hand she held her pocket knife in.

Blood started to appear through his dark shirt, it only looked dark and soaked; his eyes wide and yet a smirk crawled across his face as he grasped at his arm, " _Oww_! What are you doing?!"

" _Oh my_ GOD! Come in here, let me see." She dragged him by the same arm, not knowing, being frazzled and frustrated; pinching the pocket knife between cautious fingers. Kai squealed and again oddly giggled. Bonnie cranked her neck, scrunching her petite nose, "What are you still doing here? I-I mean why are you still here in the building? Everyone is gone for the night."

She pulled him under the desk lamp that was lit, dimly illuminating the small office. It was just a small cut, no stitches or anything but she would need to bandage him.

 _Dammit, she didn't have anything here either. Taking him back to her place to properly bandage him, couldn't have it open any further and risk infection._

 _Bonnie, you CAN'T! Horrible idea on all kinds of levels._

 _OH. But she did this to him. She had to bandage it and take care of him-it-dammit Bonnie, it's harmless._

 _This is why she didn't like having a knife. She was in no way capable of using it properly, might as well have cut herself._

 _Nope, stop being such a baby! Bonnie Bennett, you are keeping it; it makes you feel like a badass. She just needed to practice with it, is all._

"Well I am supposed to be staying at my dad's but Liz took him home and well… Hey! That's my pocket knife, well my old one." He rested on the desk, the bottle in his lap, he was so close she could smell the sweet liquor on his breath, a nostalgic smirk cascading over his pink swollen lips. She assumed from the tip of the bottle, sucking at them. He ran a finger over the flat black and chrome encrusted knife and then nudged her, locking his hazy gray stare with her contrasting hazel "Am I gonna need a new arm, Doc?"

She dropped her head to the side, lifting an eyebrow, her lips plumping, "No, but that will teach you to be lurking around people's buildings at night. And I'm not a doctor, just a registered nurse. I quit medical school, after my parents." Bonnie sat herself next to him, resting one foot on top of the other, rubbing them together. Kai noticed her shift in tone and her dipped frame, as if she was ashamed.

"Why not finish your schooling?" He slanted his head, catching her tiny glint of a smile as her head hung; her palms settled on the desk on either sides of her.

"I was half a semester from graduating but it wasn't _really_ what I wanted so in a way it was best thing, even though I am in the medical field, I adore your father." Bonnie warily shook her head, hands placed over each other. She gazed at Kai, seeing the pity and want to comfort her but not knowing how. It was written all over him; his eyes. It's always in their eyes.

"Thank you for caring for him, he absolutely loves you." The pity disappeared and all that remained was a wanting to comfort her. She place her hands back down by his; so close they could feel the friction resonating from each other.

Bonnie felt a wide smile grace her heart shaped face, brightening with his.

 _He does have a beautiful smile._

"What is that you want to do?" Kai stirred closer, if it were possible, his eyes intent; his words focused and passionate. Bonnie felt her heart flutter at his attentiveness, no one had ever asked her that, not even Jake.

"Photography."

Bonnie felt her belly churn, she didn't mean for it to come out. She had come from a medical family and art or photography wasn't exactly a paying job or respectable. She was nervous she sounded like a complete idiot and then remembered he owned an art gallery and was doing quite well for himself.

"Seriously?" Kai's expression was priceless, if she had a camera she would have snapped a shot right there and then. "I never would have assumed that…maybe a ballerina or strip-" Bonnie slapped him; awkwardly his wounded arm and giggling at his screech.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to!"

"Bonnie motherfucking Bennett stop hurting me!" Kai grabbed at her waist, still holding his arm; mouthing 'Ow'.

"So why did you take _my_ knife lady?!" Kai lifted a finger poking her arm, gingerly.

"Your dad gave it to me, just in case, _lurkers_ BE lurking!" She pointed it at him with it, a chuckle shaking her tiny upper half as he carefully and teasingly pushed the knife to the side. Responding to her sincere smile with his own; she was making him feel much better.

 _For some reason, he was clicking with her. WHY? Why now? It happened gradually, he didn't like this not one bit because, he already knew he was extremely attracted to her physically._

 _God was he ever attracted to her physically. American Honey WAS NOT HELPING TO SUPRESS THIS._

 _Thoughts were getting out of CONTROL._

 _Oh those wide curvy lips, just imagining sucking, nibbling, and tugging on them. How they made his dick ache because he wanted her to be on her knees, intensely staring up at him, with those luscious lips swallowing him. Hell, he wouldn't even let her be on her knees, he would lie back for her, and she could tower over him. Consuming him like a goddess._

 _All the things he would love to do to her…_

 _He was miserable tonight but seeing her was making it so much better. He wanted to make sure she was okay, that she wasn't as miserable as he was but somehow she seemed far more efficient, far more capable of dealing with the chaos than he was or ever would be. She intrigued him; Miss Bonnie Bennett._

"And the plot thickens." Tentatively tapping his boot to her small bare foot. He took a swig of his bottle, dangling it in front of her, his eyes naughtily enthralling her to do it.

Bonnie pressed the bottle to her lips, feeling the burn of the alcohol and then that soothing after taste. It was good but it worked fast. "Okay, that is it, I have to drive home." She gripped the neck of the bottle, setting it on his leg, waiting for him to take it.

 _If Bonnie drinks anymore she's gonna be on your lap._

 _Bonnie DO NOT DRINK ANYMORE._

"So, this is your building?" Kai slid his fingers across hers, goosebumps ran over her skin as she watched his hips shift on the table, his pants tightened in certain areas. Blinking quickly she averted her eyes, bringing her gaze upward to meet his only to see a wide grin in response.

"Uhm…yes….what?"

 _Kai squinted, best not to even say he realized she was checking out his cock. Oh, Bon, you grow more fascinating by the minute…no scratch that. SECOND._

"Listen, I was gonna stay here tonight, is that okay?"

Bonnie knew she would regret this but she couldn't have him stay here; her parents taught her better manners than that.

"Oh please no, how about you just stay at my place for tonight?" She fussed with a stray string on her dress, twirling it around her finger. Hesitating to look into those intense resolute grey eyes that seemed to spark when locked on her.

 _There it was; shit. It was too late. OH Bonnie, you are in trouble and fuck all if you know you don't think you are asking for it. Damn, it felt like an explosion every time Kai penetrated those intent eyes into hers._

 _Translation: Trouble._

Kai's smile softened, she was a good person, damn his brother. "Thank you, Bonnie."

* * *

"You really took all these?"

"Yes, I did, why do you look so surprised?" Kai was propped on his elbow laying on his side, on Bonnie's living room floor, she was laying across from him, on her stomach. She had all his pictures that he was working on for his newest show spread across the carpet, staring at them in awe. He slanted his head, trying to avoid gleaming at her breasts, which were nicely squished together, pushed firmly against the floor, close to her face. She had changed into a long tank night shirt that clung to her curves. From this angle, her ass was even more perfect than he thought.

 _He lathered his lips, biting the corner, maybe a little too hard. He had to though, he was in a trance, gazing at her breathing, watching her tiny frame moving up and down. His imagination running wild with dirty and vivid thoughts._

 _Look elsewhere MALACHAI._

His contemplation wondered to the framed pictures on the wall, mainly landscapes; breathtaking photos actually. Those held his attention as he searched the living room for more.

Kai began but paused to stare at the photo Bonnie observed so intently.

"No! I am not surprised." She giggled, delicately placing one of his favorite pictures down, of a woman that reminded him of his mother. She modeled for him and has stayed in touched since. Bonnie took note of that.

His regard was once again deterred by the photos on the wall; everything was perfect in them.

She glanced up noticing his averted attention. "What?" She looked slightly concerned but also amused.

"Who took these?" A curve inching across his lips as he brought his gaze back to her. "Miss Bennett?" Bonnie popped her index finger on the tip of her nose; a cheeky smirk sneaking through.

"I talked enough about me enough!" She lingered a hand in front of her to wave off his attention to her photography and subtly enthused back to his.

"This one is your favorite, isn't it?" She ran a soft thumb over the picture of the woman, intently glancing up, as she deeply observed the photograph, taking in all its qualities.

"Yes, it is my favorite, she is my favorite subject to photograph." Kai smiled tersely hoping he wouldn't happen to explain further. He tilted his head as she still was staring at the photo, tracing the outline of his model, but without touching the surface. A faint amiably smile tip-toed across his lips as he watched her.

"She looks like your mom, Joanna." It came out in a whisper. Bonnie only allowed her eyes to roll up from the picture, softly nipping at her bottom lip.

Kai felt a lump swallow down hard in his throat, he was relieved he wouldn't have to tell her what happened, she already knew. He leaned forward, their faces only a few inches apart; gazing at the picture with her. Their eyes met, hovering above, "She knows. That's why she has stayed in touch and continues to allow me the pleasure of her employment."

"I wish I had met her, I really think we would have gotten along." Bonnie brought her hand to her full cheek, resting it gently in her palm, her dizzying eyes were almost too much for Kai to stare too long into without wanting to kiss her.

 _They were enticing him to kiss her to collect each and every breath she took, to consume her and let her entrance him._

 _He was afraid she already had._

 _He moved back to his side of the carpet. Safer back here._

"She would have liked you. A lot." Kai wasn't lying, his mother would have adored Bonnie and watching her entire face light up at that confession was pure heaven. Even if he wasn't the sentimental type, he was when it came to his mom, always his mother.

Bonnie took a sip of the American Honey, "This probably wasn't a good idea to bring with you." Lifting the cup up, swishing the alcohol lightly. She got up on all fours after placing her cup down, crawling towards him, watching his eyes narrow, she mimicked him.

 _Hehehe, what will he do with this one?_

 _I wonder, Mr. Parker._

 _She knew she shouldn't but shit. She was in a piss poor mood and fuck he looked hot._

 _. Oh look at his face…_

"What ya doing?" Kai smirked, realizing he was actually getting nervous. He never got nervous, sitting in front of him, her knees folded under her, her lips curved into an uninhibited smirk. Kai was fighting the urge to stare at the hardening nipples that were right in front of his face.

 _Fuck me. What is she doing? He could not read this woman for the life of him._

Her night shirt was slinking up her curvy thighs, nearly to her center; he could actually see the gap between, just at the cusp. Kai's eyes dipped down, lingering too long, watching as the fabric seemed to shimmy further and further up. A low ache in his belly, a pang in his pants. It throbbed rigidly, tightening his jeans.

 _Son of a bitch, that is uncomfortable! His dick wanted out…mainly so he could get in. NO. Wasn't going to happen. Behave Malachai. Fucking behave._

"Kai, I needed to clean and bandage your arm, we almost forgot." Her voice broke his observation and he jolted his gaze upward.

"I think its fine, I don't even think it needs a bandage." He lifted the arm which was opposite the one he was laying on.

"I am a doctor, remember?" Bonnie scooted so that her thighs were on either side of his hand that he was propped up on, his hand flinched with temptation, her heat spread over his skin, tingling the flesh, pulling at his nerves. Her breasts nearly brushed against his face.

 _OH shit. Tits hit right into his face. Bonnie, fucking hell! Do NOT LAUGH!_

 _It completely turned her on. She could feel her nipples start to perk up, after watching a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth._

 _No. Bonnie, no. Shiiiiit._

 _And now…she was actually getting the surge deep in her tummy, between her thighs, he was entirely too close to that spot, his hand right between._

 _She was going to do it. DO NOT BONNIE. She was. Don't. Oh but she wanted to._

"Mm, RN, _remember_?" he mockingly joked trying to divert his thoughts.

"Real cute." Her fingers wound through his locks playfully and briefly, giving them a light tug at his sarcasm. Her body still, incredibly close, breasts dangling above him. Her nipples erect, poking out of the fabric, gently swaying with each small movement.

"Sorry, I just had to grab the kit." She grinned, peering down at him as she stretched over, reaching for her medical kit.

 _Behave Malachai. BEHAVE. Fuck she looked delicious, like sugar coated ecstasy and he wanted to be covered in her, head to toe. He had an urge to wrap his lips around her nipples that just happen to be hardening against the sheer fabric of her night shirt. He licked at his lips, oh how she would squirm as he took each one right into his mouth, nibbling, blowing his hot breath then bite down; soaking the fabric; not even disrobing her. The tease would be far too fun. He would only carefully slither his tongue between the path of her two perfectly shaped breasts, sinking his teeth, sliding them across those oh so tender nipples once again. Dammit, he wasn't even trying to behave anymore. He was letting every depraved, kinky, dirty, sensual thought invade his mind about her and he didn't stop there, he only continued as he observed her carefully lowering her frame with the medical kit. FUCK. The thoughts came rushing back, her strap slipped off of her shoulder. FIX IT. Nope. She is just letting it hang._

 _Fine. Just rip it off you, watching as your tits, writhe from the sheer force of the pull and your expression of lust and surprise will make my cock throb so hard, sending all the blood rushing to it, allowing me not to think and leading to truly mischievous chaos._

 _Let the chaos begin then. Slithering my thumb between her lower lips as she shrieks my name, she grinds hard against my ring, her body jolts as I flick my tongue over that delicious and juicy clit, nipping and pulling, her hips rising and falling, riding my thumb viciously as I sneak a finger in. He could almost taste her sweet nectars now, such sweet juices as they drizzled over his fingers and over his tongue. How they cover his cock, as she tightened with each euphoric tremor. He would make her cum all night long, he would cum all down her back, and creamy caramel thighs._

 _He wasn't behaving, his dick was starting to get hard. Fuck. He discreetly pulled upward on the crotch of his pants, fucking skinny jeans, didn't hide shit._

 _Different position._

Kai pushed himself up from his laying down position into a sitting position raising his one leg to hide his hard on, from his vivid imagination and simply her presence. He was sure she hadn't noticed.

Bonnie sat back down, folding her legs to the side. "Okay, how far did I go up your arm?" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, as she opened the kit, gazing up at Kai, he only raised an eyebrow, a smirk in the corner of his mouth. "What?"

 _Why was he sitting differently? Great Bonnie, you freaked him the fuck out. He probably thinks you are a creepy ass whore. Yep a whore. NO more ALCOHOL._

 _Shit. Holy shit! He…he is fucking hard._

 _Fuck don't stare! Fucking hell! What does he have an anaconda dick?! HOLY SHIT!_

 _FUCK BONNIE! Stop looking. Oh my god…stop. Jake's was big but…_

 _What would that would feel like?_

 _BONNIE!_

Kai started rolling up his sleeve and swiveling his arm, cinching his eyebrows when he couldn't find the cut. "Damn, it must be up higher."

"It was the other arm, Kai." Bonnie had a sarcastic smirk, fixed upon her pouty lips, blinking quickly and then glancing down at his tumbler of alcohol, "Gotta cut you off mister?"

 _Or I will take advantage of you. Just saying, Mr. Parker._

A snigger erupted from his belly, as he looked up at the green eyed beauty, "You just think you are adorable, don't you?

Only a perceptive smile adorned her balmed lips.

 _In that moment, it wasn't her physical appearance he was embellishing over, no. This woman had captivated him from day one. He had managed to stay in town for an entire week; being the workaholic that he was, letting her drive his car; which no one ever did, and actually inciting conversation from him that actually interested him even though the temptation of her skin interlaced with his was just as equally enticing._

"You really want to get me naked." His eyes fell to her now fully hardened nipples, watching as her chest heaved. His dick ached suddenly. He cleared his throat.

"I don't think it's any surprise that I find you attractive, I was with your brother." Bonnie followed with her eyes as he unbuttoned his black shirt, his necklace dangling in the middle of his chest, his rings iridescent in the low lighting of the room. She clenched her thighs tight, crossing her ankles as he got farther down. He was extremely toned, his muscles twitched with each movement, flexing his shoulders as he shook off the fabric.

"Yeah, we seem to be interchangeable." Bonnie realized that was the wrong thing to say to him, she felt like complete shit. Her hand flew straight to his chest, cupping it delicately against his bare skin.

His eyes rushed up, a sense of shock and reverence.

"Kai, I…I am so sorry…" the words lingered close to his lips as she once again rose to her knees, bringing her other hand to his injured arm. Her eyes almost glowing, the emerald and gold flickering like a candle in the middle of a storm. "Um, your cut…"

Kai's mouth was agape, it wasn't his intention to make Bonnie feel that awful but that was one of his many flaws. He always seemed to be quite good at saying the wrong thing and stinging people in the right way.

Kai's arm was dripping blood as Bonnie recoiled her hand from his chest, joining it with her other; laying a bandage on it. The cut was much deeper than they had thought. Both sat in silence for a long time as Bonnie worked her magic.

"You should try to work things out with my brother." Their gazes timidly lifted from his wound to each other.

Silence. Kai was sure he messed up. He didn't want to hurt her or to let her down, somehow he felt even though she was strong, she was just as fragile. And she deserved to be treated so.

"Bonnie, I'm not telling you what to do, I just know that he wouldn't…he's the good brother." His head dropped, his finger on his temple.

She put the last piece of medical tape around his arm, swiping it once-around with her fingers and finally looking up into his eyes. His tired, distressed eyes.

"Kai, I don't think he is the good brother, you both are good men that have made mistakes." Bonnie lightly graced his chin with her fingers, gently cinching it between two. "You think you are so awful and you aren't, there is truly awful men or rather people out there. You are not one of those."

" **BONNIE! BONNIE**!"

Jake's voice rang through the door, his fists beating hard, both Bonnie and Kai cranked their heads at the noise.

"What is he doing here? It's nearly…OH my god! It's almost 4 A.M. Kai!" Bonnie raised her hand to her forehead piling all her medical supplies in the box. He started helping her, motioning to the door; to Jake but she rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his bicep, lightly squeezing as if to say: he can wait.

Kai suddenly noticed the screen of his cell phone was lit, he had been so busy talking and well other things with Bonnie that he hadn't even glanced at his phone.

 _Lydia. Shit. She had already called at least 10 times and he missed all of them. She was going to be absolutely pissed! Not good. And he was neglecting his business, as well as the business he told her to look into which now he found is the one owned by Miss Bonnie Bennett. Well, that was a conversation for tomorrow…when Lydia would be here._

 _Son of bitch…_

 _Lydia and Bonnie, yeah. That wasn't going to go well._

"Okay, um I am gonna just tell him the truth. I've never lied to him and I-I am not a hypocrite." Bonnie waved a finger in front of her, trying to reassure him but he realized it was more for herself. She observed him as he checked over his phone, she had slipped on a white chenille sweater, which she pulled tight around her chest, around her very visible, perky breasts. She had her back pressed against her front door.

 _Jake is gonna see this night shirt and freak out._

 _Never wear this even with him!_

 _Tee-shirts and boxers._

 _Then I wear this with Kai._

 _Oh my god. Going to hell!_

Kai nodded his head, a genuine and comforting smile on his face. He understood her and admired that. He bent over and reached for his shirt, figuring his twin would assume all kinds of things, still checking over his messages on his phone. A side glance gave him a bit of satisfaction though. Bonnie was observing each movement and enjoying equally. He could tell because she was pressing her fingers into the flesh of her thighs.

 _Someone is turned on. Damn, he will say it again, she must taste so delicious._

 _The thoughts didn't last long as the pleas of his brother came barreling through the thick wooden door. They sounded agonizing and downright, well pathetic but honestly Kai couldn't help but sympathize because once upon a time even though he had no idea it was indeed his own twin; he stayed up with him listening to him whine and cry and the hellish nights of drinking._

" **BONNIE!** Please, _please_ just hear me out! I know you are here…Liz stayed at dad's last night to let you calm down." Jake was muttering through the door, obviously in despair as his voice cracked with every other word.

 _She didn't want to see Jake right now, especially NOW. She couldn't. One, he hadn't heard her answer to his marriage proposal. And two, finally after being with him, she now knows her intuition was right; he has feelings for Caroline and they were very much real even if he didn't want to admit it. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kai, she wasn't sure how he was feeling towards Jake or Caroline besides what happened earlier that night. He seemed to suppress his emotions when he was around other people besides those he was angry at. She supposed that was good thing, maybe not…_

 _But did he still have feelings for Caroline?_

 _Does it matter Bonnie? It shouldn't._

 _It kinda did. A little. Not much._

" _Hang_ on Jake, I will be right there." Bonnie called to him, waiting for Kai to finish, granting a curt grin.

Kai was finishing button his last button, sliding his phone in his back pocket "Do you want me to just leave? I guess I can get a ride back with him. I mean, a little awkward but I have dealt with stranger."

Bonnie was biting her lip and shaking her head no. Kai lifted his arms in confusion, strolling over to her. A snort huffed from his throat, "I don't know what you want?"

 _That was a loaded question. She'll keep it simple though._

"You can stay here tonight, I won't renege. Besides it's insanely late…or early however you want to say it." A nervous high pitched laugh echoed throughout her average but warm home as she opened the door, placing a delicate hand on Kai's hip. His steely gray eyes suddenly beaming to that spot, all her appreciative touches and such made him nervous because even those made him want her. Even if they were innocent.

 _This is going to be a fucking disaster._

"Oh thank god Bon-Kai? Why are you here? Bonnie? What is he doing here?" Jake stepped up on to the ledge of the doorway, his palm wrapped firmly around the framed, nearly clawing at it. The sight of Kai standing next to Bonnie in her living room seemed to anger him more than his brother bruising half his face which was a wicked sight.

"Oh, you had to get stitches, eh?" a smug grin crawled across those fine lips of Kai's as he narrowed his eye's at Jake's cheekbone; dried blood soaked through the white sutures.

"You always were real satisfied with your work." Jake clenched his fists, gnashing his teeth but both were chided by Bonnie; the guilt of the summations brought to light.

"Kai, Jake; please you are brothers. I think the damage has been done." Her tone was sharp and curt; ending rather softly at their concentrated attention to her.

Bonnie scrunched her nose, grimacing and lifting her hand to his bruised cheek and ego apparently; as he clutched it before she made contact.

"Jake, I just want to make sure it's okay!" Her eyes were wide with a mixture of anger at his stubbornness but mostly disappointment.

" _Why_ is he here?!" Jake glared at Kai, the blue in his eyes piercing through, charring his twins' skin nearly. Bonnie yanked her hand away, the other still firmly planted on Kai's hip, even holding onto his shirt now. Jake took notice; eyes flickering down and then back up. Fury simmering; tension building.

"I have never lied to you and I won't start now, unlike you Jakob. I was locking up the building, by myself, and your brother was actually going to stay there for the night. I wouldn't let that happen so I offered him a place to stay." Jake's eyes shot back up to Bonnie's, her stare was unmoving and hard. He lifted his, obviously feeling scolded to Kai.

 _Kai's eyes widen at how bold this woman was and also at how honest. He couldn't believe his brother was so blind or at least ignorant. She was perfection on legs. The complete package. That's all he needed was a peek, the conversation, the bit on the carpet and he knew she was it. How could Jake fuck around on perfection? Had he been faithful to her?_

Jake's eyes softened, as well as his mouth, his entire body. As the rigidness melted away, you could see the pain and hurt begin to filter through. _There_ was the brother Kai knew.

"Like she said Jake, she only offered me a place to stay and we were only trying to cheer ourselves up. I was showing her my new portfolio for the new gala. That's all." Kai shrugged, well most of it he thought. He needed another set; lacking inspiration.

He caught Bonnie; side eyeing him, an eyebrow twisted upward at his limited honesty.

 _WELL, my cock was hard and her nipples…oh! I may have gotten her tits in my face._

"Not to mention you have lost that right _anyway_." Her arms crossed over her chest, Kai averted his gaze, because it went right to her cleavage.

 _God, you are like a damn teenager around her. Fuck off, fifteen year old Malachai!_

"Bonnie, it was a long time ago that…" Jake glimpsed at Kai, timidly, Kai raised his hand, waving and dismissing his involvement anymore. He darted his eyes back in his head, meandering on his heels and sauntering over to the couch, sprawling out on it. Bonnie followed his movement, then cranking her neck back to face Jake as he finished, "It's been a long time since me and Care." He managed the rest in a whisper.

 _Bonnie realized he hadn't wanted to say it in front of his brother; kindness still enveloping his brother even though he had done such a regrettable thing._

 _She managed to not roll her eyes at his obliviousness though. Did he really not know or did he just think she was ignorant? Even Kai didn't have a problem walking away from the conversation. Maybe he realized it before she did… Oh god, do not look at him._

 _Great, you looked at him…and while Jake is talking. Why? Is he still trying to say that he doesn't have a thing for Caroline anymore?_

 _Aghh. She is really beautiful. And an amazing mom._

 _Do not look back him again Bonnie!_

 _Dammit._

"Babe, if you don't feel comfortable talking in front of…" Jake's voice trailed off, motioning to a restless Kai who was now taking his shirt back off.

"Oh no, that's fine. I mean, I think we should just talk tomorrow, don't you? I really honestly said my piece Jake, you need time to think and that's the truth. I am always honest-"

"Honest with me. I know. I _know_ I disappointed you. I am so sorry, you just have to believe me, I _love_ you Bon and I _need_ you in my life." His plea rang through her mind but her decision wasn't changing, not yet. She couldn't speak to him like this; they couldn't speak like this, the emotions were far too raw. She knew she was shut down and he was bringing it out; like always.

"We need time, this happened for a reason and you need to figure things out." Her hand caressed his jawline, as his eyes briefly and gently closed. "Okay." He whispered, taking his leave.

 _The truth was, he wasn't the only one. She needed to figure things out too because the answer to his proposal earlier if she had gone with her first instinct was…_

 _No._

 _At least…not yet._

* * *

Jake cradled his head in his hand, making small circular patterns with his fingertips, in his short buzz cut hair and listening to the slow rhythm of the rain on his truck. He had his head tilted, mind replaying Bonnie's words over and over and seeing Kai's vacant facial expression as he gazed downward. He hadn't told him about the ring yet, he wasn't sure if Bonnie had either. He wasn't even sure how his brother felt right now, usually at this point, it was diversion, anything of this impact and Jake knew what to expect from Kai.

His radio played lowly in the background, barely audible above the rain. He would rather hear the rain anyway, he enjoyed that sound more. Jake unlocked his door to the response of Caroline knocking on the window in a grey rain jacket, whom he called after his visit to Bonnie's.

"Hey." Her words were a whisper, as she clasped her hands together in her lap, still keeping her hood up, tangles of her golden hair, sprawling from within.

Jake tilted forward, lifting his hand to fold back the fabric, revealing her flushed and swollen face. He swallowed at the site of her, his heart ached to comfort her. For some reason, he felt it was a mistake to see Bonnie first. Caroline was different. She needed him.

"Care…" that was all he had to say before her nose scrunched and tears began falling from her red, ringed eyes. Jake bit his lip, twisting in his seat, leaning forward towards her sunken in frame, as she rose her graceful fingers to her tear strewn face, which was hidden behind her wild, yet elegant and loose curls. He cupped her face, twining the strands around his thick hands, gently tugging, "Caroline, look at me!" firm but caring as he pulled her face towards his.

Caroline blinked a couple times, her pale blue irises rolling back to clear the tears and then she met his gaze as his thumb wiped away the last dribble down her cheeks.

"I just-I didn't want it to happen _like_ this, I didn't mean for him to hear it like that _OR YOU_!" her sobbing descending to more of a whimper as she raised her voice; the emotions stirring.

Her face was still securely snug between his warm palms, their bodies pivoted in the seats facing each other. Jake's gaze envisaging searched hers, drifting to her swollen and salty lips, his heartbeat quickened, his lips parted slightly and then he darted back up to her intent crestfallen eyes. A force beckoning them; an invisible magnet; heaving them towards one another.

"Wait-"She protested, putting a hand to his chest as he hastened forward, towards her lips. "I just know you aren't in the right place right now, I want you to really be sure; not it to be a mistake…"

His fingers slinked down a ribbon of her hair, brows furrowed at her request. "I'm sorry, I-I just thought…you were never a mistake to me. Ever." With eyes shut and a shake of the head, he repeatedly apologized. Caroline took her delicate fingers, placing her index finger under his chin, raising it slowly.

Jake half smirked, slightly humiliated and yet comforted by her dim embrace, "They are really mine, huh?" Caroline noticed a spur in his dark, stormy blue eyes, flecks of sliver glistening in the light. A sense of relief had washed over her, one of the things that troubled her; amongst many.

"Yeah…yep, they sure are." A chortle releasing from her exhausted structure. Her hand slid up his chest to the side of his neck under the sensitive skin of his earlobe, caressing the soft skin between her two fingers.

 _You can't love him Caroline._

 _You can't._

 _In that moment, Jake wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, or how he had been feeling. Her strident, and vibrant blue eyes iridescent in the hazy light; transfixed him._

 _He was lost for a moment. Forgetting he couldn't tell her._

 _Forgetting he felt similar for another woman, he thinks._

 _Right? He needed Bonnie. He felt lost without her but Caroline was…_

 _Everything to him._

Caroline's eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

"Uhh…I-I…" Jake never felt so conflicted than in that moment.

 _He remembered when his brother told him he was going to ask Caroline to marry him. He literally felt like someone had ripped out his heart and lungs, then shoved them back in and repeated it over and over, till there were nothing but millions of pieces._

 _He fell in love with Caroline when he was 12 years old and then she met his charismatic and kind twin brother, Kai. He never stood a chance, not in a million years he thought. Not in a_ _ **MILLION YEARS**_ _. But he did the most awful thing a brother could do… He remembered that night quite vividly. They were drinking and Kai was away on his internship, had been for nearly three weeks. They were both studying for their police exams, readying to graduate from the academy. They were only trying to blow off some steam and relax a bit, maybe a small celebration; feeling confident. The thought never crossed his mind because he wouldn't do that to his brother, he was good to Caroline, he treated her like a queen and god did she deserve it! Well…when you are drunk, you do stupid things and they did something really stupid. Caroline called Kai and a woman picked up. She demanded to know who she was and the woman got nasty with her and told her to take a guess. Well, remember? DRUNK. So you assume the absolute worst. And that is when it happened. Caroline was upset and told Jake and one thing led to another and Jake figured well, he doesn't deserve this woman._

 _Yeah. Nice one, Jake._

 _It ending up being his boss, who was a 74 year old and a lesbian and he wasn't cheating, he had no idea they did a thing._

 _Until…she was pregnant and they found out the due date… To which she panicked and Matt, offered to take the responsibility. Caroline only told him; at the time; that she 'made a mistake'. Matt had no idea it had really been Jake, even to this day. Matt was a good man, but distanced himself over the years from Caroline; not the children. He fell in love with those kids and adores them. He has come to despise her…_

 _Yeah. Nice one, Jake._

"Jake, I will be okay, how 'bout you come over tomorrow and we can talk about this some more?" Caroline pulled backed, realizing his hesitation. A measure of hurt stemmed in her eyes as she blinked back tears, gently smiling. The aching in her stomach nearly lurching as she drifted from him.

His eyes darted back and forth from hers, unable to tell what she wanted, it only made him more weary and frustrated. He felt like he was unable to make _anyone_ happy; let alone himself. He clutched her elegant hand within his, bringing it to his face; to his lips, suspending them over her sinuous skin, "I will come back tomorrow and I want to figure out a way to tell the kids, I wanna be a part of their lives. Permanently. As well as yours."

Caroline felt her heart sink to her belly; perceptive to what that meant.

 _Oh but Jake, not in the way I want you to though._

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Well, be careful over there!" Kai snickered as he flipped the French toast, only wearing his black boxer briefs but of course still adorning his lean body with his silver link necklace and silver rings.

Scrunching her nose, wildly grinning, Bonnie searched around for a hand towel to grab the syrup out of the microwave.

"Wise choice, Miss Bennett." Winking her way, he sauntered over to the plateful of bacon, as she scolded him for stealing two pieces, batting his hand away. He shoved the crispy, baiting meat into his mouth, crunching, raising his lids, the sun hitting his irises just right. Bonnie could pick out the tiny flecks of silver protruding through; iridescent and searing through her night shirt as he watched her narrow her eyes, teasingly, his eyes drifting from hers; wondering downward.

 _Always with the 'Miss Bennet' she mocked, although she did enjoy it._

 _Just a bit._

 _Everyone always called her 'Bon' or 'Bon Bon'._

A certain fantasy creeped in her thoughts.

 _Don't you dare compare this to "Pride & Prejudice" Bonnie Bennett! _

_Oh my god. Delusional, she has legitimately gone certifiably NUTS._

"I'm gonna be good and wait for the french toast to be done." She swallowed quietly as his eyes shot back up to hers, as if Bonnie had silently scolded him.

Kai leaned against the counter, his palms resting on the surface, observing her as she buttered the toast.

Bonnie realized this seemed to be his 'neutral' stance or possibly his 'I have to behave' stance. The more she learned about Kai Parker, the more she seemed to be conflicted. He could truly be a jackass one minute and then the next he could be an open minded, highly interesting, remarkable, and attractive human being.

 _Dammit, Bonnie. You know you love Jake, and he was going to ask you to marry him. She was going to have to speak to him today, it was inevitable._

 _Ahh, maybe a couple more days wouldn't hurt._

 _Why did it feel like it wasn't just once? Something in her gut, in the back of her mind, scraping at her conscience; whispering to her… Are they having an affair? There was that feeling; that drop in the pit of her stomach, a swirling, spiraling effect. As if she was jumping on a trampoline while riding on the back of flatbed truck. Every tiny, detail, mention, interaction started flooded her memory. Caroline's hand on his shoulder, Jake would place his hand on top of hers or place his on her shoulder; squeezing gently. If she was late picking up the children, he damn near called the National Guard; the navy; the fucking C.I.A.!_ _How obvious could it be?_

 _NO. Stop it, Bonnie. You need to stop letting your imagination run wild. And trust…for once._

He was still intensely staring at her, observing each movement; nipping the insides of his cheeks; occasionally strolling over to the stove to toss the French toast. Kai could see her eyebrows cinching together, the lines on her forehead forming lightly.

"Oh no. What's on that mind of yours?" He popped another piece of greasy bacon in his mouth, leaving the residue all over his lips and fingers. Licking and sucking at them to get rid of the evidence. Eyes peeled for a scolding from 'the good girl'.

"Eh! Kai, dammit…"

 _There was his 'good girl'… He was sure the naughty girl was lurking just under the surface though._

Bonnie's voice trailed as she once again swiped at his arm, squinting her eyes, sucking in her bottom lip, trying to ignore the relishing scent of the appetizing, crispy meat. He dangled a piece in front of her.

"You know you want it." Kai sang, wiggling it in front of. The grease dripped off, Bonnie side-eyed him. Snatching it from his lengthy hands and nibbling, trying to savor the taste. The smug smile told her he was extremely content with himself.

"Well?" He popped the last French toast in a bowl, clicking the top securely on, glancing her way. "Wait…" He held up a finger, sliding the bowl on the bar counter top; waggling his extension at her, he continued while inching his way towards her as she cranked around, mimicking his 'neutral' stance or maybe 'I have to behave' stance.

"It's about…" Kai's hand reached around, fingers wrapped around his neck in a stretch and his other was fiddling with the brim of his boxer briefs. Bonnie could feel herself beginning to flush, the heat was building, tingles rippling under her skin.

 _Mmm. What is he doing? Why does he do that? Is he even aware that he's doing things like this?_

 _Nope._

 _Stop doing that… It's severely distracting. Why is it distracting….? Bonnie, just …ahhh! Body stop betraying me!_

"Jake!" A knowing smirk stretched across his vivid pink lips as he wrenched both arms from their previous positions, clicking his fingers and pointing his fingers simultaneously at Bonnie's chest.

"I think… Ahh god, I don't know what I think." An exasperated breath struggled to release from her pursed lips, as her gaze drifted into nowhere; seemingly towards the stainless steel fridge; adorned with Jake's face, over the shoulder hugs and her parents. She loved her pictures; her memories.

Kai grasped the plate of bacon, carrying it as if it were a sacred gift from the gods. He placed it down gently on the counter top of the bar, opening the fridge, looking back, gaping mouth, lazily tapping around the shelves of the fridge; Bonnie assumed for the orange juice.

"Towards your left." An amused grin caught at the corner of her lips.

"Your left…or mi-mine?" He shifted his neck back and forth awkwardly as he finally just looked in the fridge. He was much too tall, just like Jake when he was searching for snacks; rummaging like a bear before hibernation.

 _Points for his valiant effort; so intent._

 _Or he just wanted to gossip._

 _Maybe, he just wanted to know what she was thinking._

Bonnie plopped on the bar stool, dangling her feet, gliding her fingers through her wavy, bed head hair. Her mulberry nail polish was still keeping in contrast against her chestnut skin, brimming with highlights of a coconut honey hue.

 _Kai couldn't help but notice how utterly beautiful she looked, the way the sunlight danced off her skin; making waves and flickering. She looked as if she was a constellation, her skin glowing and iridescent in the light of the sun. The hunger ached in the pit of his stomach; sending thrumming beats throughout his limbs. It beckoned him;_ _ **she**_ _beckoned him to taste her delectable but forbidden universe._

 _One thing he wasn't; a hypocrite._

 _Jake pulled a dick move, for sure and god was he pissed at his brother but most of all, the anger was directed towards that honey highlighted blonde. She ripped his heart from his chest and dragged it behind a truck throughout the town; allowing everyone and anyone to see; while the road scraped, dug, tore, cut and shredded it to bits and pieces._

Kai hadn't noticed he was grasping his hand to his chest and Bonnie was frowning, her eyes intently surging between his gesture and his unconscious gaze.

"Are you okay?" Laying a warm hand upon his forearm, a distant Kai, frozen in front of the counter; hand still holding the orange juice and mind still wrapped up in his vivid and harsh memories. He jolted back to the present; a faux smile curtly appearing then gone.

"Yeah, just heartburn, should have listened to you." A wink followed. He dropped onto the barstool, hoping she wouldn't press any further. He didn't feel like dealing with it. Not today, not ever.

"So you want to know _ALL_ about my issues, but I don't get even a peep into yours?" She slapped a couple French toast bread slices onto each of their plates, tucking her bottom lip in; teeth nonchalantly pressed down. Kai noticed she had perked up, eyes beaming since the conversation had twisted; shedding light on him instead of her.

 _He didn't budge. He wasn't going to talk, she knew it so let's try this…_

"Fine. Yes. It's about that whole thing but it does involve you too so I am gonna ask you what you think, okay? "

Bonnie nudged Kai's arm as he held up his head with his palm resting on his elbow; strategically placed on the counter, as he was forking in the French toast bread. He nodded, "I love my brother and I think…" Kai paused for a moment and setting the fork down. He brought both hands toward his chiseled jawline, resting his hand on his chin then swiping his entire jaw; almost in a yanking motion. He sat back in his seat, "I think that if you love him then you should talk and see if it's worth salvaging."

Kai pressed his lips into a fine line, his gaze traveling upon that celestial skin once again.

 _She wasn't his, not even close. And he should know better…_

 _Everything he touched, scorched under his fingers._

 _He couldn't love anymore; he only lusted._

 _She deserved more; Bonnie Bennett deserved what_ _ **she**_ _was; the universe._

He found himself once again caught in those radiant emerald eyes, whispers of chocolate and flecks of gold penetrating through her irises; tantalizing him to never disconnect. The thing is, is Kai didn't want to and he almost got this notion, that Bonnie didn't either.

Bonnie began to part her lips, drawing closer towards his, the words choking in her throat; hesitant to erupt through the thick tension in the small kitchen.

"Hello?"

Both Kai and Bonnie averted their connection; sharply reeling their necks from one another focusing on the figure in the doorway of the kitchen.

The deep crimson haired woman wore black Ray Bans, Bonnie noted; exactly like Kai's. The lenses were dark, barely able to see her eyes. Her loose strands of hair flowed casually over her shoulders nearly to the small of her back in waves, shimmering in the sunlight and her figure was curvaceous and provocative. Bonnie was sure that whatever that woman wore, she would look sexy in it. She suddenly felt a tad inadequate; tugging at her hair, aiming to fix the wild strands.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She pulled up her sunglasses, revealing wide, chestnut colored eyes. Her makeup was perfectly applied but not too much. Her skin was gracefully pale; it reminded Bonnie of her porcelain dolls when she was a little girl.

"No, not at all." Bonnie quickly chimed in, noticing Kai only held a smirk on his vivid, pink pout.

"Miss Lydia, I haven't even had a chance to ask her yet." Bonnie was halfway to the kitchen sink with their plates; creasing her brows with his words.

 _Ask_ _ **me**_ _what? What was he talking about? He hadn't mentioned anything last night._

 _Oh! This was his assistant. The "special" assistant._

 _Well… She was extremely pretty._

 _Hmm. Too pretty… NO wonder he enjoyed her company._

 _Bonnie Bennett!_

 _You are not fucking jealous! Oh my god…_

 _You are._

"Kai I didn't come here _just_ to see you, although…" Lydia was now perched next to him her rounded form pressed against his lean one; as his arm perched over the back of the chair, lightly resting on her ass; his palm open and lying arched around it.

A rush of heat flew up from Bonnie's belly, she bit her lip and then snatched the rest of the mess off of the bar counter; flagrant at Kai. "What is that you need to ask?" She jutted her chin out at the two of them as Lydia rested her hand on his chest.

 _Bonnie how could you ever take him seriously?_

 _Why do you never learn? INTUITION._

 _Never turn your back on it, and he had it written all over him when she first met him._

 _Jake was right, Kai was a selfish womanizer._

"Wait, Kai I thought you were staying at your fathers? Because I stopped there and he told me it was a long story but that you were here." Lydia pointed her finger at Bonnie pausing a moment and raising her brow, "Aren't you with Jake?"

Kai started, "Well see it's kinda a long story, like dad said, but she and Jake are kinda-"

"We are together…back together." Bonnie finished.

Lydia only needed those few minutes to assess what was going on; to know that both Bonnie and Kai were in some serious trouble. And that torturous, aching, fuck me, I hate you but love you kind of trouble. Maybe not love…yet anyways but the tension was so thick; it was damn near stifling. She gazed at the two, Kai's skewed head; narrowing his eyes with a menacing glare at her last declaration; gritting his pearly whites. Bonnie as folded her arms, raising one brow and pursing her lips. She might as well had said 'Take that.' As well as the quick removal of his hand, like as if it were only to provoke her.

Now he noticed, it had gone way too far.

 _Sorry, Kai…you pissed off the wrong woman._

 _Boy was this gonna be fun._

 _Good job, Malachai. Another one on the hook but it looks like she has got you just a little bit as well._

"Well, that's good news then, happy to hear you guys worked things out." Lydia broke the silence, pulling herself from Kai's distance; breaking his trance from Bonnie's sweltering stare.

"I want your building. I need your building." Kai swallowed a bit of his orange juice, leaning back in the bar stool, back to his stare off with Bonnie, ignoring Lydia's congratulations to the 'happy couple'.

"What? Why?" Bonnie grimaced, put off by his request and looking to the crimson haired beauty for more of an explanation.

"What Kai is saying is, he realized over this past week…" Lydia's sincere gaze wondered to the brooding man, still inclined in his chair, observing her cautiously; also still shirtless only in his boxer briefs.

 _God Malachai, are you ever dressed?_

 _No wonder the poor girl is all fidgety._

 _He won't be happy if Lydia drags him out of here, throwing him on my bed…never mind, it's probably what he wants right about now._

 _For other reasons of course._

Bonnie noticed she was even distracted, apparently reminiscing over their last encounter.

"Joshua is ill and Kai wants to spend more time with him, be near him but he can't do that and work. Portland is too far and the gallery can't run itself."

"So you want to move the gallery here? So you can be closer to your father?" Bonnie's tone grew softer, she understood the importance of this. She herself would have for her parents but their situation was much more different. She stepped closer to bar counter, resting her forearms on the surface and her chin on her hands; awaiting his reply.

"Yes and it would mean a great deal to me if I could have your building to do so. It was absolutely perfect. I need to be closer to him."

 _And you._

 _Kai… She isn't yours, she's made that clear._

"Under one condition." Bonnie squinted her eyes, "I have a say in any renovations."

Lydia looked to Kai, tipping her head; lifting a perfectly shaped brow, trying to signify a 'try to compromise' message.

He actually didn't care.

A lightbulb had ignited, call it a mischievous plan or rather fate with a push.

Kai just wanted to try a little experiment out; a theory. Just a small test.

His hand deftly extended towards Bonnie's. His eyes becoming an almost silver storm with deep blue currents of ocean. They seemed to glaze over; even sultry. Bonnie felt a shiver as she placed her palm in his. Instead of a shake he squeezed it, a firm but gentle action.

 _Bonnie, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into._

"Deal Miss Bennett, and thank you."

* * *

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I appreciation all the feedback and love reading and writing back to everyone:D I am sorry for the insane wait but I have been unbelievably busy! I am in the process of moving, which I will be in my new house by September 1st. And also quite a bit of family business going on, nothing to worry about though, just extra, extra busy! I am sure plenty of you know that though haha not to mention, I do about 20 other things. LOL I keep myself plenty busy, yep. I do pic edits and have been proper nuts with that business, any of you hear of Jash Edits? If you have that is me:D I post them on my Twitter cruthers21 (jash-e) and on my tumblr unicornsince88 and we were using them for all the trends. LIKE ! Chris Wood getting his NOMINATION for Teen Choice 2015 Best Villain;D Hope he wins ! As well as the Wiki awards, which if you have either a twitter or tumblr look me up and I will get you the link;) So you can vote! Cus Kat is on their as well, along with all the stars of TVD & The Originals. **SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!** Also there are **sooo many amazing fics out there** so please look in my faved stories as well as some of my faved authors! **YoCupcake** has nearly 240 STORIES faved! She has slowed down a bit now though cus well I got her addicted to tumblr hahah but still that lil' sestra works her tootie offffff! And her fics are utterly awesome! LOL I will be doing an edit for her 'Les Angelus' cover pic! ;) LIKE I said babes, sooo busy. I feel like everytime I turn around. Oiii TREND hahah Oiii family crisis…and it's like a banana fell on the floor. LOL yeah. More than that but ;P I love ya and I promise I will try my damndest to get it done later today. Cus yeah, I am posting this at 8:50 AM …havent' slept my babies LOL **CUS I KNOW you lovies have been waiting and I owe you guys and _adore you_ ;) ! Xx**

Twisted Serendipity is coming up right quick! I will be working on that later today as well. ;)

I hope you guys are enjoying this! I do love writing and prolly re-wrote this about 4-6 times so I had several different idears on how I wanted this to go LOL and there are still many paths it could lead down…love is a fickle BITCH. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya Everyone;) I just want to say thank for all the awesome and insanely enthusiastic reviews LOL Delc, you truly had me laughing so hard I actually fell off my bed. Seriously. Hahah! I loved to read each review, it was like sitting there with you and getting to see your reaction which I would simply adore3 You all have no idear hehe Ems, I knew you would love this fic and you might be surprised to know that I actually started writing this ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. ;) I knew how much you loved &missed OTH, Gilmore Girls & those Romantic Dromedy type of shows/films so I got thinking of how I would of liked "OUR" favorite COUPLES;P would be in that setting! And now there are so many of you that have come along on the ride and are such awesome supporters! Autty Bean, I am sorry I have been giving you palpatations hehe I hope this chapter is all you hoped for and more;) I look forward to you fangirling with me, I adore it and it only makes me want to write more! Liss! Have you published your fic yet? I am still fanning my vajeeber and wishing I was on the receiving side of Kai's 'knife' ;p _

_Omgosh! Enough of me jabbering on, and I hope the wait was worth it. ;) Be looking for an update to Twisted Serendipity and several new fics. Miss Garcelia! Oh she is always inspiring me and now we have a very interesting one, A dark, gothic and wealthy Malachai Parker; period piece. Bonnie is his ward; A Romanian aristocrat. She's always giving me the best ideas, I love you GareBear3 I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 _And to my ever supportive sis, Amber. I love you, Ambrosia, my big sister. Xx_

 ** _| EnJoY |_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Jake tilted back in the chair at his Deputy Sheriff's desk, his muscular legs relaxed and spread apart touching the handles. His arm raised to his chin while his fingertips gently traced over the stubble growing on the chiseled landscape.

He decided to shave after all. Of _course_ it was the first thing that _she_ noticed.

 _Ah, shit. Why do I do this?_

 _Dammit._

 _She even asked why I shaved…_

 _A different partner?_

 _I can't. No._

His brows furrowed with the thought and loss of her as his partner but most of all the reaction she would have. He knew how word traveled in this town and already several of his deputies were shooting him sharp looks which he easily diminished with an icy glare. Only Lexi, one of his newer and younger administrative deputies, who held a desk outside his door, taking his messages and keeping track of all his important dates and times; gazed at him with the same respect as she had the prior days. Jake could feel her hand gentle against his shoulder as Caroline slammed the door to her office. Lexi placed his regular cup of black coffee on his desk, the one that Caroline would habitually drop by as she informed him about the children; Scarlett getting into a mess of trouble, like last week she used several of the other children to make a jump for her tricycle, while Lucas was better behaved but definitely clever. Caroline would also fill him in on her latest shopping disaster; convinced she would choose the most unflattering clothing; Jake exceedingly disagreed.

 _I should._

It grows like wildfire, just like the rest of his hair. He was due to visit Elena's sister today for a haircut. Jake wondered if she was back from her vacation yet. Although, he hadn't arrested her yet, so maybe she wasn't.

His hand wondered to the phone sitting in the corner of his desk, stretching to the receiver he hit a button that sounded; a sharp tweet, "Lexi?"

 _Shit, needs to be updated._

The intercom chirped again, Lexi's voice filling the room. He could imagine her typing away at her desk, tucking her thick, straightened and dirty blonde hair behind her ear as she would widen her eyes at his deep voice.

It was no secret she had a bit of a crush on him. Caroline had pointed it out to him which he was completely oblivious to it. He usually was totally clueless to flirtatious women, always finding out far too late or never at all. Kai tried to help him but most of the women ended up falling for him and his elusive ways.

She still hadn't gotten back to him.

 _Awesome._

 _Not you too, Lexi._

A timid knock jolted him from his thoughts as he looked to the thin fingers wrapping around the door, a light pink coating the self-manicured nails. Jake tilted his head, smirking at her shyness. She had been working at the Sheriff's station for nearly three months now and was still acting like he would crack a whip if she said one thing wrong.

 _Kai might crack the whip._

 _Dammit, no Kai in the station._

 _Mental note._

 _He would definitely fuck Lexi, right here on my desk just to spite me._

Jake couldn't help the low grumble in his chest at the thought of his brother propping the young deputy on _his_ desk, their bodies intimately pressed against one another.

"Lexi? What are you doing? I just needed you to call-"She poked her head in, two dark chocolate irises intently observing him but then casting to the side as she broke into his words with her explanation.

"Um, Deputy Sheriff Parker, the intercom isn't working correctly on my, my end." Her words dropped from her mouth as she swallowed hard, unsure as she detected his tense and rigid frame. Her thick bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

 _He is so damn handsome._

 _Lexi, he is your boss, SHUT. UP._

 _His arms…_

"Just Jake, is fine Lexi. There is only ten of us here." Jake fought the widening curve of his mouth, this was probably the 100th time he had told her this. Jake wished Caroline hadn't pointed out Lexi's little lusty desire. It was so damn obvious to him now. Her pupils were widening as she scanned his torso and shoulders, the muscles making the fabric ripple and taught over them.

"Well... I just need you to make me an appointment for my haircut, sorry…uh…"

Jake trailed off, realizing that Caroline usually made his appointments and Lexi would surely bring that up.

 _Did he really depend on her that much?_

 _Did Bonnie know?_

He felt Lexi's immersed orbs on him, studying his facial expressions as his thoughts ran across it.

"I know, Caroline usually does that." A curt smile appeared on Lexi's lips but was released as she added, "And she usually brings you your coffee." Lexi twisted her fingers in the fabric of her uniform shirt, slightly untucking it from her darkened navy blue jeans. Most of his deputies had to be scolded for flirting with her non-stop and not paying attention to their job. There was only Caroline, Lexi and Sarah; the rest were guys. Seven men swarming around these women that never had time to date; and these men only had time to 'hook up'. He was guessing that's where all the looks were coming from, they realized he wasn't that much different from them.

 _He didn't ask for no damn pedestal, they were the ones who put him up there._

Usually when the boys were laying it on thick though, Jake would just laugh it off, she wasn't bothered but never seemed to accept a date from the pining men. She was a beautiful girl, curvy in all the right places and long legs with golden tanned skin that seemed to be year round. He knew because she had grown up in Happy Valley and he remembered her going to school with him, though she was six years younger.

 _God, she just turned 21!_

 _I'm getting old, fucking old._

Before he could speak again, Lexi occupied the silence.

"You guys seem to be having a bit of an issue but I'm sure everything will be okay, you guys never go on too long without each other. I think it's impossible." His gaze fell upon her curled mouth, a genuine smile filling her face; reaching her soulful and almond shaped eyes. He could only nod, a brisk but appreciative nudge.

"What about Bonnie?" His eyes bore into hers, his question sincerely looking for an answer.

Lexi's dusted pink nails gently tapped on the door, "I think you know."

They held their gape for what seemed like more than the few moments it actually was, until Lexi once again broke through.

"I'll call Katherine and see if I can get you in later this afternoon." Lexi closed the door behind her, a cascade of golden tresses mixed with dark locks swirling behind her.

Jake thrummed his fingers on his desk, once again sitting back in his chair. Bonnie still hadn't called him or even texted him. He ran a thick hand over his tired face, exhaling deeply as he brought it back up to his chin.

The sunlight spread brightly throughout his entire office, pouring over his desk and the picture frame that held a mid-laughing Bonnie with cherry red lipstick, as she was blowing a kiss to the camera; to him. Shreds of silver reflected off the sunlight within Jake's irises as the flecks of blue and green pierced through; making his features even more handsome. He shifted his side-eye glance from the distracting snapshot; running his tongue over his top lip and then sinking his teeth into his bottom.

 _On my desk, again._

 _She loved that so much._

Jake grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye as his mind was slightly clouded with the memory of a panty-less Bonnie and him kneeling in front of her on his desk.

 _Her hands clenched in his short strands, tugging and a thigh draped over his shoulder as he tasted her sweet nectars. He had to tell her to cover her mouth, she was so damn loud, stifling moans and breathy gasps of his name. She soon got distracted though, making him slide his fingers between her plump lips, which was only a preview of what was to come for him once she had cum for the 3_ _rd_ _time. Her hunger increased as she lapped at her own juices all over his palate. He tried to control his own groans as she was digging her six inch heels into his ribs with each tantalizing tremor._

 _Only their heavy panting could be heard…as well as mumbled voices outside the unlocked door._

It was the night of his swearing in ceremony to become the Deputy Sheriff. Jake decided it was definitely a memorable night, being the same night he asked her to move in with him, only for her to say she rather him move in with her. The memory enticed a snort, she was so stubborn. He also remembered how gratified his father was, seeing his son following in his footsteps. Jake wished that Kai had been there but his brother was hosting a show and Skyped with him earlier, showing him each and every one of his pieces as well as making Jake drink a beer with him, toasting to his newly appointed Deputy Sheriff position; saying their mother would be proud. He scheduled the show on the wrong weekend and was vehemently angry with himself, getting into an argument with Lydia over it and threatening to leave. Jake talked him into staying but he could tell his brother was reaching a certain stress limit.

It was almost six months ago now but something else popped into his mind without warning or permission.

 _Caroline had brought a date that night._

Memories of Caroline and her date were flooding his mind now instead of anything else. He blinked a couple times trying to banish them from his mind but that's all he could think of was how he had been all over Caroline, constantly touching her and her seemingly liking it.

 _Tyler Lockwood._

 _He just became a Sergeant, ironically._

 _Guy is a tool and used her._

 _Who calls kids fuck trophies?_

The muscles in his jaw worked taught as he gritted his teeth, clenching them with disdain. She came in the following morning with a ton of hickeys all over her neck. Didn't even bother to cover them. Caroline didn't know about his little 'nickname' for children otherwise he was sure her fist would have found a way to Tyler's eye. Several times. Not good for the workplace.

 _Good for me and her._

 _Would have been extremely hot to see._

So she dated him for nearly four months until a lightbulb went off; they didn't really have much in common.

 _Shocker._

 _I think she knew it would piss me off._

Jake was clenching his fist now, his other hand that was raised had his index finger pressed to his temple.

Appearing to be completely transfixed, peering out the window of his office, watching as people slowly filled the busy main street, his mind was elsewhere. It was nearly noon. Lunch time for many workers and the local high school would allow their seniors to go off-campus for their meals. Jake was pulled in for moment as he noticed a young couple that he was familiar with, Autumn and Chris. They were latched together, his arm around her waist snuggly, she mirroring him. Her other hand was resting on his chest as her wide sky blue with shards of aquamarine green orbs stared up at him, a toothy and beaming smile on her full lips as he playfully lay his baseball cap on her lush auburn waist length waves, backwards; planting a kiss on her nose.

 _Don't fuck up kid._

 _Just don't._

Jake's other arm comfortably rested against his aching and taught abs from the morning's workout. As if he couldn't make his Monday worse. He seemed to be punishing himself extra, running five miles instead of his regular three and doing 3000 crunches instead of his 2000.

It was even less than that before. Running only one and half miles each morning and doing 1000 crunches. But of course, Bonnie convinced him to help out for a great cause. The whole reason for the excess exercise was because he had agreed to do a charity marathon run. Elena Gilbert or Salvatore as she is now married, had gotten the entire station involved, along with her doctor's office which included Bonnie. Jake wasn't upset at doing a charity run, in fact he had participated in as many as he could but usually he would partner with Caroline.

 _Not usually._

 _Always._

Bonnie would go running with him, bouncing on the balls of her feet, giggling. She would even sit on his back as he did press ups, trying to stifle her laughs as he easily lifted her tiny structure. Jake adored her laugh and she always managed to make him laugh right along with her.

His brow furrowed at his confusion of emotions; tip of his finger gliding over his bottom lip, gingerly stroking the soft flesh.

 _Typical Bonnie, damn her for making him love her the way he did._

 _And a mistake he made years ago, with a woman he had felt so strongly about…_

 _Feels…_

 _Ahh! Dammit, Jake!_

Jake tore his attention from the window and from the young couple, straining his neck over the back of the chair, his half-lidded eyes began to haze over and staring at nothing in particular but the direction of the ceiling. An exhaled sharp breath was the only sound in the decently sized office and the rhythmic sound of his father's clock on the opposite wall of where he faced.

 _Okay Jake. You need to get the fuck out of here._

Just as his body jolted forward, grabbing at the handles of his desk chair and lifting upward, his cell phone started vibrating in his pants pocket. Standing fully up, arching his back slightly to stretch a bit, mainly from his mental exhaustion. Jake digs his hand into his dark navy blue wash jeans for the ringing phone, knitting his brows together as he reads the caller ID.

 _ **Babe Calling…**_

Jake's thumb hovers over accept as the screen flashes with another picture. This time it's of the both of them, his arms cradled around her as he hugs her from behind and her stretching on her toes to kiss his jawline.

 _I miss her…_

He pads the screen quickly, bringing the suddenly silent phone to his ear, "B-Bonnie?"

 _Bonnie, not babe._

 _She said to wait…respect that._

"Hey, I'm sorry for bugging you at work, I just…" Her voice quieted and trailed. Jake brought his body back down into his chair, feeling a strange tumbling feeling in his stomach.

His thick, long fingers grasped at his short locks, as he rested his elbow on his desk.

"Jake? Are you still there?" Bonnie almost sounded pleading in her question, making Jake nip at his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just…I didn't get much sleep last night." He puffed out heavily, he was being honest. It had been awhile that he had been home, at his father's house. He longed for his own bed which was at her house but most of all he had entirely too much running through his mind to sleep more than a couple hours.

Jake could hear small gulps on her end, "I didn't sleep that well either…" She paused for a moment, once again hearing only her faint breathing.

Jake didn't care though, if he only heard that, he was content and wouldn't ask for another damn thing. Her voice broke through his thoughts once more, "I want to talk to you but in person, is that okay?"

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes squinted shut, "Of course, Bonnie. I understand."

 _Why couldn't she just say it on the phone? Just be done with it, right here and now?_

 _Nope. Let's kill me in person._

 _Never mind. I already can achieve that all on my own._

"Do you want to come over for dinner? I will make your favorite." The last part came out almost sing-song like and with that Jake gradually opened his eyes, removing his hand from his face and almost feeling a sense of hope.

 _She wouldn't make me dinner to BREAK UP WITH ME!_

 _Would she?_

 _That's strange if she does._

 _I should ask Kai. He would know._

 _FUCK._

 _FUCCCCCK._

 _You can't ask your brother…_

 _He hates you._

* * *

Bonnie was still gazing at the screen of her phone as she clicked the side button locking it. Her contemplation wondered to the sign in the front yard of the medium sized white colonial house:

 **L** iz's **C** ountry **C** olonial

 **B** ed **&** **B** reakfast

His Land Rover was parked slightly sideways and mud covered the fenders, caking the rims and bumper thickly. She couldn't imagine what he had possibly gotten into, but she was intrigued. He seemed to do that to her.

It irritated her to her core, especially since she felt as if he manipulated her but this was a good business opportunity and she was tired of everyone looking at her as the 'rich girl'. It obviously wasn't enough for people that she had a nursing degree, if she wasn't working 18 hour shifts a day, then she was apparently not a proper nurse practitioner. She put in hours of work but she just could never find it in her to charge people who usually didn't have the financial funds nor the ability to obtain proper health insurance. It just made sense to Bonnie that she already had money, yes it was her parents, and when they passed away she inherited it. Both of her parents were prestigious doctors in the medical field, highly respected and she loved them dearly but she didn't want their lives. This isn't what she loved doing, she loved art and photography. Another reason she couldn't bring herself to charge patients or event the people or clinics she worked for to pay her; instead she would volunteer her time, body and mind. She was able to expand her inheritance and here and actually did make money off of her photography, why not volunteer her knowledge of medicine? Bonnie thought that should be free.

People always thought she had ulterior motives. She nearly slapped a nurse earlier that morning when she had helped out her friend Elena at her practice. The nurse knew a little too much about her private business, specifically the eventful weekend and threw that in the mix during the vaccination of a little girl, Chloe; earning a, "Fuck you, you twat!" from Bonnie.

She wrenched herself from her small Prius, groaning at bopping her head on the way out.

 _Damn, tiny ass car._

After yesterday, Kai decided it was best for him to stay elsewhere. Bonnie felt a slight twinge in her stomach at the memory, making her facial expression contort into confusion and annoyance. Her hazel eyes were fogged with a bit of sadness though. She enjoyed his company, a little too much she recognized.

 _Well, you already told him that you and Jake were back together._

 _Which, now you need to make happen._

 _Oh, fuck me._

The entire morning had her mind in a swirling haze, because she knew they would be working together.

 _Jake and Caroline._

Bonnie clutched the folder tightly that she carried at her side as she leapt up the stairs of the beckoning B&B, the heels of her black leather ankle boots clicking along the floor boards of the wrap around porch. A memory rushed in her mind while she opened the tall and heavy entrance. It was decorated with painted glass, beautiful colors of yellow and hues of blue. It spread across like soft tendrils.

Jake had brought her here once, for their one year anniversary. He thought it was hilarious, simply because they were only two miles from town but it was an amazing weekend and even though Bonnie felt a bit embarrassed to be having senseless and wild sex while Caroline's mom was below them, she soon got lost in the desire. It was also the first time, she honestly felt they had made love, bathing together only for a bath, and lying in bed all day talking; completely nude.

"Bonnie!" Liz's voice interrupted her vivid images, thankfully. She needed to concentrate. She pulled up her dark shaded sunglasses, revealing black liquid eyeliner over her wide olive and coffee swirling irises. She ran a palm downward on her gray skinny jeans, taking her other hand and pulling at the sheer fabric of her shirt that was hanging off her one shoulder. She realized she wore a lot of black.

 _Not on purpose..._

 _I don't think._

"Hi, Liz." It came out much more sullen than she meant it to, receiving a questioning look from the elder blonde. Bonnie noticed she had her keys in her hand and was wearing more than her usual amount of makeup, her hair in soft waves. Bonnie's face must have been quite readable to what she was thinking.

"Yes, I do have a date. It's a lunch date though!" Liz tossed her eyes back, smirking at Bonnie's wide mouth grin. She clucked her tongue to the roof and winked as Liz waggled a finger at her.

"I don't intend to behave." A wicked giggle erupted from her as she placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Bonnie's mouth was agape, in slight disbelief at what she was hearing, but a curious smile made her cheeks dimple.

The chenille fabric of her ivory sweater tenderly brushed Bonnie's arm as Liz moved forward towards the doorway, keys jangling in her hand and purse slung around her shoulder. The soft floral dress she wore, rose just above her knees and swayed silently as she swiveled on her heels to look back at a still half stunned face.

Bonnie blinked a couple times, bringing her elegant fingers to her lips, ghosting them lightly as she looked toward the spiraling wooden staircase.

"Kai is upstairs, the first door on the right. It's the biggest one." Her hand cupped the hinge, grinning, she watched as Bonnie started for the incline, simply nodding in her direction a confirmation that she heard her. Liz closed the door behind her, an earnest smile tugging at her freshly painted lips.

* * *

Caroline pulled her honey blonde tresses up and then hesitated, deciding whether to leave it down or tie it into a pony tail. She did take the extra time to put loose waves in her mid-back length locks. She peered into the mirror she had hanging on her office wall, the dark gray to silver to white eye shadow starting at the beginning of her lashes complimented her well. Instead of putting the eye liner underneath she put it on top, smudging it slightly, giving her lashes a thicker look. Mascara is something she always wore but when she did her make up like this, it felt silly not to have it on, and it just felt incomplete.

 _After this morning though…_

She dropped her hair, reaching for the handle of her desk drawer, hoping she still had that silk serum Elena gave her. It made her think of Katherine, Elena's twin sister, who owned her own hair salon right in town, only a few blocks from the station. It also made her think of something she would rather not think about. She let out a grumble, huffing at her brains betrayal.

 _Jake was due for a haircut._

 _He can take care of it himself._

 _He's a big boy._

"A well filled out, 6 foot 1 inch, strong arms, bearded, gorg-"

 _Caroline, SHUT UP._

Caroline was twirling one of her golden tendrils around her fingers, after having put some of the anti-frizzing serum into her highlighted locks. As she was gazing out of her large rectangular window; mind elsewhere, she pulled herself from her thoughts, they were getting a bit heated.

 _I need a night out with massive amounts of alcohol…_

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _I won't even get past buzzed._

 _I'll want to go home…to Scarlett and Luke._

She glanced down at her chunky wristwatch, it was black and thick but attractively distinguished against her dainty wrist. It was almost 1:00 P.M. and she needed to get some lunch and maybe visit Elena. Hopefully it would clear her head.

As she closed the door to her office, reapplying lip gloss to her already naturally pink lips, she seen Jake coming out of his office, his eyes intent on her form, edging from head to toe till finally meeting her timid gaze.

 _Oh please don't do that…_

"Care? Are you heading to lunch?" A deep voice broke the contact she held with Jake. She looked over to see Tyler standing there, his hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised and his dark orbs searching her contrasting light ones.

"Uh, yeah Tyler, but I was going to see Elena." Not really in the mood for his company, so she figured she would add that in there. She had only seen him a few times and it was fun but they clearly only had a sexual connection, nothing more. Not to mention, as much as she felt horrible thinking it, it made Jake squirm at the sight of them together, like right now.

 _Stop staring at me._

 _Stop clenching your jaw, you know how sexy I think that is._

 _Cannot believe he shaved._

 _Idiot._

 _And I know what you're doing. You are hiding fists in those pockets, probably nearly drawing blood because you can't stand Tyler._

But Tyler had to have heard about this past weekend. All the deputies heard and it was nearly unbearable walking through the station this morning with the entire building looking at her like she was diseased. Some of the women looked at her with more pity than anything and that just pissed Caroline off.

 _Yeah, I know…_

 _I have no chance with Bonnie Bennett in the picture…I know they'll get back together._

 _He wants to. And she will say yes._

 _It's a pretty messed up situation, just a little._

Caroline frowned at her own thoughts and she could literally feel Jake's eyes, tediously observing her. She was sure he was gritting his teeth and his hands were gripping the insides of his pockets.

 _Just leave already!_

"Well, I just wanted to try that friends thing, I know that you-" Tyler took a breath, glancing over at Jake hesitantly and seeing that he was talking to Lexi he continued but at a lower tone, "I know that you have a lot going on, so I just thought, if you wanted to." Tyler smiled softly, and added, "And I swear it's not to get back together or anything but as friends, I'm actually seeing someone but you are a good person, I want to salvage something, if you do." Caroline nodded as they both started strolling towards the door. Out of sincerity, she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a minor squeeze.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that." Caroline's sky blue irises started to water but she pushed the feeling back, allowing them to become clear. She decided to not look back at Jake, she couldn't. He was smiling wide and laughing with Lexi, last she seen. Caroline approached him about Lexi, not for selfish reason's but because she knew what it was like, to have those suffocating feelings & have a false sense of hope. He shouldn't do what he is doing, not after she told him about her little crush on him.

Tyler went to his truck, waving to her as she started walking down the street, she assumed he was heading home to eat. He lived about six miles out of town, his family was wealthy as well as him. Because of his wealth he almost went to the same boarding school as Bonnie but because his father wanted him to be on the same football team and a similar experience as him and his wife; his parents sent him to the public school. He was in the same class as her, Elena and Katherine. Jake and Kai were in the class ahead of them but he played on the football team with them. Caroline could still sense a certain amount of tension between the men that existed during high school. Neither of them would hide it too well, unless Jake and Tyler were at work. Kai? Not at all.

Caroline could hear hard footsteps approaching her that suddenly were padding faster against the pavement, she thought maybe it was Tyler but when she curved on her heels, it was _him_.

"Jake?"

"Caroline! Just wait, _please_? Car-"

Jake reached out grasping her wrist to hold her still, as she kept walking once she seen it was him and whipping around. She whirled back, spinning into him; hitting into his wide and brawny chest. His grasp was firm around her wrists but gentle, slinking up and clasping her delicate hands. Caroline's breathing had slowed as he pulled her even closer, hugging her petite frame into his contrasting, broad one. Their gazes were locked in transfixion, only faltering occasionally, falling to each other's gaping lips. Jake's warm, and inviting hand had slid to the small of her back, the friction increasing the heat between their hips. Jake tilted his head down, arching his neck and closing the gap between them.

Her eyes widened at the gesture, ripping her hand from his. He growled at her, his eyebrows making his irises darken as he cinched them together. He didn't like this, not one bit. He thought that things were okay between them, and now he would have to cancel the dinner tonight with her. She was already angry at him, and he couldn't figure out why.

 _Probably because you are an idiot and got lost in the moment and almost kissed her, Jake!_

 _Fuck, I almost kissed her._

" _What_ is wrong?" Jake put one hand in his pocket and the other in the air, frustration beginning to give him a rotten headache, most of all trying to avert his eyes from hers, he was fucked.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, quirking a brow. She scuffed at the pavement below her boot, eyes downcast, "Nothing."

 _Oh you better know it's not NOTHING, Jakob._

Jake gnashed his teeth, she was being impossible. He shifted his weight onto his one leg, biting his bottom lip, obviously it wasn't nothing. He had figured she was quiet this morning because the entire station and pretty much the entire fucking town now knows.

 _Yes, it was me who slept with Caroline not Matt Donovan._

 _Yes, I am the one who broke my brother's heart._

 _Yes, I am the father of Scarlett and Lucas._

 _Yes, I am an asshole, dick, scum…_

"I'll tell them I got you drunk and that I convinced you he was cheating. I will even tell Kai, I just don't know if he will believe me, he could always tell when I was fibbing; fucker." Jake shrugged, once again biting at his lips as Caroline slowly rose her head to meet his eyes. Her arms were still crossed against her chest, he hadn't expected her glare though.

 _Just tell her it was kiss on the cheek. That was my intention._

 _Shit. SHIT._

 _It's like being sixteen again._

"What? _No_ , Jake. Why would you say that?" Her arms came unfolded as she slapped at his chest, earning a mouthed 'ouch' from him. He stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug which she fought all the way.

 _She is so damn cute._

 _How can I actually enjoy her fighting me?_

 _You are a fucking idiot..._

"I would do it because you don't deserve those looks, _I do_." His deep bass voice vibrated through her as she laid her head on his chest, his warm fingers weaving through her golden hair, cupping the nape of her neck; the tips itching to massage the palpable muscles.

 _She always loved the way he towered over her, even Kai did. Their hugs were different, Jake was warm and a loose cuddle, Kai was warm as well, nearly hot but when he hugged he would squeeze and he always sniffed her hair. She knew because he would whisper the scents; cinnamon, honey, autumn. Kai loved fall, it was his favorite time of year, he always wanted to take walks._

The memory absentmindedly brought a warm smile to her face, as Jake released her from the close cuddle. He made it a little different this time, laying a heavy but innocent kiss on her forehead.

Gazing up at Jake, her arms on his sides, lightly clutching the fabric she felt she had to tell him, "We will get through this. I think I should talk to Kai before he leaves though. He is staying at my mom's B&B. I figured I would go there after shift."

Jake only nodded, it made him a little uneasy, he didn't like the idea of them being alone together but if he said that, he would just sound like a hypocrite. Besides, he had to deal with it for six years, it made him want to die or at least yank out his own heart, every time he seen them kiss, hug, walk hand and hand but he got through it. Just barely…

 _Then he met Bonnie. He didn't think it was possible but he felt something profound for her._

 _Bonnie is kinda fond of Kai..._

 _Don't do not do this._

 _You did this, we are on a break because of your screw up._

 _Shit! Bonnie invited him to dinner, that's what he had to tell Caroline._

Jake started fidgeting, opening his mouth to speak then raising a brow and rubbing the back of his neck.

She realized that he must have been wondering about coming to dinner later, "Oh I won't be long though, so you can still come to dinner." Caroline smiled, thinking about their talk in the early morning hours yesterday and how he had told her he wanted to become a permanent fixture. She was certain he would be stoked to know she had already planned his favorite, chipotle which was Luke's favorite as well, ironically.

 _Don't act weird, Caroline!_

"Um, yeah. Okay. I just didn't want you to rush, Kai deserves that much." Jake's mouth crinkled into a half, hesitant smirk as he watched Caroline's grow wider.

 _Tell Bonnie, something came up at work._

 _Ah, god. I shouldn't lie to her. Either of them…_

 _This is for the kids as well._

 _Your children, Jake. They are yours._

 _Shit…_

Caroline stepped backwards, still smiling brilliantly, "Good! Okay, you have to go and get that haircut." Jake couldn't help the mixture of surprise and adoration that gleamed in his darkened gray orbs, a wide grin spread cheek to cheek.

"You really didn't think I forgot, did you?" She was a mom, she was an absolute mess, especially having twins who were busy bodies.

 _She tried not to forget but her mind was in 20 billion different directions._

 _Sometimes, no matter how awesome of a mom you are…_

 _You still forget shit. Kids are a large responsibility but she never once regretted them._

 _She missed them, especially today._

Her small finger pointed at him, gesturing marginally as she winked. They were still only standing an arm's length apart, Jake noticed some of the deputies' eye-balling them while coming in and out from the station. Most were curious glances, some though were glares. Sarah, a lieutenant, was just walking in with Stefan, a Sergeant, both with the curious expressions but there was a glare from Jeremy Gilbert. Elena and Katherine's younger brother, who worked at the lumber yard, probably getting a building permit notarized. He didn't want her to notice, he didn't want her to become upset, it nearly killed him seeing her cry the other night.

Jake swallowed hard, feeling the lump in his throat hitch as she started to glance at the deputies and Jeremy, being nosy and chastising.

 _Start talking, bring her attention back._

 _NOW._

"You remember my schedule better than me, I don't know how you do it." Jake's eyebrows raised incredulously as he realized everything that she dealt with on top of keeping him straight. She also tried to respect Bonnie, by not overstepping when it came to personal as compared to life at work. Caroline left that to Bonnie, she knew there were certain boundaries.

 _Did he take care of anything himself?_

"The kids will be thrilled and surprised to see you tonight." Her oval face beaming with pure bliss.

 _She hadn't noticed._

 _Good._

Jake couldn't help his own reaction, trying to school his amorous facial expression as she twisted around, a wave of lush blonde hair whirling with her; her scent invading his senses.

 _Vanilla and coconut._

 _God, she smelled so good._

 _SHIT! My hair appointment!_

* * *

Bonnie's eyelashes fluttered closed, sucking her bottom lip in and gently biting down on it. She was just outside of Kai's door, hearing the loud music erupting from it. She loved this song, Arctic Monkeys; _Do I Wanna Know?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep..._

She tugged her phone out of her back pocket, Kai had given her his cell number before he left, and simply saying to her that it was for 'business purposes'. A wide smirk stretched across her nude, glossed lips at the memory of the conversation. She opened up a new text to him, letting him know she was at the B&B, honestly she wasn't sure if he would hear her knock.

 _So have you got the guts?_  
 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
 _Simmer down and pucker up_  
 _I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
 _But we could be together if you wanted to_

Bonnie felt like the lyrics were hitting a little to close to her current situation, she realized she was pressing her fingers in her thigh...again. Her phone vibrated, she opened the message from him.

 **SMS message from: Kai Parker (503-742-1994)**

 _ **Up those swirly stairs Miss B 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **room to your right**_

 _ **;) You bring cupcakes? I want cupcakes. Might have**_

 _ **to go get some.**_

She hadn't meant for the giggle to be so loud but it just seemed to explode from her tummy; her small, delicate hand finding its way to her lips to hover over them.

The door in front of her jerked open, there he stood with a wild grin plastered on his amused face. Once again, no shirt and only in his a dark charcoal distressed pair of skinny jeans; not buttoned all the way, revealing black boxer briefs. Bonnie couldn't help her eyes from skimming over his frame, the cut of his hips; how it dipped into his jeans. The way his necklace sat just above his abs. She had counted the other night, he didn't have a six pack; the man had a ten pack; possibly twelve. Both Jake and Kai are mutants. That is what she decided. They both ate anything and everything in sight.

 _He's always half naked._

 _He's probably fully naked when he's alone._

 _He's an exhibitionist._

 _Pretty sure he loathes clothing._

"Miss Bennett, I wasn't kidding about the cupcakes." His eyebrow shot up as he motioned her to come inside the room, his gray and sparkling blue orbs dancing with unrest. Bonnie was wondering what could possibly be on that mind of his, nothing too innocent probably. The volume of the music was lower but still audible.

 _(Do I wanna know?)  
Do you want me crawling back to you?_ _  
_

Her eyes widened as she glanced around the room. It was a complete mess. Papers were everywhere, but his clothes were still neatly folded in his large duffle bag and she could smell his cologne; warm driftwood, with rich notes of fig leaf, juniper berry and cypress. It was a rather delicious smell, hints of freshness tickled her senses; ocean air.

 _Now you are smelling him._

 _Great. Just great._

 _Wow, it smells entirely too good._

 _Thank god he doesn't have American Honey._

 _I do not need the encouragement._

"Okay, I really need to show you something." His hands clasped together as he sauntered toward her. Bonnie stopped in the middle of the room, turning toward him as she set her purse down on the bed. "Well actually, I need to ask you something, uhh, a couple things." He smirked as she sat down on the trunk at the edge of his bed.

"Why is that making me a little nervous?" Bonnie lifted a leg up, tucking it under her thigh. She gave a small giggle as Kai fought the tug on the corners of his mouth. He was inching closer and then he bent at the waist, his breath fanning her one exposed shoulder. Bonnie had to tilt her head into the crook of his neck in order to avoid laying her forehead on his shoulder, his necklace dangled from his neck; hovering over her warm skin. Goosebumps pelted her soft flesh at the close proximity and heat began to pool in her lower belly.

 _What is he doing?_

 _Oh, we should have met at the building._

 _Oh god…_

 _He's too close._

His flexed arm wrapped around her, steadying his upper body on the end of the trunk. She released the breath she was holding as his skin was flush with hers, feeling a sudden tug; her glassy irises met his through a corner gaze.

Kai's lips were a fingertip away, she could smell the spearmint gum he chewed often. "I just had to get my shirt." His orbs were darkened, a steely gray swirling with a deep hazy blue as he held his contact with her, still bent at the waist.

 _That explains the tug from under my ass._

 _Stop staring at him._

 _Please stop staring at me._

"Uh huh." It was nearly a moan.

 _Oh fuck._

Kai pulled himself upward, yanking the light gray shirt over his head with a knowing smirk curved across his mouth. Bonnie had a feeling he was fighting it from becoming wider but she quickly looked away, he was taking far too long putting on that shirt.

 _Grrr. I am a grown WOMAN._

The desk in the room had some of the paper work she sent with Liz after checking on Joshua. She told her to make sure Kai got it and all Liz did was give her a rich grin which made Bonnie extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want her to think anything of it. Liz really did have a sweet spot for him but now she could understand why since knowing what happened.

 _Did Liz know the entire time?_

The door clicked shut behind her as Kai placed a hand on the small of her back, she thought for sure she would have flinched but she didn't; instead she relaxed into his touch.

 _He is really fast._

"Okay, who is Sheila Bennett?" Kai's brow was quirked as he joined her at the desk placing his other hand on the paperwork where her woman's name was printed and then signed.

"What? Are you worried that I can't give you the building?" She furrowed her brows, anticipating an argument. Bonnie crossed her arms, pursing her lips slightly, now facing an amused Kai. Her brows twitched at the sight.

"Just answer the question, god woman you are so damn stubborn!" She had managed to pull his hand away with her swivel to face him and he stood there with a massive toothy smirk; then poked her in the side. Bonnie relented, allowing a small smile.

"She is my grams, after my parents passed away she took care of me. I had to put the building in her name because I wasn't old enough but she transferred it to me when I was, so there are no worries." Bonnie gently shook her head, she rarely had said they passed away. One of her fingers trailed the signature of her loving grandmother in the brief silence as Kai's contemplating eyes skimmed over Bonnie, observing the movement. She gently swiveled leaning back on the desk and crossing her slender arms in front of her.

 _What's going on in that mind of yours, Miss Bennett...?_

Kai turned, leaning on the desk with his palms on both side and feet crossed at the ankles, "Was your grams a teacher?" He leaned forward into Bonnie, snapping her eyes back up from the floor. She mirrored his stance, their hands nearly touching. Kai swore he could feel the hairs standing up on his hand from the friction.

"She was an elementary school teacher, for sixth grade. Why?" Bonnie couldn't fight the smile that was lifting the corners of her plump lips, as Kai's eyes dropped to them.

"Well believe it or not, I had some trouble with sixth grade, so my teacher, _Ms. Sheila_ made me get tutored by her." Kai licked his lips then sunk his teeth in, a playful smirk teasing her. Bonnie was searching his face for a moment, then shot her hand up to her gaping mouth, and eyes widening.

"You lied! My grams was pissed! Well…not really." She was leaning into his chest, her shoulder snug against his body, laughing. The giggle rippled through her tummy as she remembered fondly.

Kai joined her in the amusement, both of their upper bodies shaking. He brought his attention back to her, "Can you honestly blame me? I saw you and I hatched this rather eccentric plan." Kai nodded his head as Bonnie straightened, still chuckling but Kai noticed she was practically sitting on his lap now. "It wasn't good though cus your grams seen right through me. She was damn good or my plan was just shit."

Kai was actually one of the smartest kids in his class and Sheila didn't understand why all of sudden he had been failing every test. It only took her a week to catch on though because she realized he had a paper route on their street and happened to see her granddaughter, Bonnie who she usually only referred to as B. And she used Kai's full name, because he was usually in trouble. He even had his own desk in the principal's office.

Bonnie was laughing so hard, her eyes were welling with tears, small fits of laughter were still leaving her burning lungs as she noticed him staring at her intently.

"Also you kissed me, on what? The second day?" Kai's torso twisted to face her, making her sink into his chest even further as he slid his arm around her lower waist, her palms were no longer on the desk but instead on his thigh. He ran his tongue over his thick lips, inciting the memory all too well, at least for it being his first kiss.

 _Naughty girl._

She thought hard for a moment, thinking back to that time. She remembered it vaguely but also remembered he had shared about his mom…and sister. He also had picked her a Tiger Lily and tucked it behind her ear.

 _My first kiss and he made me feel...not alone._

 _More._

"Bonnie, I wasn't trying to upset you…" Kai noticed her face had gone serious, her hazel irises pooling with tears.

She clasped his fingers, rolling her eyes up slowly, fighting the tears from falling and spoke, "No, actually I was remembering why I kissed you."

 _Probably the same reason I want to now._

 _Well, maybe more innocent thoughts at that time._

Kai swallowed slowly, "That bad, huh?" an unsure smile gracing his pert pink lips.

 _I remember it very differently._

 _Girl yanked me to her, could barely catch my breath._

 _Loved every second of it._

Bonnie tilted her head, lightly shaking it. He honestly knew when to lighten the mood. A genuine smile cracked through, "Actually you were too good, and grams knew I had been naughty." She lifted her body off the desk, bumping her hip into his thigh, as he watched her intently, his steely gray orbs tracing over her curves. "I was practically on cloud nine and found myself being sent back to boarding school early."

 _To which every single one of my besties new about that boy who tricked my grams and made my heart skip a beat._

Kai scratched at his jaw, stubble forming and stretching over his cheeks. Bonnie thought it made him look older but handsome still. "And I thought you just never wanted to see me again, damn."

 _The guys wanted to kill me, I whined so much._

 _Ironically, my brother told me he didn't think you were that cute._

 _Ha!_

 _I punched him._

The buzzing of a cell phone interrupted the tense connection they were keeping, Kai recognized it was his. He snatched his phone from the dresser, kitty corner from the desk, looking at the screen. His brows cinched together at the name flashing but he picked it up anyway. Bonnie glanced over at him as she looked at the papers, making sure they were in order. She started reading through them, something was wrong.

"Caroline?" Bonnie snapped her vision to him, biting the corner of her lip.

 _Why was she calling?_

 _Why do I care?_

 _Fuck, shit, fucker, ass fuckity, fuckery, asshole, bitch, fucker._

 _I'm fine. Stop being this way Bonnie._

"Mm, I don't know where'll I'll be, at that time." His eyes roll at whatever she says. His arm stretching around to grip the back of his neck. He was biting the inside of his cheek.

"If you want to. Sure. Well I c- whatever Car- can I _fucking_ talk?" Kai holds his phone outward, only hearing Caroline drone on and on. Bonnie can't help but utter a small giggle, to which Kai props an eyebrow at her, with a wicked smirk. He holds his lengthy finger to his lips and lightly purses them.

 _That shouldn't be as sexy as it looks._

 _Bonnie it shouldn't be so, don't think it is._

He brings the phone back to his ear, "Just so you know, I wasn't listening." His nose scrunches at her response and a grin pops his dimples in his cheeks.

Bonnie lathers her lips, tasting her own gloss; orange ginger. Kai's eyes were committed to her each movement. Caroline's voice breaks Bonnie's haze but his orbs never retreat from her. Caroline's voice is loud enough for Bonnie to hear, she quite actually screams it.

"I want to SEE YOU KAI!"

Bonnie gulps down her anxious thoughts, both Kai and Jake seemed to have a weakness for her. She was trying to not to be one of those jealous women but now she realized she had even more of a connection.

 _God, you sound ridiculous._

 _Don't be one of those women._

 _Remember how he was with Lydia who only left early this morning._

 _Who knows what they did last night._

 _Ahhhhhhh!_

"Fine, what time does your shift end?" Kai's voice breaks through her thoughts. Bonnie looks at her wristwatch, a small silver one, 1:58 PM. "Okay, I will see you then, you can come here."

He doesn't say bye, he only hangs up; gazing at the screen much like Bonnie had done when she called Jake for dinner. Bonnie hears a thud, assuming it's his phone dropping on the dresser once again.

"She's relentless." Kai's hands rubbed over his face letting loose a low growl. His large hands splayed across his face; curious eyes peering out at Bonnie's form standing over the desk, looking keenly still at the papers.

"Caroline only wants to make things right." Bonnie didn't take her unfocused pupils from the stack, instead she chose to ignore his observation. One thing she couldn't control was the wash of heat rising in her petite frame. She almost thought she would have to fan herself.

 _Wait..._

 _Why does he have-_

 _"_ Kai?" out of the corner of her eye, his figure was lazily approaching her now tense one.

"Yes, my sweet Bonnie?"

 _Oh no he doesn't._

"Were you going to _ask_ if I wanted to be your partner or just assume I did?" Her intense gaze bore into him as she was questioning the paperwork that she was looking over on the desk. Kai's signature smirk ripped at his perfectly shaped lips, swaying Bonnie's stoic features.

 _Damn him._

 _Stop it._

He was less than a foot away but sauntering closer, "You _need_ this and you _will_ love it. Honestly, I think that is why you asked to oversee the renovations besides making sure that I didn't wreck your parent's building. But this is where your passion lies, B." His chest was pushed against her arm, his hips parallel to hers and just inches away; making her feeling exceedingly aware of the heat he was emitting.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, catching his intoxicating scent.

 _Not helping._

 _._

"Okay, you are right." Bonnie shrugged, liking the sound of co-owning a business that was truly something she enjoyed doing. The medical profession was more in memorial of her parents, if she was completely honest with herself but she loved being able to heal which she knew she could do both...with a more than capable partner. "I think you have everything in order, we will just go to the notary, which is actually the Sheriff, Alaric Saltzman...at the station." Before she could protest or at least offer an alternative Kai was already two steps ahead of her.

His arms scooped around her waist tugging her forward as he slid his phone towards him and grasped her purse, "Mmkay, let's go see Sheriff Saltzman. I'm sure he will _love_ to see me." A flash of teeth made Bonnie worry slightly at the last part of his sentence.

 _Oh awesome, what did he do to him?_

 _Slept with his wife?_

 _Please say he didn't…_

 _He better not have._

 _Jake is at the station._

 _Caroline is at the station._

 _Happy-FUCKING-times._

Bonnie's head jolted every which way as his hands tentatively worked while still snug around her waist; grasping each item they needed. She clasped the papers to her chest, saying a silent prayer.

* * *

"Hey there, handsome." Katherine's dark lavish curls draped across her tanned olive shoulders. Her thick eyelashes fluttered in a mock flirtatious greeting at Jake as he found her salon chair, sitting gingerly. He could tell she was in a certain mood of hers, much like Kai could be. It was ironic, they were the set of twins in town well, now they were.

Kai and Katherine were a lot alike and he and Elena were much the same. Even right down to the love of women. At least for Kai and Katherine. Elena was happily married to Stefan Salvatore but Katherine preferred the ladies.

"I take it the vacation didn't go so well?" Jake sat up in the chair as Katherine sauntered over, her blood red _very_ high heels clicking against the black tile as her hips swayed and eyes rolled to the back of her head at his statement. Tucking a towel together over his collar to ensure no stray hairs got under his shirt she then swung a long black cape over his wide chest, buckling it snuggly.

"Well, I shouldn't have went with my ex-girlfriend for one. At least not when I wasn't over the last one." She ran her polished nails through his hair giving it a light tug backwards, bending down to his ear so he was able to see her in the mirror on the wall in front of the chair. "I hear I missed quite the spectacle though. You know how much I like a good bitch fight." A sneer twisted her dark purple, plump lips.

Jake huffed, thinking how much of a handful she must be. "I'm pretty sure you already knew about it. Since you and Kai are bff's." He tilted his head to the side as she gave him an amused look in the mirror, her fingers tips dancing on the nape of his neck. Sometimes he wondered if she had a similar sex face. She was turned on by this kind of stuff, twisted was only the beginning of what kind of woman she was. Kai knew more about that business though and he was the first to know that she preferred women, even before her sister, Elena. She had no sense of personal boundaries, either. Once again, much like Malachai. He realized they made a perfect pair, she was always out to Portland to see him and mentioned moving there. He grimaced at himself, he should have been to see Kai more. He was his brother after all.

 _Shit, I shouldn't have slept with..._

 _You can't even say it again, can you?_

 _You are such a pussy._

 _It's been awhile..._

 _Fuck...shit, do not think about that right now._

"Actually no, he thinks I have my phone on airplane mode still. I really don't feel like running into Lydia." Katherine released an unsteady breath, nipping at her bottom lip. It didn't take long for her though, to shake the anguish she was emoting.

"Going down, Jakey." She leered at the slight innuendo, pinching his bottom lip gently. He only batted at her, relaxing in the black leather cushion. The chair shifted, his head landed smoothly in the sink. This was actually his favorite part, massaging his scalp felt the best but she already knew that.

Katherine was halfway done, the clippers buzzing through the sides of his hair when she stopped, taking her scissors to trim the top.

"So you went with Rebekah?" She only nodded, glancing at the ends of his short hairs to make sure they were cut to the length she wanted. When he started going to her, she basically told him what looked good and that that is what he was getting. He liked it so he didn't protest. It was up to par with the Deputies code as well, oddly enough she knew it.

 _Anything to stop thinking about sex._

"Don't want to talk about it?" She yanked hard on his ear.

"Oww! Fuck me, that hurt!"

 _She has to be a dominatrix!_

"No, not really. Do you wanna talk about how you fucked Caroline and now you're a baby daddy to your brother's ex?" Both of Katherine's perfectly shaped dark black brows were raised high in a scolding. Her warm, crimson polished finger tips at the side of his neck, threatening to tug on his earlobe once again. They thrummed deliberately in a menacing beat.

"Sure, why not? Everyone just keeps giving me the stink eye." An exasperated breath puffs up his vast chest, to which Katherine narrows her deep russet irises at him.

 _Not really._

 _Please don't._

"We haven't said stink eye since like middle school, fuck tard." Her slim finger flicks his thick neck.

 _Thank you._

 _Still thinking about sex, though._

"Fuck off with that shit!" Jake snaps his jaw at her, clenching his teeth shut with a snap. Katherine only giggles at his attempt. She knows she can easily press his buttons and always finds deep pleasure in doing so.

 _Stop thinking about a certain blonde..._

 _NOT THAT EITHER JAKE._

 _Bonnie and Caroline? Really?_

 _That's healthy._

She finishes up, releasing him from the cape. Jake stands searching in his back pocket for his wallet as Katherine strolls over to her chirping cell phone behind the counter the register is on. Her face contorts into an expression of confusion then slowly amusement as she looks at the screen.

 _Oh, Mali baby..._

 _What are you gettin' yourself into...or who rather..._

 _Naughty boy._

Jake rests his elbows on the black and white marble counter, it has a swirling effect and the entire salon is in these colors with one single red rose at each station. Usually she has two other girls working with her but they must be coming in for the later shift.

 _Apparently she was taking the thing with Lydia pretty harshly._

"Who calls me Pussy Kat?" Her eyes snapped up from the screen of her phone, her bottom lip popped out, looking quite voluptuous at that angle.

Jake dropped his brow, wondering if she was trying to be funny. "Kai does, why?"

 _And Kai wondered why Caroline always had it in her mind he might cheat on her._

 _He had to have at least…_

 _Even if they were fueled by alcohol…?_

A smug grin wriggled at her vivid colored lips, "Well, that's strange…cus I just got a message from Bonnie saying, **"Pussy Kat, what the fuck? Lydia is gone, text me or call. Fuck you. Love you. Xx."**

Katherine tilted her head to the side, watching as Jake processed what she just said to him.

* * *

"I really needed this, Elena, so thank you." Elena cupped her porcelain hand, her olive tanned skin distinct against Caroline's. Her iridescent cerulean orbs skimmed her wrist watch, it was nearing the end of her lunch time; unfortunately she would need to head back to the station.

Elena slid a dark lock of her straightened hair behind an ear, flitting her eyes from the floor of her doctor's office to Caroline's curious gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember when Stefan and I had a bit of a falling out? Before we were married?" Elena's thin but elongated and delicate fingers were twining together. She was sucking at the bottom of her lip, her gaze casting to the side.

Caroline tried to gather the memories. Stefan and Elena had only been married for two years and she remembered they were separated for almost six months before their surprise nuptials; shocking everyone. Honestly, Caroline had never seen her friend happier in those six months and she thought it was a complete mistake to get married to Stefan but somehow it worked out and now they had their daughter, Nina.

"I remember you being very happy when you and Stefan were separated for those six months and then you just up and decided to get married." Caroline moved her hand on top of Elena's, her friend had never spoke of the situation and she figured she was finally comfortable with it or she just really felt shitty about Caroline's current situation and thought sharing might help.

 _Yeah, Caroline you are in a shitty, shitty situation._

Elena's fingers were clasped so tightly, Caroline began to sooth the soft skin over them.

"I fell for someone else…I didn't mean for it to happen, you know I'm not like that, not like those people, I don't even know what kind of people I mean but I understand how it can happen." When her dark irises found Caroline's pale blue ones, tears were forming. She slid her hand from underneath the pale porcelain ones, wiping at the falling streaks raggedly. Caroline could see they made her ashamed and angry.

"I didn't know any of this Elena, who? I mean if you want to tell me..." Caroline tucked in her lips, not wanting to press her friend, it seemed she was still raw from the ordeal.

Elena brought a palm to her face, her mascaraed lashes lazily fluttering as she pressed her lips together and then whispered out her response. "Stefan's brother."

Caroline slid back in her chair, long and heavy gasp heaving from her chest. "Damon."

Elena nodded slowly.

"Did you love him?"

Elena's long lashes dropped, nearly in slow motion but the shake of her head was clear. She didn't love Damon.

"Stefan was able to forgive me, he was strong enough and he even asked me if I was strong enough to forgive myself." Her dark orbs were now glassy, threatening to erupt with tears as her thumb met her bottom lid, swiping them away. "Damon just left, went back to New York."

"Back to his lavish lifestyle, fake model girlfriends, one nightstands and drowning himself in bourbon?" Caroline understood why her dear friend was relinquishing her hidden secret to her now, and wanted to squeeze her till she could feel the love she felt for her.

Elena only nodded once again, fretful of her voice's crackle.

"Stefan is a really good man." Caroline settled for only strumming her delicate fingers through Elena's silky tresses, her words bringing a sincere but small smile to her friend's pout. "You are a beautiful and brave woman." Elena found Caroline's hand, squeezing her best friend's fingers for a compliment she really needed to hear.

"It's the truth, Elena Bean." The brunette perked up at the nickname the blonde had called her since they were young, crinkling her nose as her plump lips curved upward in a faint smile; eyes gleaming through her unshed tears.

"Fuck us and our fucked up brother situations." Caroline huffed, her eyes squinting, a smirk creasing the corners of her pink pout.

Elena let out a stifled laugh to which Caroline was happily surprised but found herself joining her. Their bodies bouncing into each other as teary eyes from their laughter blurred their vision.

"Oh _shit_! It's 1:40, I have an appointment in five minutes Care. Kat is finally back from vacation, she's coming over for dinner tonight. I wanna make her feel better cus she had sucha miserable time." Elena's shoulder's slumped, sympathy for her sister stemming from her eyes. Caroline knew how different they were but both of them constantly tried to be there for one another. It was difficult for her Caroline though, Kat didn't mean to but much of her life involved Kai and so did many of her conversations.

Caroline almost jumped when Elena nearly jumped at her, grabbing at her uniformed shirt that she decidedly rolled the sleeves up, it reached up to nearly 69 degrees. Strange for October but pleasant nonetheless.

"Hey! We should all go out this weekend." Elena stood from her chair, tapping Caroline on her arm and then giving her a squeeze. They started out the door, Elena pulling her long dark auburn hair into a high pony tail. Physically that is the only way you could really tell the two women apart. Elena usually had her hair straightened and Katherine always had big thick curls. The curls were natural, which she couldn't understand why Elena would straighten them every day; Caroline was so envious of that lush hair.

"I do need a night out, so that sounds great. I promise to play nice, as long as Katherine does." Kat could be highly protective of Kai and was never super thrilled to have Caroline around.

 _I don't blame her._

 _I deserve it._

The two women said their goodbyes, kissing each other on the cheek. Caroline pulled out her phone, Scarlett and Luke; the little girl sitting on the little boys flattened body, face down with her arms raised in a celebratory way, as her lock screen, bringing a wide smile to her face. She began padding back to the station, she needed to make it back by two and it was about quarter to two now. Plenty of time.

Caroline pulled in a sharp breath and started to dial the number that never seemed to leave her mind.

His voice sounded before she spoke.

 _He still sounds sexy as hell._

 _How is that possible for it to still affect me like that? Dammit._

"Yeah, it's me."

 _Well that was stupid. Yeah, it's me? Wait… He either still has my number or remembers it still…_

Caroline felt a tightness in her chest, as if she had taken a deep breath a dangerously cold day and wasn't prepared. There was that feel; a knotty twist in her stomach. She thought about how he was staying at her mom's B&B. Of course he would have chosen there, he always did when he came back which was rarely.

"I was wondering if we could talk, I didn't want to leave it like this, especially with what, well what happened _before_ …" Caroline's voice trailed dropping to a near whisper as he simply said if she wanted to and sure. She noticed he sounded somewhat distracted so she figured it was best to just get it out of the way.

 _Lydia?_

She was right outside the station, leaning against the wrap around porch. It was an old, renovated house that they occupied; a boarding house. It was obviously appropriated to fit their needs but still felt homier and obliging to a small town like theirs.

Caroline's fingers wrapped around the white wood railing, swaying her hips in the bright, warmth of the sunshine. She kicked at a rock that lay on the path to the steps leading the steps up the porch and eventually the large, double doors into the building.

"I have to be back to cook dinner for the kids though, so I can't be too long." He was starting to say something but she cut him off, probably protesting or trying to wriggle out of it; as usual. "I just want to talk to you is all, we should _really_ talk about what happened. Please, Kai."

 _Really, really needed to talk._

 _I think._

 _Shit._

 _I am completely capable of just talking to him. Grown woman._

Her voice was low as Sarah walked out of the one side of the large white doors with the glass frame. She had a coffee cup in her hand and was squinting her eyes at the sight of Caroline pushing her body snug against the railing.

 _Fuck off Sarah! So fucking nosy._

"Okay? Can we do that? Please? Just _give in_ this once, Malachai!" She was taking out her frustrations out on him when she heard him rasp out his harsh words, requesting or rather telling her to let him speak.

"Kai! THRESHOLD! I don't get what the hell you want me to do. I am going insane here, okay? Is that what you want me to tell you? Is that it? I rarely ever see you, you act like you loathe me and then you kiss me?" Sarah snapped her neck towards Caroline, her long silky hair whisking around her form even though it was in a tight and high pony tail.

 _Why don't you just yell it, Caroline?_

 _Shit balls._

His voice comes through clear although it doesn't have the same affect it did when he first spoke. Instead it sends a vexatious and exasperating tingle up her spine as he tells her he wasn't even listening.

 _Little fucker._

"I want to SEE YOU KAI!"

Sarah was shaking her head, her chestnut, honey irises rolling back in her eyelids as she lolled one of the hefty doors open to walk briskly back into the building.

* * *

Kai's hot hands palmed her each side of her dainty waist, grasping it firmly but in a deliberate way. Bonnie found herself holding her breath, without even realizing her lungs had faltered. Her freshly nude gloss applied to her now faintly separated pert lips as her hazel eyes waited for his next move.

His darkened irises focused on her mid-drift then casually raising only his eyes, he found her gaze from beneath his lush, dark lashes. Not missing a beat and raising a thick brow he quipped, "Yep, you definitely need another cupcake. You have the teeniest waist."

A wicked and devilish grin ripped at his cheeks, curving his lips upward as Bonnie batted at his hands raising his cupcake to her mouth that she was holding for him, in mock warning. "I'll just eat yours!"

"Eh! I will get you your own! Oh! I missed some frosting." Kai only removed one warm palm, encircling his hand around Bonnie's hand; the cupcake wielding one; his fingers completely resting between hers. He started swiping his tongue along the fluffy desert.

 _He is really getting in every little nook and cranny._

 _Long tongue._

 _Wide tongue._

 _Mmmm…_

 _Oh for fucks sake, Bonnie!_

Bonnie's lips were sliding together and she began to nip at her bottom flesh as she observed Kai, tongue gliding across the landscape of the cupcake. The palm still on her side was making a small pattern with his fingers, on the small of her back; dangerously close to her top of her jeans, as he worked his tongue.

 _Why does this seem a bit sexual?_

Kai's head tilted upward, tongue somewhat back in his mouth. The frosting was completely gone on the cupcake.

"Why don't you just buy a container of frosting?" Bonnie's face contorted in amusement as he lick at his semi-frosted lips.

Kai placed two fingers on the side of the naked cake, "I love frosting and eat it first but I never waste the cupcake, I eat it all. I am partial to chocolate though." He winked at her, taking the chocolate cupcake from her and shoving pieces in his mouth.

 _I could eat you right up, Miss Bennett._

Bonnie angled her brow, shaking her head at the man who seemed to be unable to not flirt with her.

 _Even though I enjoy it just a little too much._

They had been sitting on a bench eating their cupcakes that they got from the bakery or rather that Kai insisted he buy, which Bonnie found extremely interesting and not just because he **_HAD_** to buy but another reason. The owner was Jenna Saltzman, Sheriff Saltzman's wife, and after sweetly greeting Bonnie, shockingly she actually hurried from behind the counter to hug the man Bonnie assumed had done something wicked, like slept with her because of his devilish tone about going to see Ric for his notary position. Although, she supposed that could still be very well true, she was hoping that wasn't the case. Instead Jenna asked if Katherine knew he was in town, and then he asked if she was back from vacation. Bonnie tried to bite at the little green monster that seemed to be clawing at her.

 _He's like a magnet; a pull I cannot avoid._

Jenna's glance flitted over Bonnie often while discussing Katherine, even though she had made an effort to greet her, even hugging her. Bonnie always enjoyed Jenna's company at the many Sheriff department gatherings and missed her dearly at Joshua's party but now that she thought of it, it probably wasn't such a bad thing that Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman missed out; especially that he was Jake's boss. Kai didn't waste any time; easily blurting out that she was pursuing a business venture with him, a new photography gala. Jenna seemed much more relaxed at that little bit of information until he said that they were going to be partners and he swung his arm around Bonnie's somewhat tensing shoulders.

"C'mon B." They began walking forward down the sidewalk of Main Street, it was now 2:45 PM. Bonnie knew that everyone would be at the station.

 _Jake._

 _Caroline._

And now she needed to tell Jake that she wasn't just overseeing renovations, no, she was going to be his partner. A full on 50/50 partner.

 _He will take really well, I'm sure._

 _Of course, he is already a father._

 _Dick._

 _Ah, I'm sorry, babe._

 _Dammit, I don't mean it..._

"Why don't we just drive?" Their knuckles sporadically brush as they walk the distance to their destination. Kai glances from the corner of his eye, not wanting to make her anxious but honestly it's not on purpose and the gesture is fairly mild to his usual behavior.

 _I think I have done that waaaay more than I should._

 _Can't help it, it's like there is this invisible force, pulling me towards her._

She is too wrapped up in the scenery and observing through shop windows though. The entire reason he wanted to walk. Autumn is Kai's favorite season, the foliage and Halloween; just the entire vibe makes it that much more enticing to wake up everyday. Not to mention it was his mother's favorite. It's been far too long since he's been home.

"It's pretty nice out, at least for October." He realizes she is shivering and the damn woman didn't bring a jacket, only her sheer top that is dangling off of her shoulder, exposing that skin that transfixes him. Bonnie's arms are clutched around her tiny waist, fingertips pressed into her sides as she tries to keep some of her warmth.

Kai tears his engrossed gaze from her celestial skin, shimmying off his black leather motorcycle jacket and placing it across her shoulders. He only shakes his head with a chuckle, "Women."

"I was fine. I didn't need a jacket or _yours_ …" Bonnie's voice becomes softer with the last part but she tugs the leather to her snuggly, with a small grin. They lock gazes for a moment, her olive green and chocolate orbs swirling with temptation as his oceanic blue with glassy shards of silver gleam with curiosity.

 _God those eyes are gonna kill me._

 _Fuck, everything about her is._

 _Walking dead man._

* * *

"Ahh god. What could you possibly want? Why aren't you in Portland?" Sheriff Ric Saltzman placed both hands on his hips, his head slanted to the side as he questioned Kai who was perched outside his office, across the door, his arm resting on the partition of Ric's administrative deputies desk. A smug grin planted on his face.

Bonnie thought it best if she sit on the bench on the opposite side of the wall, although it was flush against the wall right beside Ric's door.

Sheriff Saltzman snapped his gaze to Bonnie, "Are you encouraging him because you shouldn't." Her widened gaze flitted between the two men, as she tried to stay alert to her surroundings; hearing several doors opening and slamming shut.

 _You are actually PARANOID!_

Ric furrowed his wide brows at her reaction, only chuckling at Bonnie as she seen him glance at the over-sized leather jacked wrapped around her.

"I just need something notarized, Ric. And are you ever gonna let that go? Jenna did." Ric propped an eyebrow up, raising his middle finger to Kai.

Sheriff Saltzman smirked, his tan short cropped hair, lightly sprinkled with white locks here and there, stepped forward tugging Kai into a half hug while grasping his hand with a firm shake.

A very firm shake.

Bonnie giggled at the sight, pushing her tongue partially through her glossy lips as Kai pulled away, doing what he does best.

 _Ass._

Kai formed a fist, tapping his on top of Ric's and saying, "We are cool, it was only once, I was sixteen, and I was under a dare. I _never_ back down from a dare."

 _Mental note, Bonnie._

Sheriff Saltzman slapped Kai's back, a wild grin ripping at the older man's handsome features, "I have to say something, and she is my wife and was my girlfriend then, you shithead."

So it was to do with his wife, except he was a kid and probably with Caroline at the time. Not to mention a game.

 _He has got to be the hardest person to figure out._

 _And with Caroline..._

 _Why do I want to know about that...?_

"Bon, what are you doing hanging out with him? Or are you looking for Jake?" Ric's paling blue and speckled sea green irises sparked with curiosity as Bonnie stood but she was failing to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Actually, she has decided to become my partner." A prideful beam filled his cheeks, his dimples showing and without even noticing, it enticed a genuine smile from Bonnie.

 _Not just a smile, no…_

 _Bonnie no…stop._

Her stomach filled with an unfamiliar tingling, euphoric feeling, her chest tightening and her breathing having feeling like it was caught up in the most delightful of ways.

"He decided to open a photography gala here, in Happy Valley." Her hazel orbs concentrating on him the entire time, his locked completely on hers.

Sheriff Saltzman shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze snapping between Bonnie and Kai. Ric started to clear his throat, extending his hand for the folder that Kai held out in front of him with the paperwork of their future endeavor

She wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Were you going to tell me? Either of you?" His voice boomed deeply, bordering on anger and Kai could swear his brother held a certain amount of...disappointment? in his voice.

Bonnie's gaze dropped to the carpeted flooring as she swiveled slowly in the direction of Jake, Caroline right behind him.

 _Of course she is with him._

Now everyone's eyes were on the four of them. Watching attentively, since they all had witnessed the debacle this past weekend.

"I take it this means you are gonna be moving back home, Kai? If yes, then this calls for night out to celebrate." Stefan slung an arm around Kai's back, clasping his shoulder, his face was warm and voice enthusiastic.

Bonnie realized Stefan was genuinely excited that Kai was moving back home and also try to deflate the situation which Kai grabbed at him, "Yes, yes we do."

Caroline stepped to the side of Jake, glancing at Bonnie and then at the black motorcycle jacket that engulfed her petite frame. Bonnie cast her eyes downwards, as she seen Caroline tighten her arms around herself but give her a small smile.

"So you are moving back and you didn't think to tell me, Kai? I know we aren't on the best terms, but you're my damn brother!" Jake narrowed his resolute stare, orbs becoming a swirling gray and stormy ocean blue.

 _I fucking love you, you asshole._

Kai puffed out his chest, he was going to tell him but he hadn't expected Saturday to go like it had. Didn't his brother even understand how he felt? He had been there for the fall of of him and Caroline. He seen the shit he went through? And now he knew he blamed the wrong man.

 _I need to apologize to Matt._

 _Really need to apologize to Matt._

 _Vicki was a lot of fun though..._

Before Kai could utter one word to his brother though, Bonnie spoke up.

 _Umm. She still has my jacket on..._

 _Ironic._

 _"_ Jake, do I have to remind you of this weekend?" With her thick but perfectly groomed eyebrow flicked upward and lush pout perked, Bonnie's attitude oozed through her pores.

"Bonnie, I-I am, well I mean both of you, I am sorry. Me and Caroline, we are... This isn't the time. Okay?"Bonnie couldn't help but feel awful for saying that when Jake's voice was filled with nothing but guilt and frustration. Jake's calloused pads on his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood there, biting his bottom lip. Caroline started to stretch a hand to him but stopped in mid-movement, putting her hand back in her pocket as she flitted her paling sky blue orbs back to Kai who was gazing at her.

 _Well this is awkward._

Everyone of the deputies in the station were silently watching, some muttered after Bonnie made the jab but she was only trying to make a point as to why Kai hadn't told him at least yet. Stefan stifled a chuckle and Sarah his partner popped up both her brows in shock and in amusement, she could be quite the instigator and just a nasty bitch; Stefan really didn't like being her partner. Tyler was watching intently, closely hovering over Caroline which Jake was still aware; Kai hadn't seen him yet. Lexi was still at her desk, trying to mind her own business but most of all realizing just how much she wouldn't have a chance with Jake.

Sheriff Ric grabbed the folder from Kai's hand, making him look at the elder man, "I'll take this in here, won't be long so you all be better be done, when I'm DONE." He motioned to one of the new transfer deputies who just appeared from the back entrance, Kol. "Deputy Mikaelson, I need you to witness me notarize some paperwork." Ric eyed all of them before disappearing into his office.

Kol laid his personal stuff on the desk outside of Ric's desk, his dark, nearly black irises tracing over Bonnie. Jake found out a couple weeks ago from Bonnie that they had went to boarding school together. To make things worse, they dated.

"Hey, Bon."

"Kol." Bonnie gave him a playful scolding look.

 _OH NO HE FUCKING DIDN'T!_

Jake's balled his fists, gritting his teeth watching as Kol tugged on a piece of Bonnie's hair and then sliding his palm down her side and giving the side of her waist of slight squeeze.

 _That MOTHERFUCKER!_

Jake realized he must know as well but he seen his twin's response to Kol's flirtation. Kai was biting the inside of his cheek, the white of his eyes barely visible through his squint, and something he had always done when he was livid; pushing his nails into his palms.

Kai's brow furrowed, his full lips twisted to the side; "So Bonnie told me that you and her were back together, Jake and that's why I assumed she would tell you but I just offered this to her today."Kol was able to hear before turning into Sheriff Saltzman's office, cranking his body towards Kai, his slender hands ran through his brunette and tan highlighted locks.

"I didn't know there was two of you." Kol smirked sarcastically, letting his eyes climb up Bonnie's body from bottom to top; from the back of her. His gaze landing between the two men before closing the Sheriff's door.

 _Kai, that isn't why you are pissed..._

 _You aren't defending her for me._

 _Shit._

"Kai you didn't need to lie like that. We are grown ups, it's not high school, Bonnie is allowed to do whatever she wants, even if it is with... _him_." Jake nearly growled him, darting his eyes to the back of his head. Caroline snapped her head down at his husky voice and the venomous rasp it had to when he referred to Bonnie dating Kol.

 _Apparently I disappear when she is around._

Jake's frame was stood forward, his hands in his deep pockets and eyes flicking between Bonnie and Kai. Kai could see he was fighting a snarl, which seemed to be heightened all of a sudden.

 _Who the fuck was that guy?_

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Kai's eyes landed on Caroline she was rubbing her elbows with the opposite hands, her arms crossed over her chest. She always did that when she was trying not to cry. Kai noticed she was wearing more makeup and a man with dark black hair was hovering around her. He recognized him after a few minutes, Tyler Lockwood.

 _I wasn't making her...was I?_

 _Fucking hate that kid._

 _He had a thing for her in high school._

 _Obviously still does._

"I hadn't told him yet, Kai." Bonnie gave him a pointed look, pursing her lips slightly to show her scolding. Kai shrugged in response, simply mouthing 'sorry'.

 _This situation is so FUCKED._

"Told me which one? That you were back together with me or being business partners with my brother?" Jake moved closer, glancing at all the gaping deputies. He wasn't the type of person to deal with personal issues at work and certainly didn't like this but these women were driving him nuts. Having his brother here was too and apparently he was staying and he didn't even want to tell him. That almost hurt even more.

"I was going to tell you at dinner tonight, about _both_." Bonnie held out her slender palms, raising them in frustration, the arms of Kai's leather jacket sliding over them after moments of fighting them.

 _Fuck! Kai's jacket!_

Jake raised his hand, extending a finger. His face contorted into a faint frown but confusion settled over his features. "Is that _ **KAI'S JACKET**?" _

_Oh no, that was anger._

Caroline tried to bite her tongue, "I _thought_ you were coming to dinner at _my_ house tonight?"

Kai bit his bottom lip, his inquisitive and fleeting glances caught between the three of them, unsure of what the hell his brother had gotten himself into.

Jake felt the rush up heat in his cheeks and neck, his fingers and hands finding their way to his exasperated face; rubbing at the stress. Without taking them away he spoke through them.

"I didn't know what to do." Jake's muffled words only infuriated the women more as scores of curse words filled the air over his tensed body.

Kai fought a giggle until one of the lieutenants walked up, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't know her but she was extremely attractive, long, pin straight, chestnut hair with honey colored eyes. Her name plate on the breast of her uniform read Sarah.

Of course she made sure she was loud enough, "Aren't you and Caroline together?"

Jake's hands slowly moved off of his face, his anguished orbs breaking to Sarah and Kai and glancing at Caroline.

Caroline thought maybe Sarah was confused, or maybe she had heard more of her conversation with Kai than she thought.

 _Oh fuck me sideways while running._

Bonnie clutched at Kai's jacket around her frame, fingers sinking into the leather fabric. Her gaze concentrated on Kai.

 _Probably at the bar while I was sitting with Jake at the table._

 _Right?_

"No, well, I mean we were together, awhile back but not now." Kai drolly tapped her name plate. "Sarah." Grinning ear to ear.

"Interesting, cus you see, I was at your Dad's party and _you_ guys sure looked like you were _together_ when you were outside the building." Sarah added a sardonic smirk, her cinnamon irises traveling up and down his body, "Kai."

* * *

 _ **:D I love you all SO MUCHHHHHH ! MUAHAHAHAH**_

So...Katherine! Cannnot wait for you guys to see her and Kai together;) I really got a solid bestie relationship panned out for them;)  
Lexi :( poor baby but we will see her more!  
Um Ms. Sheila! First kissssss! Bonkai! lemme know your thoughts babies;*  
Jakey double booked...bad Jakey but the feels for Blondie are getting too much for him...can he hold out?  
Stefan and Elena? Baby Nina! Elena sidestepped buuuut, Stefan is a great man...hope it don't happen again...  
NiecyPoo Scarlett is a lil' like Uncle Kai...don't worry...he will want to see those kids.  
Caroline gets a night out...with unexpected company...next CHAPTER;D  
Kai's jacket...she is always getting caught with his clothes on...LOL...she will get caught taking hers off  
Jake is horny. lol  
Who is Liz's date?  
You guy's think Sarah is lying...?

Okay! I wanna hear thoughts;) I love hearing from you guys! And when people fangirl over your writing and your idears, it is truly a compliment Xx Not to mention, I simply LOVE the fact that you guys have been freaking out over this update and just want to give you guys the best I can! So I hope it was everything you hoped for and stay with me for the next chapter my babes.

One more thing...when Caroline refers to Elena as "Elena Bean" -I did that for my amazing, adorable, Bonkai Wasted;p **_Autty Bean_** 3


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS ! IMPORTANT ! Don't be lazy. And I will know. *watching you...***

* * *

 **Hiya everyone !** So, this isn't as long as the last chapter and I'm sure some of you have noticed that it's labeled **CHAPTER SIX: PART ONE *some of you insiders know why;)*** Honestly? It would have probably been 30k words if I did it in one rip LOL

Now, I want you all to remember that this fic has so much more to go ***I mean we are only on chapter six (no worries AuttyBean xxOO)*** So basically what I'm saying is it has quite a ways to go and I am building these characters, each have to grow and have their time. I hope you aren't just here for Bonnie and Kai hahah I know several people are really into the other 'love' stories and complicated, weaving little crazy webs;) So don't get ALL CAPTAIN INSANO if Bonkai didn't get much attention ***it was for story purposes, they will be in PART TWO*** So calm ya tits;)

 **Another thing, guys...I am but one person, I love how enthusiastic you all are about my fanfics;) I also know how disappointing it can be when authors don't update on a regular schedule but I told a couple wonderful readers/reviewers that I do more than just WRITE LOL I have my personal life/family. I also have been busy with a project that I brilliantly came up with *kicks self* hahah BUT the feedback has been MOMENTOUS & BEAUTIFUL. We couldn't ask for more, the authors were tearful from the hard work and we will keep on doing so. For those of you that are scratching their head as to what THE HELL I am talking about... **

**BONKAI FIC AND LYRICS:** Me, Auttyand Clem are the admins for this project (I'll give our contact info for / at the end) **Every week (TUESDAYS)** we feature a oneshot by a talented author, this week is **"What's the Difference?"** by **SoBeyondTwisted** (you can find her on tumblr and twitter under the same name, she is an absolute sweety and fucking HILARIOUS!)

As well as picking out a oneshot or single chapter fic we also take days ***and I do mean days lol*** to find 21 songs to make a playlist/soundtrack to these Bonkai fanfics. We encourage our readers to suggest songs and also oneshots that they would like us to feature.

 **THE FOLLOWING MONDAY for TWITTER readers:** Open Discussion Chat room, must tweet myself, Autty, or Clem for us to add you and join our insane and crazy fun convos about the featured fic, the playlist, TVD, what could have been with Bonkai, even GRAHAMWOOD LOL...yep...OH AND every body part of Chris;) ***LADY WOODSTERS, WOO!***

 **Starting December 2nd, we will be featuring a CHAPTER FIC *name shall be released then cus we are NINJA'S* hehe You have two weeks to read the first half of the chapter fanfic, the regular 21 songlist then the second half of the month; the last part of the fic along with another set of 21 songs.**

 **Part Two will be following but I have to update Lemon Eyes for Chizzy;) She is gonna pop like a BAAALLLOON if not xx**

 **Chapter Six: Part One**

It was like being teenagers all over again; sitting in the Sheriff's station after being caught for whatever mischief they had caused.

More than likely the ring leader would be Malachai along with Katherine's influence and Jake and Caroline were simply the victims or drawn in by the two devious individuals. Elena was watch out and cover up. Sometimes even pretending to be Katherine which usually _did not_ go well.

But poor Bonnie…

Misconduct was frowned upon _highly_ in her household. It was a strict household but incredibly loving.

Bonnie clasped her hands tightly in front of her, Kai's leather jacket still bound around her tiny frame as she sat quietly on the plain sofa in Ric's office.

 _Grams would definitely disapprove and the ice pack on Sarah's eye would make her positively livid._

 _Along with the slice on her lip…_

 _The cut above her eye brow…_

 _Several strands of hair strewn across the station floor…_

It wasn't all Bonnie.

Caroline was the first to fling at Sarah; screaming, so she was responsible for some, probably most.

 _Definitely not all her._

Sheriff Saltzman dispelled behind his desk, his elbows rested on the cool, oak top as he held his chin in his hands perusing each of their faces. His hazel orbs narrowing at Sarah, her face beginning to swell somewhat and turn bluish.

Ric puffed deeply and extensive.

"Sarah, you're suspended for two weeks." Ric's gaze drifted to Jake but then quickly snapped as he started to scold once more but of course the chestnut eyed instigator protested with haste.

"But _SIR_! It was just a damn question! It's not my fault that _psycho bitch_ can't make up her mind which brother she wants!" Sarah's flailing hand wavered between Kai, leaning against the wall, his arms behind his back and head rested on the tan walls and then to Jake who sat in the plush navy blue chair in front of Sheriff Ric's desk.

Jake held his features neutral; mouth fighting the curling snarl with a balled fist under his chin; resolute, slate gray irises downcast towards his thick, black police-issued boots. His teeth were gnashing together at Sarah's words towards Caroline and the muscles in his jaw clenching taut.

"You are annoying as shit, _SAR-RAH_ and she may be bitchy sometimes but she isn't psycho...like you." Kai quipped, his bass voice dropping a tone, as he stressed the 'like you'. He was keeping his head tilted back, and his arms crossed at the wrists behind him in a very leisurely way; not bothering to look at the raging woman as she glowered at him.

Jake couldn't hide the snort; it catching in his throat as Ric stared him down; nearly making him choke on the sardonic laughter.

"SALVATORE!" Alaric held up his palm, silencing the petite but athletic woman. " _Kai_ …" Ric raised a light brow, discouraging the sarcastic man.

 _Always gotta put his two cents in._

He wasn't sure why she even had said anything but he didn't stand for this shit in his station, it not only made him look bad but all of them.

 _Squash it now before it gets out of hand._

"I've already decided. Just take the days off and deal with it but think about what you've done and don't ever and I mean EVER let this happen again. This station is supposed to be represented by professionals." Alaric glanced at both of his deputies' faces then noticing a distressed Bonnie.

She seemed to be focusing on the mid-air in front of her and not to the man beside her; watching.

Ric swallowed uncomfortably his eyes flitting to Kai, his stare intent on the woman who was clutching his jacket with one hand as the other held the ice pack over her bruising cheekbone.

 _Jenna. I need you._

 _Holy hell._

 _This is your territory._

Ric refocused his attention, once again looking to his second in command.

"As your boss and elected Sheriff it is none of my business what goes on in your personal life and Jake you are my right hand man, the Deputy Sheriff, I can't have you partaking in these insane throw downs." Ric's voice was stern but notes of empathy riddled in between as he gazed upon his colleague and good friend.

Jake shifted in his seat, nodding at Alaric's truth. He felt ashamed and disappointed in himself as his hand tangled into his freshly cropped strands; it stilling at the back of his head and thrumming his tips in thought. Rolling his irises upward to meet his Sheriff's he began as he straightened his posture, "I understand and I think that you should give me a reprimand as well. It's only being impartial."

Ric nodded, keeping his contact as both Bonnie and Kai looked to Jake; seemingly frustrated with his modest and selfless declaration.

"Noo! _C'mon_ Sheriff?! Don't. Jake, _really_? This is stupid." Kai strode forward, bending towards the desk, his brows deepening his orbs as his lips twisted with his protest. Jake patted his arm, shaking his head at his twin.

Bonnie carefully watched the exchange as she had seen little of this type of contact between the brothers as of late.

 _And we dated for over a year almost..._

"Jake, you love your job and now this bullshit-"Kai glanced back to Alaric, lifting his scowl, "Wait what is his penalty? You aren't gonna have him put in his resignation, right?" Kai's head began to rapidly go back and forth between the two as Bonnie

could see Jake sink a little bit in the chair. Her lips began to part, decidedly ready to join in the argument.

 _Jake definitely loved his job._

"What? No! Shit, I wouldn't do that over some _personal_ scuffle." Sheriff Saltzman tilted back in his chair and resting his arms over his fairly plush tummy.

Ric raised his thick brown brow, looking past Jake to see Sarah resting her arm on the filing cabinet and looking particularly miserable. "Sarah, you can go for today, you look like you could use some rest." Her honey irises didn't ascend, she only nodded and exited from the office.

"Bonnie if you would like to, you can too or if you are waiting for…" Ric glimpsed at both the men in front of him unsure of which one to say.

Both Kai and Jake released a heavy and drawn out breath, simultaneously. Snapping glares at one another and then jerking away briskly.

She darted her jade and umber irises to the side, biting back her words.

 _Just sit here and wait for both._

"I'm waiting for both of them."

Another twin growl.

 _STOP IT!_

Alaric sat back in his plush forest green chair, rubbing at his eyes then clasping his hands together in front of his stomach. Bonnie kept her eyes fixed on his rugged style watch that adorned his wrist, it was similar to Jake's.

"I'm only going giving you that much needed vacation you off. No punishment. You didn't actually do anything besides try to control the shit storm." Taking a breath, Ric's sharp gaze took in the scattered eyes around the room.

" _None_ of you actually, did anything. It was rightly Sarah and she is testing my every nerve. Just make sure that Caroline is okay, I know she had to take a few moments to herself, she is officially on vacation as well. You guys need rest." Ric's knuckles knocked on the desk, breaking all of their thoughtful gazes.

Jake nodded his head, "Thank you Ric, I really don't think Care would have taken a suspension or _worse_ very well. She's been a little worried about Scarlett lately." He grasped at the arm of the chair, the truth was he had been concerned too; the little girl was having more trouble with her asthma and taking short naps more often. Of course he felt ten times guiltier now for being pre-

occupied with all this bullshit.

 _Scarlett is...mine._

 _Luke is definitely mine._

 _Just need to say it beyond the mirror._

 _Pussy. You are a pussy._

Jake could feel Bonnie's tedious gaze on his profile and Kai's circumspect one. Jake shifted his sturdy frame in the less than roomy chair; straightening his leg forward to stretch it and hearing a pop in his knee cap but enjoying the rush of relief. Memories of high school football started to filter through his mind, he was starting to remember why they were sitting in this office.

 _Caroline and Kai..._

 _Just what did happen between those two?_

 _I fucking hate this._

"Elena was telling me they were planning to send her for testing. Now, Caroline will have more time…and you to help her." Sheriff Saltzman was more informed than he let on, although he hadn't attended Joshua's birthday party, it was a small town and it didn't take long for the chatter to get around. Jenna heard through the grapevine while at her Bakery and called her husband, confirming their suspicions.

Neither were exactly disappointed…

Especially after seeing Malachai's newest infatuation…

 _He isn't exactly subtle._

Which seemed to be reciprocated.

"Well now you can tell her the good news." Kai tapped Jake on the shoulder, nudging him a bit. Jake could tell it was all he could muster at the moment and that he was legitimately trying.

Jake's gaze lulled to Bonnie; her full, now bare lips lifting at the corners faintly. What he seen gave him a mixture of emotions that he wasn't sure he was ready for.

The steady gape that they held was a silent exchange of words and all Jake needed for a confirmation.

There was nothing more that he could say, nor do; Bonnie was finished with him and rightly so.

She deserved someone better and unfortunately those all telling eyes drifted right up towards a certain someone who happened to look just like him; only act completely opposite.

 _Malachai._

 **xxx**

Caroline sat on the bench outside of the station, it had been nearly a half hour that they were in the Sheriff's office; making her even more anxious than she already was. She glanced at her wrist, a few bloody scratches and one of her buttons had popped off but otherwise; she had done most of the damage.

 _Bonnie put up a helluva fight too._

 _Good girl._

That was obvious as she watched Sarah vigorously and without making eye contact with Caroline, jog to her car.

 _That's right BITCH!_

Caroline folded her legs under her, releasing a deep breath as she pressed her back flush against the wooden bench. A cool breeze made her golden locks swirl through her soft curls around her face; tingling her flush and rosy cheeks. Her gaze was fixed on her fidgeting fingers; vaguely hearing approaching footsteps; the trouncing of heels on the pavement.

"Anybody else's ass you wanna kick?" The familiar black leather knee high boots stopped right in front of her, the six inch stilettos never wavering under her form.

Caroline jutted her dimming sapphire irises backward; "Kat, _please_ …not right now."

Katherine's perfume drizzled through her senses; the woman was highly intoxicating in many ways and Caroline could always see the appeal and why several men in town and wherever she went, pursued after her; like she was going to suddenly flip a switch.

 _Men._

Katherine traipse an arm around the sullen blonde; resting it on the wooden bench which adorned the twin's mother's name and their sister's. It was given to Joshua when he was the elected Sheriff. Kat ran her smooth fingertips over the commemorative engraving as she sat next to Caroline, her golden umber orbs following the movement as well.

 **In Memorial of a Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter and Sister.**

 _ **Joanna Marie Parker**_

 _ **Josette Moira Parker**_

 **You will be forever in our hearts.**

"I was being serious, I've got a list, could use a side-kick." Kat shrugged one shoulder, winking one heavy and teeming black lash, playfully as Caroline chuckled. "But that Sarah bitch _is a twisted_ little slut." Katherine nudged Caroline with her crossed leg, making her bring her paling cerulean orbs attentively on the chocolate ones observing her.

"What do you know about it? And _how_ do you find out all this stuff?" Caroline blinked away the tears starting to well in her bottom lids, feeling guilt and memories rush to her already flustered mind.

Katherine tilted her head, the dark ringlets half pulled up from her oval face and her usual amount of makeup on, but a bit lighter; a soft rose stain on her plush lips.

"Well, I know that lil' Miss Sarah likes to play dirty and wouldn't ya know she had a thing for our Jakey Poo?" Kat let out a raspy faux giggle as she shrugged, rolling her eyes in a playful and girly manner.

Caroline's eyes narrowed with this new information, knowing that Sarah grew up in Happy Valley but graduated with Jeremy and Lexi; she just became a deputy this past year and was only 21 years old.

She drew her fingers through her wind-tangled locks, contorting her lips as she thought back to those last three months; the same as Lexi's arrival; trying to recount times when Sarah would mention or even talk to Jake but she couldn't think of any.

 _Katherine is on point with gossip but..._

"Kat I think you are wrong about this one." Caroline's dusty sky blue orbs lulled upward toward a smirking Katherine; her fingers connected as she drape an arm over the back of the bench.

Popping her index finger up and dramatically closing her dark eyelashes, she slowly opens them and started, "I knew you would be doing your coppy cataloguey thing BUT, she actually _has_ kept mum about this creepy femme-fatal shit, until Vicki and I got her shit-face drunk one night and she was asking me all these questions about Jake _and_ Kai. Vicki was bar-tending that night, down at The Brook; free drinks." Winking at Caroline, Katherine then clinched her brows suddenly; "By the way, how long are they gonna be cus this bitch ain't got time for this!"

Katherine arched her back, straining her neck to see around the bushes leading to the doorway of the station and then returned her attention to Caroline; her palm cradling her full cheek, twirling a strand of honey colored hair.

"Well, that sounds like an eventful night. And how long ago was this? Why did you say only Jake, when she asked about Kai as well?" Caroline shifted in her seat, the hardwood making her ass start to go numb, she had now been sitting there for nearly an hour.

 _I swear if I ever get this bitch alone..._

 _Sarah is gonna be fucking hurting!_

"Ooo, I am so interested in why you want to know which one she prefers?" Katherine swung her leg over top of her other one, crossing them at the knee and lightly swinging her foot with a wide grin planted across her lathered lips.

"Katherine! I didn't mean it like that, it's just she seemed to be more interested in Kai in the station and well...I have never seen her really approach Jake, at least not like that and he's never told me she has." Her iridescent irises began to dart back and forth; thought over taking them as she once again tried to search for a time or place when Sarah may have said or done something.

 _Nothing..._

"Still nada in that brain of yours?" Kat tapped Caroline on the head, her nailed slightly scratching at her scalp as Caroline batted her away.

"I think you are delusional or you got your resources mixed up." Caroline smirked shaking her head at the still boldly smiling brunette who only tossed back a few tendrils of hair. "You do know I didn't want to hurt Kai or Jake...either of them...it just fell apart somewhere and now...now I don't know what to do."

Her fingers once again as she was threading through her golden locks; catching on the tangled waves and pausing to cradle her aching and racing mind.

"You know that I love that man. Kai has always been there for me and he's the only dick I will take shit from but Jake is a good man too and like a brother to me. If you haven't realized that he has been in love with you since he was a fucking boy; it's ridiculous." Kat tossed her head faintly; appearing mockingly aggravated, enticing a smirk from Caroline and then she gently slid her polished nail over Caroline's face, moving a strand of hair.

 _I'll never understand people._

 _Specifically Jake and Caroline._

 _Just keep fucking around…dumb asses._

"I take it you're here for Kai?" Caroline swiveled her frame on the sturdy bench, cocking her head to side as Katherine's jaw went slack; her hand sliding to rest on the back of the seat.

"Just needed to let him know I can't hang out tonight, Elena was absolutely compelled to make me dinner." Kat rubbed the soft enamel of her nails; the dark crimson polish expertly done with black tips trimming the edges. Caroline traced her thoughtful features; her contrasting cobalt irises resting on the brunettes creased forehead.

"Did you guys have plans?" Caroline's mind immediately shot to hers and Kai's phone call

earlier. She wasn't exactly expecting Katherine to be around for their discussion, then again she didn't expect the entire station to bare witness to it either. Although she had a feeling they hadn't quite believed every word that spilled from Sarah's slippery lips.

 _Hoped they hadn't believed everything at least._

"I was gonna surprise-" Before Kat could finish her sentence, a grin ripped across her features as both woman twisted their upper bodies towards the squeaking of the front doors.

The wooden and intricately decorated doors lurched open, revealing a leisurely but cocky sauntering Kai as Bonnie followed; her emerald glistening gaze searing the cusp of his collar and nape of his neck.

The doors were still swung open and Caroline could see Jake's muscular figure in the hallway, presently speaking to someone. She couldn't make out the person but she could see his thumb gently thrumming on the wall that his palm was propped up against.

 _Jake, just tell them you gotta go._

 _Can't they tell he is uninterested?_

"PUSSY KAT!" Both Kai and Kat's mouths stretched to their ears like the Cheshire cat. Kai's full white teeth on display as his dimples pressed into his high cheekbones. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, glancing back at Bonnie as she had stepped to the side of him on the side-walk, her arms crossed over her chest.

 _Still wearing his jacket._

Caroline couldn't help but notice and wonder if it was more than 'business partners'. Although Bonnie wasn't the type of woman to shun male friends and would surely put those who slandered her in their place. A trait that Caroline truly admired about the woman.

Bonnie's reflexes were nearly cat-like as she lashed out, grasping at the thin fabric encasing Kai's lean but muscular body. The petite but wiry woman began to drag Kai to side of the building; disappearing to a certain angle so Katherine and Caroline were unable to see the two. That's all they heard was a loud grown from Kai; immediately peaking their interest.

"Well, what the _hell_ was that about?" If it weren't for the devilish smirk that bounced across her pert lips; Caroline would have took them for sincere words but she should have known better with Katherine.

 _Oh the web we weave..._

Curls cascaded over her shoulders as she stood from her seated position; Caroline was angling her head trying to see around the corner but soon gave up as she noticed movement from the hallway where Jake was standing.

"Oh and what was with the hand-cuffs?" Katherine tilted her head, squinting as she shifted her contemplation, "He always did like a bit of kink." Caroline shook her head, a muffled chuckle and an eye roll barely able to resist from leaving her with uninvited Kai sex memories. Oddly though, Caroline didn't find them unpleasant, she realized it had been way too long.

 _Ah god, do not think about that!_

 _He was really good in bed..._

 _CAROLINE!_

"Let him know I'll call...well actually I'll text him tomorrow." Katherine tapped the toe of her boot to Caroline's. "Who even talks on phones anymore?" She slid her black cat-framed sunglasses over her dark eyes, shrugging.

"Of course, and please be sure to tell Elena I'll ring her tonight and stop by sometime this week." Caroline lounged her tilted head on her balled up fist as the raven haired beauty simply gestured her hand in the air shaking her wide hips back and forth while walking across the street to her black pin striped '66 Chevelle.

"Care!" Jake's deep voice boomed from within the doorway as he grasped on either sides of the frame, leaning out and nodding his head for her to come back into the station. His eyes briefly scanned the porch and sidewalk but then locked his navy and silver irises back on her.

 _She is beating the shit out of him or banging him..._

 _Not really sure which..._

 _He makes similar moans._

After grumbling and muttering several profanities under her breath, Caroline rose to her feet; nearly stomping up the stairs as Jake snuck a heavy, brawny arm around her shoulders; leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"I still want to come over for dinner if I'm invited." His wide palm grasped her arm and a faint, hopeful smile clung to his features.

 **xxx**

"Damn it."

"Everything okay, Care?" Caroline twisted her torso from her squatted position, gazing up at the statuesque and curvy figure standing in front of her; one hand resting on her utility belt with ease and the other held a foam cup, Caroline assumed filled with tea. She didn't drink coffee, which was beyond her.

 _Coffee._

 _That sounds so amazing right now._

Her lush dirty blonde hair was beginning to wave slightly with the events of the day taking it's strain. Even Caroline would admit though, the girl's hair still looked gorgeous and put together despite a day's work; captivating her in the last dim rays of sunlight poking through the blinds.

"Oh Lexi it's just- I can't find that domestic violence file; Shaw; the young girl that was hospitalized?" Caroline began to shuffle through the thick folders that were boxed and stacked in the smaller office area but was suddenly alerted as the leggy woman approached her.

"Clarke, filed it on accident. Really, it's okay you don't have to-"

Her elegant hands reached into a brown file cabinet with confidence. In one swift movement as dark chocolate and umber mixed orbs peeked briskly at the name, they then drifted to Caroline as she handed her the file.

A small curve pulled at Caroline's rosy lips as she carefully grasped the dense folder.

Her reaction enticing Lexi to lift her auburn brow.

"I knew where it was, Deputy Sher- I mean Jake." Lexi clasped her thin hands together, bringing them to her chest and folding them in a juxtaposed position. "He has been working on it as well, realizing how much it affected you but also just how awful the crime was."

" _It was_ awful and I haven't heard anything from her. I left messages the last couple days and still haven't heard a thing from her." Still in her squatted position she ran her fingers through her buttery strands; pausing at the nape of her neck and briefly closing her tired eyes. "She's kept in contact since, it's not like her."

 _Ric was right._

 _Vacation was needed._

Popping up; Caroline's foot found the front of the filing cabinet, pushing it shut as she glancing at Lexi; her intense dark irises were carefully scrutinizing her every move but Caroline realized it was purely for innocent reasons. Lexi was an observant girl or rather woman; although timid at times.

Lexi started towards the doorway, her full lips turning upward and stained a raspberry; merely natural. She lowered her voice; making the tone a near whisper. "I thought you should know, since you and Deputy Sheriff Parker are...best _friends_ -" She wasn't being sarcastic nor slight; hinting was what Caroline picked up on.

"He unfortunately has split up with Bonnie, I heard them talking in his office just a few minutes ago, it was brief and the door was open a crack. I don't want you to think I _ease drop_ or anything...cus I don't." Lexi paused a moment as Caroline blinked a few times; unsure if she should be celebratory over something so heinous as being a home-wrecker.

 _The epitome of a country song!_

"Now you rest on your vacation, Caroline!" The sudden pitch shift in her voice made Caroline startle and jump from her thoughts as Lexi was sure to alert her to her change in voice and gaze; "You too, Jake."

 _Is she playing cupid?_

 _What happened to her crush on Jake?_

 _I'm so confused..._

Jake appeared on the opposite side of the doorway, his stormy irises rushing over Caroline's figure; carefully taking every inch of her in as if it had been years since he had seen her last.

 _One of the reasons why I fell in love with you..._

 _Jerk._

"Well, we are gonna try to relax, _try_ being the key word there." His contemplating stare shifted to Lexi, a smirk lifting at his pouty pink lips as he nudged his head at his deputy administrative assistant.

"I can't stay away long, and will be bringing work home with me, like I see Miss Care has..." Jake cocked his head to the side; teeth clenching his plush bottom lip while observing the folder pressed against Caroline's chest.

He shot a wink at her.

 _I am way too horny for that Jakob!_

"Well some of us have to get back to work." Lexi only clasped a few fingers around his bicep; making it dwarf her hand drastically as she beamed at both and sauntered away, down the hall.

Jake's hand darted up, his favorite mug outstretched towards Caroline.

 _And he brings me coffee._

"Here, I figured you would need this."

They met half way between the room and then went back to their previous positions.

Of course not without that gentle stroke of fingertips; that awkward misplaced hand that makes them briefly connect their gaze and hold it for just a moment too long.

"Yes, thank you." Gingerly sipping at the bold printed 'DEPUTY SHERIFF' mug, she bit back the growl she desperately wanted to release.

 _And he made it fucking PERFECT!_

 _I love him, I love him so much._

 _Jerk._

Tyler strolled past, skimming the room and both, Jake and her. Caroline could hear phones ringing and fax machines going off but the both of them were officially on 'vacation'. It felt strange to not be able to work, she hadn't taken a vacation in a long time or even a sick day. She couldn't even remember him taking a day off either.

Jake piled multiple folders on top of the cabinet behind the door and with frustration after it slamming into the cabinet and too close together, he crept the door shut.

He cranked his neck, side-eyeing her, "Good?"

"Mhm."

 _That's all he's getting._

Jake chuckled, as he began to open multiple drawers to the cabinets, probing and accumulating different folders in a box. He managed to close the door now.

"Well _aren't_ they gonna wonder what _we_ are doing in here?" Caroline found a warm spot where the sun rays had pierced through and sat atop the counter; rubbing the pad of her thumb on the Shaw file.

" _I_ don't really give a fuck." His snort filled the room as he rummaged through 2 open drawers, writing down notes in a black notebook; one of his many that she would replenish often for him.

Caroline was drawing slow circles on the thick file paper, occasionally glancing up at him; and watching the muscles in his back flexing through his shirt.

A knock on the door broke her from her trance.

" _What_?!" Both asked in unison with equal irritation as well.

Tyler poked his head in, looking to both of them but Caroline could tell he was expecting to find them in a different position.

 _Jackass!_

She widened her eyes in annoyance, mainly because Jake was acting like an asshat and also because Tyler was being a little too suffocating and she just wasn't buying into his bullshit of 'oh let's be friends'.

"Can we help you?" Caroline nearly growled out the words, making the black haired man grimace and physically pull back from the the doorway but only a few inches.

Jake's silver irises were on her, nearly drilling a hole; his arm was thrown over the top of the cabinet and feet crossed at the ankles. In complete contemplation.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, Care." Tyler hadn't stepped in any further but he was now gaping at Jake who still held his stare on Caroline; sometimes she felt like the tension between them could make people feel uncomfortable.

"She's fine, Tyler and if she needs anything she has _me_." That's when Jake shifted his gaze to Tyler, the silver allowing shards of oceanic currents of navy. Caroline always loved that about his eye color, how piercing and fresh and then how dark and moody they could be.

 _He might as well told him to fuck off._

Jake's watch alarm beeped, making Tyler jump and slam into the door frame.

"Oh, Tyler! God, are you _okay_?" Caroline popped up from the counter but Jake stood still, watching in pure amusement as the much shorter man dismissed her and closed the door behind him; rubbing at his skull.

 _Why didn't he just PISS ON ME?!_

Jake crossed over to look at the manila file folder that she left sitting on the counter then he piled it in his box full of other folders already filling the medium sized cardboard container.

" _Jakob_?!" Caroline swirled around as Jake huffed rolling his eyes backward at the use of his full name; neither twin liked that.

He pushed the box onto the counter, twisting on his heals to meet her chiding glare.

Folding his bulging arms over his abs, he fought the grin that twitched at his mouth. Tyler was too easy to scare for one and another; he just couldn't fucking stand the guy. He knew he was skulking around and as soon as he even closed the door a bit; BAIT.

 _Fucker._

His index finger waggled in the air as he shook his head at her unfaltering need for diplomacy.

"Caroline, I'm not apologizing to that fucktard. I hope his fucking head hurts like a motherfu-"

She grasped the waving finger; with her teeth.

Jake immediately froze.

His heavy-lidded gaze intent on her lips enveloping his broad finger. His mouth was slightly parted in hesitation but he wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't ever done anything like this except that _one_ night and on a different part of him. Of course he did that to her as well...

 _Don't think of that right now!_

Her tongue swirled around the tip as she tightened her grip; gliding up and down his finger in different motions.

 _Oh god! She has to stop!_

Her warm palm smoothed under his tan uniform shirt and black tank top; feeling his nearly hot torso as her other hand grasped his relaxed fist; releasing her lips and lightly scraping her teeth along his index finger.

 _I'm-it's too late...it's...fuck..._

Caroline's finger's began to dip into the front of his jeans, keeping her palm flat as she pressed her hips against his thighs ; but her hot breath taunted Jake with the idea of her lips elsewhere.

"Care-Caro-Caroline." Jake cleared his throat, the back of his thighs against the counter now as she ran his moist finger down her exposed cleavage making him clench his jaw and finally give way to a smirk.

 _Ah, god I just want to..._

 _What I would do to her..._

 _What I do for her..._

Caroline began to giggle as Jake slid his palm and fingers across her dainty waist while she rest hers on top. Their legs entwined, one on each side making Caroline realize just how much he was enjoying that.

"Um, what was that about?" Jake tucked his fingers between her skin and jeans waistband, his gaze lingering on her bare midriff that he began to caress smoothly with the pads of his fingers. The bulkyness of their utility belts making it difficult to press their lower regions closer.

" _Not_ that I'm complaining..." Jake snapped his hazy stare up to hers; his bottom lip puckered out in wanton. Caroline couldn't help but notice that cobalt blue was broaching through the irises.

 _Lexi must have told her..._

 _She wouldn't otherwise._

"I had to shut you up _somehow_." Her fists wound into the fabric of his thick shirt as she tugged him down towards her face, his heavy breath fanning her nose and lips as he sunk his hands to rest on the sides of her hips. His grip tightened with her revelation; eyes narrowing and becoming moody but shifting to her pert mouth.

"You're evil."

Jake twisted her around towards the door, making Caroline snigger but the slap to her ass catapulted her a few feet and made her squeal.

She cranked around, grasping her bottom cheeks with both hands and gaping at the devilishly grinning man sauntering towards her, holding the heavy box; her upper cheeks crawling with two different types of heat.

 _Anger and Arousal._

"C'mon woman, we have kids to pick up." He nudged her with the box; his grin getting impossibly wider.

 _Love._

 **xxx**

"Ouch! Dammit that hurt!" Kai's head bounced off the siding of the building as Bonnie pushed her palms into his torso; keeping them firmly in place as his inquisitive glare searched hers. Resolute gray, smashing with shards of navy began to contest the obstinate olive and swirling umber ones that flashed in front of him.

A wicked chuckle rose from his chest at her hostility.

 _I didn't see that coming..._

 _God, she just gets more amazing every second._

 _Every fucking second._

"WHAT. THE. _HELL_?!" Her tiny fists started to clench the sheer fabric of his loose heather grey shirt; tugging it upward as her steadied glower was caught and distracted; it dropped.

 _Handcuffs?_

" _No, what the hell are these for?_ The _next_ woman you wanna fuck? _"_ Bonnie removed her one hand tapping at the draping silver cuffs from one pocket that he had managed to stuff into before she pulled him away.

Ironically, his expression had done a complete 180.

 _FINALLY, now she had the upper hand._

Within the blink of an eye, his features took on another form as if a light bulb went off.

Instead of the ultimately confused and shocked looked, he now looked entirely too reassured and smug. This Kai, she knew was far too confident for her liking and usually had a plan or at least was two steps ahead of her.

 _Oh no you don't._

"Bonnie, why it _almost_ sounds like you are a tad _jealous_ , if I may say so...which I do." Kai gently shifted his head back and forth, seemingly observing Bonnie as she narrowed her scowl at him, the dimming sunlight catching the honey highlight within her irises.

 _Focus, Malachai._

Kai lathered his pink lips, his tongue lingering over his bottom one and then clenching it with his teeth. His hand was cradling the back of his head, nursing the non-existent wound but it crept to her mid-section; his warm, nearly searing palms cupping her trim waist. Bonnie's contorted and disgusted features dropped to the movement as he yanked her closer to him; their hips flush to one another's.

Her body thrust into his; making her release a husky exhale; her hot expulsion; scattering across his nearly bare collar bone.

" _ **Stop**_. I'm not being persuaded by you acting the way you do-" Her voice crackled as she snapped to meet his half-lidded tempestuous orbs; cascading with multiple possibilities cultivating in his overactive imagination.

A wide, beaming smirk tore at his features; a snicker sneaking through at her words as she became even more irritated and yet tempted.

 _I want everything and anything from her; pleasure and pain._

 _That's not...right._

 _Fuck._

He encircled his arms even tighter and stretched his legs so that her frame was between them; lowering his own and leaning against the side of the station.

"You are _jealous_..." He cocked his head, arbitrary observation narrowing as his breath spread across her moist lips, goose bumps melted all over her skin with the closeness and the rush of heat crawling up her thighs. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she nipped on the corner of her fleshy bottom lip.

Kai's fingers danced with the hem of her jeans, his mind screaming at him not to sink any lower but the feel of her; the nape of her ass; the cusp was a delicious invitation.

"I wanted..." Bonnie stilled, splaying her fingers over his chest; feeling the muscles tense as a reaction to her touch. His hold became tighter, his lips only a breath away. She could feel the curl of his fingers twisting into the tops of her charcoal distressed skinny's. Kai's ringed thumbs were now wedged in between the fabric and her body, methodically massaging her steaming flesh as his tips imprinted the outside; inching near her lower cheeks. The cold feel of the metal against her skin from his rings sent tingles up her spine, like an electrical surge, pulsing through her pores.

Voices could be heard from the window above them, Bonnie was sure one of them was Jake's.

Just the thought that it was seemed to make it even more enticing and exciting. Bonnie began to gently rub her thighs together; clenching at Kai's shirt even harder and mentally chastising herself for doing so.

 _How can you like this?_

He had stayed behind to sign the paperwork for his vacation time and was supposed to call in Caroline. Their silent exchange in the Sheriff's office was her little white flag of surrender. It wasn't enough, at least not for her; Jake wasn't exactly open with his feelings but Bonnie needed the verbal communication. So after they left the Sheriff's they spoke in Jake's office and both agreed that it was best to move on.

She wasn't going to compete with Caroline anymore; she also wasn't in love with Jake, it would be selfish to want to stay with someone if not for that.

And honestly who was she kidding?

His twin had managed to crawl under her skin...

Their cores were now pressed firmly together and Bonnie could feel more than his predominant ab muscles twitching at the pulsating surge her petite form was emitting.

Kai's nose was brushing her cheek, his head still angled to the side as his body slunk down on the side of the building to accommodate her height, making them faintly eye level with one another.

"You _wanted_?" Bonnie's blunt fingernails traced his peck muscles then halting to a sudden stop; pushing the stained finger deep in; Kai exhaled, releasing a low grubble. Bonnie popped her hazel eyes up to meet his tremorous glint.

His thick tongue rolled over his rosy lips and his pupils widened at the sight of her own lush mouth. Kai could make out the outline of her plump breasts, pushing up against his chest; radiating a deep warmth through his thin shirt.

"What happened with Caroline?" Whatever dirty, naughty and depraved thoughts that were fluttering through his mind about this woman so nonchalantly clad in his leather motorcycle jacket were now completely pulled to a halt as she un-shackled his clutched hands from her waist.

He supposed the hesitation on his part might have done that.

Bonnie dug her fingernails viciously into his sternum; pushing his back even harder against the siding; hearing an unpleasant bending in the plastic as his body pinched the hard material.

 _I think she is gonna hate me if I like this._

 _And I do._

 _Shit._

" _Aghh_ , shit! Really?!" Kai's gloomy irises were allowing the threads of silver to shred through, catching the sunset as Bonnie gnashed her teeth together; keeping her one palm planted over his chest as well as keeping a good amount of space between their overheated hips.

Flicking his tongue over his bared teeth, Kai smirked at an obviously frustrated Bonnie and decided to humor her.

 _Definitely gonna bitch slap Sarah._

"Yes, really. I'm way to old for these ridiculous games for one. And two, I think you and Jake are still stuck on Caroline and IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING." The tiny brunette was near breathless as she tugged her arm away from Kai, his eyes sympathetic and pleading. The smirk that was playful completely gone from his full lips.

 _WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR THIS WOMAN?!_

 _CAROLINE?_

 _REALLY?!_

Kai's body was rigid, his lips starting to part but not quick enough as his words faltered out of frustration and fervor.

Bonnie shimmied off his leather jacket; shoving it into his arms, "Ya know what? I really don't _give a shit_ what happened. We are business partners and that is it. Fifty-fifty. I'll see you tomorrow, at the building." With glassy eyes and a sharp turn towards the front of the station she sulked off; the anger ejecting from her like a flame licking at the air.

At the same time, Kai heard the front doors open to the station, Jake coming through them, his brows furrowed and calling out to Bonnie but with no avail. She only hurriedly got in her Prius and drove off, foot heavy on the pedal.

 _Well, at least she didn't answer him either._

Kai's face was a look of defeat mixed with utter befuddlement.

"What did _you_ do?!" At that moment Kai couldn't help but think of how much Jake looked like their mother, his hands on his waist, top lip slightly curled and the tone of his voice was far too chiding. It wasn't in his actually 'looks' though but rather his mannerisms and just how Jake would approach anything. Kai never did figure out who exactly he took after, of course Jake always said he took after their mother, Joanna but Kai felt like the black sheep; the outsider.

Caroline quietly emerged from the vast doorway, coming to Jake's side; the surface of their arms brushing and making them glance briefly holding their intoxicating gaze.

"I just need to go." Kai's flat tone beckoned both Caroline and Jake to wistfully jerk their heads his way.

Realizing it wasn't a pity delivery of words but rather a white flag; Caroline started closer towards Kai. His shoulder was practically crushing into the plastic siding of the building as his lean form rest against the station. Jake propped himself against the railing of the porch above as he observed Caroline's movement closer towards his brother; hurricane irises glancing between the two.

Jake began again with the interrogation, "Are you gonna tell me what you did that made her so angry _Malachai_?"

 _Fuck you,_ _ **JACOB**_!

Caroline's sapphire orbs were piercing through Kai; observing his every flinch and expression at his brother's words. It didn't take Kai long to figure out.

 _She knows._

 **xxx**

"Where the hell did he go?" Jake's hands searched around through his pockets for his truck keys as Caroline stepped around him, grasping the railing to the stairs as she climbed downward. Her neck darting back and forth looking down each end of the semi-busy street.

"I told him to wait while I grabbed his papers from Ric!" Jake grumbled loudly. "He always does this, shuts down and needs distraction; why can't he just deal with shit?"

"Did you _really_ think he was going to stay put?" He met her at the bottom of the stairs; his palm finding the small of her back as he lightly urged her forward.

Jake held a narrowed stare towards the one place he knew his brother would be most magnetized by; the bar. It was a distraction, away from all the issues he was dealing with and he had to deal with.

The Brook was only a couple blocks down, Kai more than likely walked.

" _Umphh_!" Jake's chest rammed into the back of Caroline. Her ass completely shoved into his lower regions and nearly taking his breath away and not in a good way. His palms landed on her thin waist as his cheek rested on her toned shoulder; trying to recover his breath.

'Hey there big boy, I did stop, aren't you a _cop or something_?" The vibration of her laughter granted a vivid smirk across his face and enticed him to push his swollen lips to her bare neck; seeing she had stopped to pull up her unruly hair as it was getting quite windy out.

She didn't pull away, she didn't tell him to stop; instead Caroline slid her fingers through his dark locks; gripping the side and yanking him closer to her.

He didn't hesitate.

 _You can't keep doing this to me Caroline..._

Jake interlaced his arms around her waist picking her up and carrying her to the opposite side of his truck; concealing them away from the street.

"Yes, Jakob this is _such_ a romantic way to be carried!" Caroline's words were nearly a pant as she leaned back against his shoulder, her arms and hands resting on his as he shuttled them to privacy.

Jake ran his tongue over his gaping lips; Caroline's following gaze bringing a grin to his mouth as he placed her down. Her shoulders trembled with the touch of the cool metal as they slid against the passenger's door of his truck. Jake still encircled her lower back, cupping his hands above her ass. "I thought we deserved some alone time, for once."

They felt so comfortable with one another that this position wasn't audacious in the least but it could be.

Jake's fingertips began to playfully crawl lower; his palms clenching her jean clad bottom as Caroline bit into her bottom lip; stifling a low moan.

 _Wait, Caroline._

"You seemed a little miffed that Mikaelson has the paperwork for Bonnie." Caroline played with the buttons on his uniform; he had already undone quite a few while gathering files from his office; revealing his black A-tank. She had a thing for him in those and she wasn't sure if she was subconsciously undressing him to get down to just that or...

 _The way his arm flexes..._

 _The muscles..._

 _Oh god...I could melt in those arms..._

Jake lifted an amused eyebrow, then lifted his arms from her lower half; inciting a sharp gape from Caroline which softened when his bulky biceps landed above her form; resting on either side of her. He tousled her high pony tail, his fingertips lingering in her honey tresses.

"I don't like the guy, _at all_. Bonnie told me about him and he sounds like a smug, upper class dick but mostly, it's not just _her_ paperwork; it's Kai's. I would rather it be in my hands than someone I don't really trust." Jake's hand cupped her shifted face; her delicate features searching his sculpted ones. Her hand rested on his broad chest as it rhythmically boomed in time with Caroline's.

They were mere inches from one another as the pad of his thumb gently traced the faint lines on her fair lips. "Jake, I should tell you what happened between us...me and Kai."

The hand that was flat on the truck, balled into a fist as his mouth twisted into a frown of confusion.

Caroline wound her fingers into the fabric of the tank top; catching the matching chain of his twin; allowing her eyes to fall to it.

"I don't deserve that, I was with Bonnie at the time and you have every right..."

His voice tapered, lips plumping almost in a pout but Caroline had to ask; she knew that the dynamic had changed and the tidbit Lexi had shared with her but she needed clarification.

"And what about now? Are you with her? Because I _can't_ do this or whatever it is you want to do-" Jake pushed his thumb to her lips to which Caroline snapped her teeth over and playfully bit down.

"Ahh! _Again_?!' Jake chuckled and tugged his throbbing extension backward; putting it to his own mouth. Caroline would never understand this determination, even Luke would do the same thing. If he slammed his finger in a door, he automatically put it to his mouth.

 _Ohhhh, don't get weird Caroline!_

 _It means nothing..._

 _Well, he is his...dad..._

She clasped her contrasting hands around his large one and brought it to her chest, "You do not shush me, got it?" Caroline hugged his arm as she looked over the barely red thumb. The corner's of Jake's mouth lifted in a wide beam.

"Oh I am pretty sure I knew that years ago, I just love testing it every now and then. Not to mention, my arm is pretty cozy." If his smile could get any wider Caroline would have to shield her eyes, damn those those perfectly white and straight teeth.

 _It's not weird._

She followed his concentrating stare downward.

 _Right between my boobs._

 _Of course his arm is cozy._

" _Jakob_!" She rose the same thumb in a threat with teeth bared, but Jake only inched closer; his wide arm snaking around her waist once again as he hoisted her up against the truck and rolled his hips between her thighs.

Caroline was sure her cheeks had flushed a cherry red; she was now at eye level with him and his arms firmly tucked under her heated thighs. "Um, what are you doing?" It was a raspy and ridiculous croak but it was all she could muster as she seen the piercing cobalt darkening in his irises.

This was something she remembered. "Caroline..." His lips landed right between her neck and shoulders, the curve; his hot breath fanning over her collar bone as his tongue slithered over her supple skin; and goose bumps began to ripple across like waves.

Caroline arched her back into his torso and chest as his body now pinned her against his truck; the light of the day was nearly gone; only an overhead light from afar. Jake's fingers danced over her minimally exposed breasts, tugging down on the fabric as his other hand clasped her squeezed her thighs around his waist whilst wrapping her toned arms around his neck and twining her fingers in his dark locks; moaning with each grasp of her bottom and breast.

"Caroline, I..." Between breathy gasps and Jake popping the buttons from her shirt, they hadn't heard his phone going off in his pocket. His began peeking in her white tank top, grazing over her hardening nipples, making Caroline toss her head forward. Her lips finding his ear; and whispering his name, practically purring it out with each stroke of her bud.

 _I need him now..._

"Oh god, Jake _please_." Caroline's fingers dig into his shoulders while the other uses the half opened window for leverage. Her grip is so tight Caroline feels she could break the glass but she could give a damn at this moment.

His lips have traveled to her earlobe as he gently tugs downward, removing his hand from her erect buds and running it up to her chest, he rests his full palm overtop her heart; fingers pulled apart and firm against her hot and flush skin. " _Caroline_ , I love you."

Her body stills, of course she knows they are alone, essentially but she is still aware they are outdoors and main street is only a few feet away but that's all that they can hear is each other breathing. Her arms are wound around his neck and his face is buried in between her hair and nape.

Caroline can tell it's no longer her insecurity; it's his. She was awake when he said it _that night_ , he just didn't know. She didn't know what to say or do, she was scared and hurt, she thought Kai really had cheated on her but it wasn't a strong enough excuse, not to do what she did, she knew that. But that night, the very night her and Jake had done their shameful deed, he whispered those three little words to her and she pretended to sleep. Caroline didn't know what to say back to him, it was a confusing time and even worse, she was with his twin brother...

And now?

Jake's face pulled back, able to see hers; she cupped his bearded jaw; his breathing was shallow and his large hands grasped her searing thighs desperately.

"Well, you sure did pick a romantic spot."

 _Oh that didn't work._

He only blinked, she could feel him growing warmer beneath her, under her arms and his gaze began to drop.

"I thought you already knew I loved you, I'm not really good at hiding it." Caroline drew her lips in, pressing them together.

Jake suddenly reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone; his screen was lit up and frustration was creased throughout his features.

"I- shit, _hang on_. I, no-" Looking even more perturb than before, he slowly settled Caroline to her feet, keeping an arm around her and taking to covering her as he propped his phone back up to his ear.

Caroline began to button his shirt up for him as he swiped a stray hair that landed into her thick lash during their escapade.

"Vicki? Why did you call so many times? Is something going on with the bar?" Jake started running his fingers through his hair as Caroline fixed hers; his eyes wandering over her form like they usually did but with even more hunger than usual.

Caroline wanted to chuck that phone.

 _Of all people, Vicki..._

"You gave him _what_?!" Jake stilled in his pacing, propping his thumb and index finger on his waist as he faced Caroline. His stare intent on her.

" _Fine_. Yes, Vicki. I can't believe you let him leave. Well, I know how he is but it's _nearly_ dark out! Alright, thank you." Jake padded the end button, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Caroline's slim fingers only wrapped around half of Jake's fore arm as her other palm cupped his invitingly warm bicep. The cool October air had a bitter chill to it now and it was after six, Caroline needed to pick up the children but she could ask her mother to grab them if she needed to.

 _I miss them so much._

 _They need baths tonight._

 _Scarlett has show and tell tomorrow, dammit._

"Kai." Jake slid his hand into hers, his jaw working into a clench as his fingers entangled with hers. Caroline moved closer, once again cradling his arm to her chest, enticing a warm and genuine smirk from him.

 _Please?! Can I just have one quiet moment with this woman?_

"This is helping and we will definitely continue this later but Vicki thought it would be okay to give him _Tequila_."

 _She loves me..._

Caroline tilted her oval face, mouth agape and slow steady blinks.

In other words, she was rendered speechless.

 _Oh dear lord, this could be an all night PROCESS._

 _Can't I just have one quiet moment with this man?!_

 _He said the L word..._

 _To ME._

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

I know, I left it RIGHT there ! LOL Well...you shall get Tequila!Kai in part two, and I assure you, it won't be a long wait;)

So, Jakester dropped the L BOMB?! Just to let you know, that was a big deal for him...

I decided to not 'show' the talk between Jake and Bonnie, I did have it as only a 'silent admonishment' but I feel like our little Bonkadoodle is definitely a 'DUDE, YES OR NO, SHIT OR GET OFF THE MUTHAFUCKIN' POT' kinda chick. Where Caroline is a whimsical, romantic type that has the mixture of 'FUCK WITH ME AND YOU SHALL REGRET IT.'

But as always, you will find out what was said;)

Anyone notice Care forgot to relay Kat's message to Mali-Boo? *P.S. I have an alternate scene where she calls him that*

AND the ultimate question. WAS SARAH, crushing on Kai-Ninja? Or Jakey-Poo? Is she EVIL? Is Kat just playing MINDFUCK GAMES?!

Am I just playing MINDFUCKERY GAMES?!

Meh. ;)

And WHAT. DID. KAI AND CAROLINE DO?

 **Btw admins contact info if you are interested in the Bonkai Fic and Lyrics or if you would like to know more about it;)**

 **Jash (Me)** : _TWITTER/TUMBLR_ unicornsince88

 **Autty** : L0nd0ninnit

 **Clem** : _TWITTER_ : ClemBthr _TUMBLR_ : clemencesandrine : mmblette

 _ **I appreciate all the love you throw at me;) Thank you for following all my fanfics and being avid supporters and for those of you who suffered those awful terrorist attacks, stay strong, my thoughts and prayers are with you xxOO (BEAR HUGS !)**_


End file.
